Eye Of The Storm
by gaara'sGurl101
Summary: Hinata confesses her undying love for Naruto and is rejected heartbroken she runs away and is now thrown into a world of Saiyans, strict training and a new love interest?
1. Crash & Burn

Title: Eye Of The Storm

Summary: Hinata confesses her undying love for Naruto and is rejected. Heartbroken she runs away and is now thrown into a world of saiyans, strict training and a new love interest?

Characters: Gohan & Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 1: Crash and Burn

Hinata was pacing back and forth, nervously wondering how on earth Hinata is going to confess her feelings to Naruto her best friend.

Hinata had admire Naruto for quiet sometime but, had to keep it a sceret there were two reasons why she had to .

First reason Hinata had to keep it a secret because of her cousin Neji who is always watching her because her father's orders to make sure Hinata did not fall under the kyuubi's influence.

Another reason Hinata had to keep a secret is because she part of the main Branch of the house if they had found out the heiress was in love with the kyuubi vessel it would tear the family apart.

She had different ways how to explain her feelings towards Naruto without, being desperate or needy.

. "Naruto I—" Hinata rehearsed

Hinata was patiently waiting for Naruto by the bridge Hinata was starting to get anxious; wondering if he thought this was some type of joke.

_"What if he doesn't show up " _Hinata thought

Hinata looked towards her left and, saw her blonde friend, sitting on the ledge of the bridge with a smile on his face.

That smile always have a way to warm her heart whenever, she was sad or her father would always scold her.

"Hi, Hinata-chan" Naruto chirped

"Hi " Hinata as her cheeks turn bright pink

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" Naruto said sheepishly

"Its okay" Hinata added

Instead of talking they were just staring at each other in the eyes until, Naruto ask a question to break the silence.

"You wanted to tell me something" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, I did" Hinata realized

Hinata took a deep breath started to point her fingers together with a cute innocent look on her face that no boy couldn't resist.

" I love you" Hinata confessed

Naruto's eyes grew wide as two dinner plates, suddenly it had hit him he wasn't brought here for a friendly conversation Hinata just confess to him.

"Love" Naruto questioned.

Hinata nodded her head

"Don't you feel the same way?" Hinata asked

"..."

Naruto was very hesitant at this offer that he had just recivied, Hinata knew that look instantly, tears started to form.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto called

"Hm" Hinata answered

Hinata looked at him waiting for the answer from the looks of it was not turning out the way she had planned for.

Naruto took one look at her then, responded

"I don't feel the same way" Naruto stated.

Hinata couldn't stop crying the boy who she had been in love with so many years has shattered her heart into a million pieces of broken dreams and hopes.

"Why" Hinata sobbed

"I'm in love with someone else" Naruto announced

"Who is it?" Hinata cried

"Sakura-chan" Naruto confirmed

What does he honestly see in her the only thing Hinata noticed she is very controlling, critical and bossy towards him.

Naruto tapped Hinata on shoulder but, Hinata pushed him away a loud slap to his whiskered cheek that left a bright red mark on his face as he held his bruised cheek.

"Why did you slap me?!" Naruto asked

"You deserve somebody better than Sakura-chan" Hinata advised

"You have no right to slap me" Naruto huffed

"Yes I do" Hinata argued

" Well I hope you find someone that will love you" Naruto advised

Walked away from Naruto feeling extremely shameful and disgusted she should have taken the elders advice and stayed away from Naruto.

After the embarrassing conforintation Hinata had decided to walk around to clear her head. As she walking around she was mentally cursing herself.

_"If only I wasn't to afraid to tell him stupid Hinata!"_ Hinata thought to herself

Hinata had walked pass the flower shop hearing Ino and the girls were talking Hinata remained silent tuned in the conversation.

"Guess what" Sakura said with excitement

"What?" Ino asked

"Naruto-kun and I are going out" Sakura said cheerfully

"What! No way but, what about Hinata?" Ten ten questioned

Sakura scoffed and gave a soft chuckle

"Who cares about that incompetent heiress" Sakura laughed

Hinata eyes widen as she clutch her hand tighter learning that this is what Sakura honestly feels about her is she really weak and incompetent.

"She can't even keep a sentence together" Sakura commented

Sakura and Ino were imitating Hinata's studdering and dramatic fainting. They were both howling with laughter Hinata was standing in the doorway in tears.

"Hinata-chan" Sakura said in shock

Hinata took one look at Sakura and took off running past the people as tears came down her cheeks.

Hinata kept running and looked back it was Ino and Sakura who were running after her. Calling her name but, hinata did not listen, she just wanted to get away from here far as possible.

Not paying attention Hinata tripped, falling flat on her face. Afterwards, Sakura, Ino, Temari and ten ten caught up with her while, Ino was bombarding her with questions.

"Hinata-chan, what happen?" Ino questioned.

Hinata looked at the girls and turned her head away from them then, she spoke in a calm manner

"Nothing" Hinata replies

"You don't look fine" Sakura said.

"I'm fine" Hinata said quickly

They had never heard the heiress raise her voice at anyone, usually she would be calm cool and collect but, this time her heart was broken now she had to pick up the pieces.

Ino tired her best to get an answer from Hinata but, she only just avoided the question that were given to her.

They really wanted to know what was going on did Neji insult her again? Or did Haishi pushed her too far?.

Hinata picked herself up off the ground and started to walk away

She started to walk away from them without saying a word she just wanted to go home and sleep this off until, the next morning.

As she was walking around the forest of Kohona to get rid, of the painful rejection hinata had just recivied instantly, Hinata started to cry as her heart was shattered into a thousand pieces.

Until, she had sense a presence it was Sakura and her friends wondering what was going on with Hinata.

"There you are Hinata-chan!" Sakura panted

So, Hinata decided she needed a quick escape route so, she had decided to run away from them this time she was not turning back.

"Wait! come back here" Ino yelled

Hinata stop to lean, against a tree so, she could be able to catch her breath as she started to close her eyes to regain her thinking.

It was starting to get warm from running so, she decided to take off her jacket to cool herself down exposing her tail in the process she could careless.

Hinata had leaned against the tree as she had noticed something that was shining inside the tree what appears to be a box with Hinata's name on it.

Hinata reached over and noticed a metal box it was very beautiful looked to be no damage on the box.

Hinata was interrupted by Ino's voice as she quickly hid the box behind her back. So, the couldn't see it and ask so many questions.

"Hinata, what is wrong with you?" Ino asked as her hand were on her hips

Hinata stared at Sakura and her friends, noticed something was moving back and forth like a pendulum on a grandfather clock ticking away.

"Leave me alone" Hinata barked.

"Hinata-chan…is…that a tail" Sakura questioned.

"So, what if it is" Hinata shot back

Hinata looked at Sakura giving with a polite smile on her face.

"Good luck with Naruto-kun" Hinata spoke

Hinata ran away without saying a word but, on the inside Hinata was freaking out cause they found out that she had tail how on earth is she going to explain this.

So, hinata decides to runaway from this, never return again because she was so damn tired of being stepped on ,every one assumes she is powerless, spineless and pathetic.

Another problem Hinata had on her hands was the box wondering,what's inside is it about her mother or is it something else beside her leaving.

Hinata wanted to know she needed to but, had to put that aside because she was too upset to deal with her problems she could not bear anymore at this moment

She had too much to handle for one thing she was rejected by naruto, Hinata sense a deadly aura that clouded her mind.

"Whose there" Hinata called out

It was silence this time Hinata was scared reaching out for her kunai. A few seconds one came straight towards Hinata; she had barely missed it by an inch.

"Show yourself!" Hinata growled

Hinata was in her traditional battle stance preparing if the person attacks her. Instantly, someone jumped out attacking her almost dropping the box.

"The poor little heiress is out here alone" Madara taunted

Hinata' eyes widen this was last person she wanted to see around here, as she pointed the kunai right at his throat.

"Speak, before I kill you" Hinata said.

Madara knocked the toy out of her hand grabbing hinata by the neck slamming her against the tree.

"You know what exactly what I want" Madara said with a smirk

He wanted her eyes those percious jewels that is most powerful weapon besides the other two eyes but, this is the most powerful one of all.

"No!" Hinata screamed.

"Wrong answer" Madara stated coldly

Within a few minutes Hinata felt a sharp pain to her waist which caused her to scream in terrible agony as the crimson liquid dripped on the ground.

"Now I'm going ask you again, hand over the bakgyuran" Madara demanded

"No" Hinata yelled as she kicks him

He hissed in pain and drops Hinata on the ground as she crawls backwards he stabs her in the leg.

Hinata screamed bloody murder as she was trying to escape luckily she did cause now Madra was after her.

She could careless about the pain adrenaline sweeping through her viens she just wanted to get out of here right now

Hinata continued to walk as best as possible not paying a attention Hinata tripped over the boulder. Hinata thought it was a boulder but, it wasn't it at all, it was metal cause it was a hollow sound.

Hinata stumbled backwards wondering what was this thing standing right in front of her it was covered with grass and dust appeared to be about twenty years old or even older.

"What is this" Hinata questioned as she rubbed her head

She looked inside what appeared to be some sort of flying machine that was never used in Kohona or even invented during this time period.

As she was removing the dust it had collected over the noticed that the big bold letters which spelled out **CAPSUEL ****CORPS. **

"This is strange" Hinata said

Hinata was trying to see if someone was inside the spaceship but, nobody was inside. Hinata accidently pushed a button and happened to fall inside.

"What the" Hinata said in confusion

As she looked around there was so many buttons she didn't know what to press. She did not know what to do because she had never seen this piece of machinery before in her life.

Until, she had found a big green button ,and she pressed it suddenly, the engine had started to roar

"Whoa!" Hinata yelled

Hinata had started to get sleepy and fell into a deep sleep dreaming about what just happen a few a couple of hours ago.

There was a loud noise red lights flashing which had caused Hinata to become startled wondering where that noise was coming from.

DANGER DANGER! Flashing across screen

Hinata was looking around she noticed that she was heading towards a strange planet at a very fast pace what appeared to be earth.

A/N: I'm very open to ideas and suggestions. Thanks for reviewing


	2. Misson Accomplished

Title: Eye Of The Storm

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing my story I'm really enjoying writing this story

Characters: Gohan and Hinata (other characters)

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 2: Mission Accomplished

Gohan was tapping his pencil against the desk to distract himself from being bored, from studying that what he has been was doing since, he recently saved the world from mass destruction.

He did not even feel like studying at all he was tired of studying, he really wanted to go outside to train with his little brother Goten, spend time with his father.

His mother was constantly on him about studying and how important it is to study he could careless he threw that out the window a long time ago.

It's not fair he just saved the world and this is how he is repaid by having twelve million books surrounding him.

_"This isn't fair, I should be able to relax!" Gohan muttered to himself_

He shouldn't be studying he should be relaxing cause the injuries were coming back to haunt him the pain in his right shoulder started to hurt again.

As he messaged his shoulder to ease the pain a few moments later the pain had started to fade away and felt more relaxed again.

"Hi" A voice called out

Gohan turning around wondering where that voice came from looking towards to his right it was his little brother Goten who was staring at the book Gohan was studying from.

"Hi Goten" Gohan beamed

As he noticed he was buried in a pile of books so, it was a sign he wouldn't be able to spend time with his little brother and he didn't like this one little bit.

"Studying again" Goten asked.

"Unfournately" Gohan sadly.

He really wanted to spend some quality time with his brother but, ever since he came home he has been studying for long periods of time.

Damn his mother of always pressuring Gohan about education it gets old but its also tiresome sometimes you have to take a break from education once and awhile.

"I really wanted to train with you today" Goten whined

"I know, but I can't" Gohan told

Goten sighed but, at least his friend Trunks is coming over to spend a couple weeks here because Bulma wanted to spend some quality time with her husband Vegeta.

At least Goten is not going to be bored cause at least he will have something fun to do actually no something destructive to do.

"Isn't Trunks staying over" Gohan reminded him

"Oh yeah" Goten realized.

Gohan laughed at his brother he was just like his dad with a very big heart, sometimes can be a little dense at times no scratch that all the time.

"Next time okay" Gohan promised

"Okay" Goten chriped

Meanwhile...downstairs

"Mom, how come I have to stay here?" Trunks asked

"The last time we left you alone, you almost burn the house down" Bulma reminded him

Trunks gave a cute innocent look on his face no mother couldn't resist at all

"Bra told me to do it" Trunks innocently

"No, she didn't" Bulma addressed

"Yeah, she did it was a dare" Trunks lied

She knew that trick and he wasn't going to get away with it suddenly, Chi-Chi was standing in the doorway waiting for her little guest.

"Hi Trunks" Chi-Chi said with a smile

"Hi miss Chi-Chi" Trunks said politely

"Goten is upstairs waiting for you" Chi-Chi said,

Trunks gave his mother a hug reminding him to use his manners and to be very respectful towards Chi-Chi.

Trunks had waved goodbye to his mother and rushed upstairs while two women had a short conversation with each other.

"Where is Gohan he is usually out here?" Bulma questioned

"Studying" Chi-Chi answered

"Studying, he should be resting" Bulma advised

Instead of fighting they should be able to be peaceful to one another it is a time for peace not war or violence.

"Bye, have fun" Chi-Chi said with a wave

Bulma sighs and smiled

"I hope so" Bulma prayed

Trunks came upstairs and noticed a whole bunch books in Gohan's room he had missed that much work .

"Hi trunks" Goten said.

"Hey, Ten" Trunks said.

"I thought he was going with us" Trunks questioned.

Goten shook his head and sighed heavily

"He can't he is studying" Goten replied.

"That sucks" Trunks said

"Yeah, it does" Goten added

"My dad is waiting for us" Goten said,

Chi-chi was standing in the door way seeing Goten and Trunks leaving the house and, she stopped them.

"Where are you two going?" Chi-Chi questioned

"We are going to meet up with dad" Gotten explained

"Be careful you two" Chi-chi advised.

They both had nodded there heads in agreement those two wouldn't even last a minute of being safe if they were paid to be careful.

Gohan had been up their for a pretty long time, she wanted to make sure he was okay after all she did drown him in books.

"Let me go see if Gohan is studying" Chi-chi said.

Gohan yawned he was extremely tired from studying so, he crawled to his bed the moment he laid down he was already asleep.

"Gohan" Chi-chi called out as she was walking upstairs

She walked into Gohan's room saw him sleeping in his bed he must have been very exhausted so, she decided to let him have a break from studying.

Chi-chi put the blanket over him kissed him on the forehead turning off the lights she closed the door behind her.

After she finished making Gohan's lunch she placed it in the fridge with a note attached to it, chi-chi realized she had to go shopping for dinner.

After an hour of sleep Gohan woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed then, his stomach growled which means he needed food So, he went downstairs to go look for his mother.

"Mom" Gohan called out

Gohan noted she wasn't there so, he went to the fridge he opened it saw a bento box with a note attached to it.

_Dear Gohan,_

_Here's is your lunch _

_Since you have been studying extremely hard _

_you deserve to take a break_

_Love,_

_Mom_

He smiled mentally thanking her for her kindness even though, she has a very strong heart when they risk their lives.

Instead of eating inside his room because he needed some fresh air and at least see the sun while he had the chance.

As he sat down eating his lunch he noticed a red and orange light in the sky.

"I hope that is not one of Trunks or Goten pranks" Gohan thought

He looked up and saw the object heading right in his direction.

As he was trying to get a closer look his eyes widen he saw a girl trapped inside.

"She's going to get hurt" Gohan thought.

Gohan had to do something she couldn't let the little girl get hurt he made promise to protect people regardless if there family or not.

"I have to save her" Gohan thought

As he sped off trying to catch the spaceship but, it was moving too fast, he had to wait until, it slows down or crashes.

"There is no way to slow it down" Gohan yelled.

Within a spilt second there was a crash was so, loud it almost shattered the whole mountain side.

He went to to investigate noticed a thick cloud of smoke rising in the air, as he rushed towards the crash sight.

He went over the flames were out of control and started to spread around the forest area reaching the trees.

"I was too late" Gohan cursed himself

Gohan heard someone in the distance it was Goku, Trunks and Goten. He was very happy to see them for the most part.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled

"What happened are you all right?" Goku asked

"Yes, I'm f-" Gohan said

Gohan heard a young girl screaming for help, that was when they had started to jump into action.

"Goten and Trunks put the flames out dad come with me" Gohan commanded

"Okay" Goten and Trunks said in unison

Goku just nodded and followed Gohan

Goku flew in the air searching for the girl but, he couldn't really see cause of the thick smoke and high raising flames.

"Help me please" Hinata cried out

While Gohan was searching on ground he was looking spotted a girl trying to pull herself out of the rubble.

"HELP!" Hinata screamed

Gohan was flown straight to the girl as she was trapped underneath the rubble, he was removing the rubble quickly as possible but the flames were spreading.

Goten and Trunks put the flames out now that was done Gohan could finally move faster and get her out safely.

"Miss, I'm going to get you out okay" Gohan said

"Okay" Hinata nodded.

Finally, he was able to clear the rubble out of the way and pull the girl to safety at the right time because there was another explosion.

Hinata fell on top of Gohan by accident, as she locked eyes with Gohan her face turned a bright reddish pink.

"Miss, are you all right" Gohan asked

Hinata nodded

"Are you hurt?" Gohan said.

"I don't know" Hinata answered.

"You don't know" Gohan asked.

Hinata nodded as her eyes looked at the boy Gohan saw something it was in her eyes there were filled with hurt, pain and innocence.

"All I remember is crashing" Hinata said.

"Do you have a name?" Gohan asked.

" Hyuga Hinata" Hinata squeaked

"Son Gohan" Gohan introduced

Gohan noticed a horrible gash at her waist and her appeared to be with a sharp tool like a knife or a sword, whatever happened to her it must have been one hell of a fight.

It appeared to be infected and needed to be treated soon as possible before she die he did not want that on his conscious.

"Thank you" Hinata whispered

Hinata leaned on Gohan for support, when he touched her forehead Hinata had a fever and this was not a good sign at all.

"This is not good" Gohan gulped

"What's not good" Gotten asked

"Her injuries, she needs medical attention" Gohan said fearfully

" Is she going to be okay" Goku asked

"Hopefully, once her wounds are treated" Gohan explained

Gohan carried her bridal style hopefully not injuring the girl than she already is

That was until,Gohan noticed something of the ordinary, it was a black monkey tail suddenly, Gohan screamed so loud everyone on earth heard him.

"SHE'S A SAIYAN !" Gohan screamed

A/N: Thank you for reviewing, hope you enjoy the story so far! ^•^


	3. What's a Saiyan?

Title: Eye Of The Storm

A/N: Thank you for reviewing I really appericated it, still open for suggestions

Characters: Gohan & Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 3: What is a Saiyan?

Gohan was shocked Hinata is a saiyan ,how is this possible, there were so many questions he had in store for her.

Not yet because she is recovering from her injuries that was a another thing was on his mind those injuries didn't come from a fall.

Someone was after her and for what he wanted to know was she in terrible danger? or her home was being destroyed?

Gohan was thinking about this it was really starting to weigh on him, Gohan wanted to find out about her he only knows her name that is all he knows.

Goten and Trunks came into the room were Hinata was sleeping saw the injuries were quite severe they didn't expected to be this way.

"Wow, I didn't know they were that deep" Trunks suspected

"Me neither" Goten added

Gohan sighed as he saw Hinata sleeping she did look very peaceful, hopefully whatever happened to her it wasn't traumatizing.

''Is she going to wake up" Trunks questioned.

"Soon" Gohan promised

Gohan want to ask her questions not only about her tail, but also were she came from if Saiyans lived there too.

Trunks wanted to know what was the big deal she was girl who was injured what's so mysterious about her, and why does he want to ask her questions.

"Whats the big deal" Trunks scoffed

"She's a Saiyan" Gohan replied

Goten and Trunks eyes grew was this some joke that Gohan was playing cause if it is then, this is one good prank.

"Is this a joke" Trunks said

Gohan never lies he always tell the truth, he is being honest for the most part

"Wait, how?" Goten questioned as he tilted his head to the side

"She has a tail" Gohan pointed out

Gohan pointed at her black monkey tail she was holding on to while she was sleeping

"Cool" Trunks and Goten said in unison

"Can we pull her tail" Trunks asked

"What, no why would you do that !" Gohan shouted

" I heard its a weakness" Trunks remembered

"No pulling her tail" Gohan warned

Goten and Trunks sighed that would be really funny to do but, if Gohan says no then, they won't do it at all.

Meanwhile, Gohan was trapped in his own thoughts wondering if both of her parents were Saiyans or probably one of them were.

They had to determine if this girl is a threat or not but, from the looks of it she isn't a threat but, looks can be deceiving.

"I don't know first, we have to see if she is a threat" Goten advised.

Gohan stared at Hinata instantly, he sensed her aura it was tranquil, gentle and pleasant like a cool breeze on a hot summer day.

Gohan noted her wounds that she had came from a fight so, she has to be a fighter a very strong fighter to survive .

Gohan was very conflicted about this because he doesn't sense any fighting instincts from her because he feels a calm aura surrounding her.

Goten and trunks came into room to call Gohan downstairs for dinner, Gohan didn't want to leave her but, he was going to check on her afterwards.

"I'll be right there" Gohan called out

He went downstairs and sat down at the table and started to eat his dinner but, he couldn't really focus because he was worried about Hinata.

"Gohan are you okay?" Chi-chi asked.

Chi-chi knew something was nbothering him he was always like that caring and loving, about people just like his father they are always the same.

"Yes" Gohan responded

"I hope she is okay" Goten said worried

"Me too" Trunks added

"She will be okay" Goku said cheerfully

"Yeah, she will be" Chi-Chi reminded them

The boys felt better about it now they the confidence to know that Hinata is going to okay all they need is a positive attitude.

After dinner he went to go check on her one last time to make sure, Chi-Chi and Goku were standing in the door way.

"Gohan, go to bed you been here over an hour" Chi-Chi spoke

"Mom, I just want to make sure she is all right" Gohan explained

"She will be " Chi-Chi said

" Okay" Gohan sighed

'Gohan could not agrue his mother down cause that was simply impossible, because she would always win whatever she says goes but, Goku can argue her down very easily.

He went into his room it has been a very long day, so he just kept thinking about her until, he fell asleep.

Hinata woke up she felt her wounds they were neatly dressed, she was surprised that someone took the time and effort to heal up her wounds.

Hinata tired her best to sit-up but, she felt a dull pain that shot down to her body. She hissed out in pain holding her side.

"Damn" Hinata mentally cursed herself

Hinata looked around her surroundings she spotted two boys staring at her but, one looked to be six or eight years old while the other boy looked to be around nine years old.

Somehow they didn't look like normal children they were physically fit for their age which was strange to Hinata.

There aura was very interesting yet almost intimidating they seemed to have a child-like innocence but, a strong fighting spirit despite their small size.

"Hi how are you feeling" Goten said cheerfully

Hinata was a little bit scared at the boys especially Goten they were extremely friendly.

"Ten, your scaring her" Trunks warned

"Oops sorry " Goten said sheepishly as he was scratching his head

"Its okay" Hinata said,

"By the way my name is Trunks" Trunks said with a grin

"My name is Goten" Goten yelled

Hinata smiled with a very calm look on her face

"Nice to meet you ,Goten-kun and Trunks-kun" Hinata said

Goten and Trunks were wondering why did she talk like that it was kind of strange maybe that is how they talk to each other.

Chi-chi came upstairs and noticed the two boys were talking to Hinata, she just smiled at them she seemed so motherly towards them.

"Goten Trunks breakfast is ready" Chi-Chi yelled

"See you downstairs, Hinata" Trunks said

"Get better Hina" Goten said with a smile

Hinata noticed some in the doorway it was a woman with jet black hair tied into a bun with onyx eyes also wearing a chinese-styled outfit.

She came into the room Hinata sensed no threat from her but, she mentally noted this woman can be very sweet but, can have one hell of a temper.

"My son Gohan and Goten were worried about you also Trunks and my husband" Chi-Chi explained

Hinata's cheeks were bright reddish pink she didn't know they cared about her a lot and she hasn't even met them yet. accept for Trunks and Goten.

"Well, tell them thank you so much" Hinata said shyly

Chi-Chi nodded

"Im Chi-Chi" Chi-Chi introduced

"Hyuga Hinata, nice to meet you Chi-Chi-san" Hinata smiled,

Chi-chi was amazed at Hinata was very proper and respectful, she spoke she must have be educated.

"Breakfast is downstairs , okay" Chi-chi said as she handed her a pair of clothes

"Thank you" Hinata chimed

Chi-Chi went downstairs to check to make sure to save some food for Hinata cause those boys are capable of eating everything.

Hinata picked up her clothes it was a black pants and a dark colored long sleeved shirt and some undergarments also a towel and some soap.

She went into the bathroom to take a shower but, she had to be careful because of her wounds she didn't want them to open up again.

After she was done she went downstairs but, her tail made her wonder if they were going to be afraid of her after they see this.

Hinata came downstairs and Chi-Chi had a smile on her Gohan looked at Hinata she was very beautiful pale creamy skin, midnight black hair an her eyes were lavender.

Gohan wanted to ask her about her eyes how come there were like that can she see.

She walked over to the table and sat next to Gohan Hinata was very quiet she didn't say anything but was eating her breakfast.

While everyone was enjoying breakfast that Chi-Chi had made Hinata was enjoying herself it was quiet nice and it was so comfortable.

"Is something the matter" Chi-Chi asked

"Thank you for your kindness" Hinata said with a smile

"Your welcome, dear"Chi-Chi said

Hinata was enjoying her breakfast she never knew how motherly she was maybe this is what its like to have a mother to be showered with love and affection.

"Hinata" Gohan asked

"Yes,Gohan-kun" Hinata responded

" Have your eyes always been like that?" Gohan questioned

Hinata stared they probably don't know about her bloodline or what a her eyes are capable of .

"Its a family trait" Hinata explained

"Family trait?" Trunks asked

Hinata nodded it is true everyone in Kohona knows about these they are a very powerful tool and useful form searches to sensing chakra.

"Yes , its a common trait in my family" Hinata explained

"Like your tail"Gohan stated

Hinata wondered why were they so interested in her tail what's the big deal about it was just something she had since birth.

"Why are you so interested about my tail" Hinata questioned

" Your a Saiyan" Gohan said

Hinata laughed wondering was this some joke cause if it is then, it must have been one hell of a joke.

Gohan's face was serious and Hinata stopped laughing it wasn't a joke it was serious.

"A saiyan? What's that" Hinata asked as she tilts her head

Everyone's eyes widen this poor girl was clueless she doesn't know what she well the other side of her until, Trunks nearly screamed at her.

"You don't know what a saiyan is" Trunks yelled

"It one of the best things in the world" Goten said happily

"No, in our world theirs only ninjas, junchinki and justsus no Saiyans" Hinata responded

They were all wondering what on earth is that all one sentence was her world really created this way filled with war and utter choas .

"I will explain later" Hinata said looking at them

"How about we explain to her what is a saiyan" Gohan requested

While Gohan was explaining the history of the saiyan race and what they are also there capabilty Hinata's eyes widen in surprise that she was part of this race.

"So, I'm one too" Hinata questioned

"Yes, didn't your father tell you" Gohan said.

Hinata shook her head to learn about her family's secret they kept from her so, many years.

Hinata suddenly realized this is why her father was harsh on her cause they were afraid she will become stronger than him.

Is this the reason why he was degrading her because she was a monster in her fathers eyes and not the perfect girl he wants

Hinata looked at Chi-Chi then, spoke

"May I be excused chi-chi-san"Hinata said

"Yes, you may" Chi-Chi said

Hinata almost tripped by accident how was she going to explain this one it was more compilcated than it already is.

Gohan went to go talk to her to make sure she was calm cause she looked to be very upset when she left.

"Hinata"Gohan called

He heard her crying maybe because she is scared it was a new thing for her maybe he show her its not that bad being a saiyan.

"Yes" Hinata said wiping her tears

"Why are you crying, was it something I said" Gohan said

"No, Gohan-kun, I just realized why my father hates me" Hinata said sadly.

" Why would your father hate you ". Gohan asked

"Because I'm not wants me to be" Hinata explained

Hinata looks at him and then she spoke to him again wondering what he expects her to be .

"What do you mean?" Gohan said as he raised his eyebrow

" Ever since the day I was born he expects me to be this cold, ruthless heiress but I'm not" Hinata sadly

"He should accept you for who you are " Gohan said

"He doesn't he just sees me as a weak and pathetic" Hinata cried

Gohan thought of an idea to prove her father wrong to show that she isn't weak at all she is strong and powerful like the saiyan she is.

"Prove him wrong" Gohan said

Hinata looked up at Gohan wondering how was she going to do that and why did he wanted to help her.

"What do you mean?" Hinata said

" I'll train you, how does that sound" Gohan said

Hinatas eyes grew with surprise thinking was this a trick he was playing but, he was actually serious cause she can see it in his eyes.

"Okay, I will teach you some of my tricks too"Hinata said cheerfully

"Deal!" Gohan said.

"But, I have to wait until, my wounds heal up" Hinata reminded him

"Okay, after your wounds heal we will start training" Gohan said

Hinata gave pulled him into a hug with a big smile on her face as her heart was full with confidence and hope.

"Thank you Gohan-kun" Hinata said with a smile

"You're welcome" Gohan said blushing

A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter any it took me a long time to finish it thank you for reading and reviewing I really appericated. ^.^ BYE!


	4. Getting To Know Hinata

Title: Eye Of The Storm

Characters: Gohan and Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 4: Getting to know Hinata

Hinata was silent reflecting on what happened since yesterday, thinking it was a terrible dream but, and now there's no turning back now.

Hinata was suppose to rest, right now she couldn't cause she had , this on her mind wondering what other lies father kept from her.

Hinata slammed her head against the pillow wondering why on earth, would he lie was it because he was acting out in fear of the nine-tails or was it to uphold the clan's reputation.

"_Is he afraid I will lose control or __become like Naruto-kun" Hinata thought_

_Hinata heard his name she became enraged but, at the same time Hinata wanted to cry because he _hurt and humilated , wondering if she will able to love and trust others again.

That was the last thing she wanted to hear about is Naruto, Hinata confessed to Naruto twice and he still rejects her .

Hinata thought about it maybe it is time for her to move on and stop chasing after Naruto.

Instead he goes after Sakura out of all people the one who didn't put her life on the line not when Pein invaded Kohona.

Hinata took a deep breath and fell flat on her back trying to get rid of the negative thoughts that clouded her mind.

She had something to keep her mind off the box, she found in the tree before she ran away from home.

Wondering what was inside the box she reached over from the nightstand and just stared at it thinking what's inside and how come it was for her.

Hinata got a closer look at the box, it did have a beautiful markings on it, she could tell it was made with care whoever did it must have done a very good job.

Hinata heard someone coming in her room she quickly placed the box on the nightstan.

She was meditating to clear her mind, pretending to be asleep was until, Gohan lightly tapped on the door.

Hinata saw Gohan sitting right beside her instantly, her face was reddish pink.

Gohan chuckled, he noted Hinata has tendency to blush over the smallest things which was adorable he was thinking to himself.

"Feeling better" Gohan said cheerfully

"Yes, thanks for asking" Hinata stuttered

"Your welcome" Gohan spoken

Hinata was enjoying his company, he was very warm and kindhearted she wouldn't even know he was Saiyan because of his friendly aura.

Hinata and Gohan sat in silence for quiet sometime until, Gohan broke the long deary silence by asking her a question.

"Where are you from?"Gohan asked

"I'm from Kohagakure" Hinata said softly

"Is it a planet" Gohan said

Hinata giggled , Gohan was feeling a bit embarrassed that he said that maybe it wasn't a planet but, it sounds like one.

"No, its small village" Hinata corrected

Gohan wanted to know more about her village what were they like and what do they do for fun, was it like here on planet earth.

"What's it like?" Gohan said curiously

"Its different" Hinata said casually

"How?" Gohan asked

"Basically, our objective is to protect the Hokage and civilans" Hinata explained

"So you're a..." Gohan asked

"A Ninja" Hinata chimed in

Gohan was surprised that Hinata was a fighter just like him, so they were both in the same position to protect loved ones.

"We do the same thing accept were not ninjas" Gohan added,

"Oh, wow" Hinata spoken

Something was on Hinata's mind all day thinking about being a demi-saiyan, afraid that something bad might happen she will able to keep it under control.

"Gohan-kun, I have to ask you something" Hinata said as she pointed her two fingers together

"Hm, what is it" Gohan asked

"How do you deal with it?" Hinata asked

"Deal with being a Saiyan" Gohan responded

Hinata nodded he could sense , fear just by looking at her eyes he felt the same way too, when he found out he was Saiyan he had doubt within himself was able to have the same confidence as his father .

Once he got use to fighting, he was able to gain the confidence he need to fight against his enemies.

"It's just like being a human" Gohan explained.

"Oh, just with abnormal strength, speed and a big appetite" Hinata joked

Hinata and Gohan laughed

Hinata felt better maybe being a Saiyan is not so bad after all, maybe she might learn a couple moves that can improve her fighting skills and find her inner strength.

"What about losing control?" Hinata questioned

"Its just based on emotions" Gohan said.

"So, how I feel depends on the outcome" Hinata added.

"Yes, by putting your fears aside and fight for what you believe in" Gohan said

Hinata realized what he meant by this instead of constantly worrying, put your motivations and dreams first.

"You mean the Nindo way!" Hinata exclaimed

Gohan was utterly confused on what she had just said a couple of moments ago, what did she meant by it.

"What's the Nindo way" Gohan said with confusion

"Basically it means the "Ninja way" its a personal rule a shinobi lives by" Hinata informed

Hinata nodded with a big smile on her face, which made Gohan smile too, He dexide to get to know Hinata on a emotional level to change on to her family life.

"So, what about your family" Gohan said

"My family is very... " Hinata trailed off

Gohan looked at her facial expression was hint of sadness, that was what he sensed from her, when he saved her from the crash.

Gohan touched her shoulder Hinata looked at him for a moment, she actually felt more relaxed he already knew the truth so, mine us well tell him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Gohan interrupted,

"You were was honest with me, so I shall do the same" Hinata added,

It was true Gohan was being honest with her so, they couldn't stop there, at least she was being honest not avoiding questions.

"My family is compilcated" Hinata admitted

"Complicated" Gohan pondered

"My family is divided into two groups the Main House and the Branch house" Hinata explained

Gohan's eyes widen there was class system in the family that was extremely strange, he thought that the family were suppose to be together.

"What does the Main House do and the Branch House do?" Gohan said curiously

"The Main House keep things under control while the Branch House protects" Hinata said.

Hinata knew she had said too much but, she didn't care because he told about being a Saiyan.

Hinata explaining the cursed seal for the Branch house they to have on there third birthday and its capability of having the cursed seal.

Gohan was angry of how they treated there family it was cruel, senseless and inhumane is it really important to them to keep it a secret.

"Why would they do that!" Gohan said in anger

Hinata was shocked to see Gohan that angry before, he was so sweet and kind, she never want to see that side of him again.

Hinata calmed Gohan down to explain the purpose of the cursed seal and why the Branch House has to have it .

"They have no right to do that" Gohan bitterly

"I know I feel the same way too but, it's the only to protect the Bakugyan" Hinata responded

Gohan looked at her wondering what he was talking about because he was very interested in this conversation right now it was starting to get interesting.

"What's a bakyugan" Gohan said.

Hinata pointed at her eyes, he was surprised those eyes must be pretty poweful, in order for it to be kept a secret from outsiders.

"My eyes have the ability to see things like chakra, soild objects" Hinata explained.

"So, that's why your eyes are like that" Gohan said.

Hinata nodded at least she was being honest with him and in return Gohan was being very kind towards her.

Hinata looked towards her left and noticed two boys here it was Goten and Trunks listening to the conversation.

"You're a Ninja" Trunks said

"That's so cool" Goten said jumping up and down

"You guys were listening the whole time" Gohan said in shock

"Yeah, we beeen in here for thirty minutes" They both said.

Hinata was really surprised at how quiet and quickly, they came into room it would take Ninjas a couple of years to master but, they got it.

"You're a princess or something" Goten asked

Hinata laughed at the boys very active imagination it was, too priceless, Trunks and Goten were blushing with embarassment.

"No, I'm not a princess I'am a heiress" Hinata told them

"Oh" Goten said nodding slowly

"He still doesn't get it" Gohan said

Gohan and Hinata among themselves until, Trunks caught there attention

"So, what else a Ninja can do" Trunks asked

They sat down and listen to the converstation as Hinata was explaining, what ninjas do from justus to dangerous missions.

"That sounds like fun" Trunks said

"It is" Hinata said.

"Can you teach us please Hina?" Goten begged

"What do you want me to teach you"Hinata asked

"To walk on water and throw knives" Trunks pleaded

Hinata sweatdropped the walking on water she will do but, the throwing of Kunais, Hinata wasn't sure but, she is willing to let them.

"Okay, after my wounds are done healing" Hinata promised

"Yay" Goten and Trunks cheered

She smiled at those two as they both hugged her, Hinata almost fell to the ground cause of those two there were pretty strong for there age .

Gohan smiled at her wondering why she is like that maybe she has a sibling.

"Thank you ,Hina" Goten said

"Thanks, your the best" Trunks cheered

"No problem" Hinata said,

As those two walked away with a smiles on their faces, Gohan looked at her thinking what has she got herself into hopefully, she could handle them cause those two are a handful.

Hinata went downstairs to help Chi-Chi with housekeeping and she was shocked to see Hinata out of bed she should be sleeping to recover.

"You should be resting" Chi-chi advised

" I know, I couldn't because I was talking with Gohan-kun" Hinata answered

"Do you mind doing some housekeeping" Chi-chi asked

"Sure" Hinata said cheerfully

Hinata was helping chi-chi after all she did accepted her into her home so, what about turning the favor in giving a helping hand.

So, she went outside to help Chi-Chi with the laundry it was very beautiful outside, it definetly reminded of home the only difference was it was wide open space were you can just run wild.

"You're so kind " Chi-chi said.

"I know, its just how the way I'm" Hinata said.

"Are like this at home?" Chi-chi said

Hinata always been like that she was always helpful, she was very kind to those around her, even helping others that are less fortunate.

For example like giving candy or rice cakes to children at the orphanages even helping the elderly even helping the servants around the house.

"My mother always taught me be kind to others" Hinata said

"Your mother?" Chi-chi asked

"She said that's how you earn good blessings" Hinata said with a smile

"Your mother must be very proud of you" Chi-Chi added

"She is" Hinata said as she looked up at the sky.

A/N: Whew! I'm finally done with this chapter anyway, the next chapter is when Hinata starts to train with Gohan.

Also another I wanted to add is when Hinata starts to train to Gohan that is when she falls for him.

I'll update soon BYE! ^^


	5. This Is Only The Beginning

Title: Eye Of The Storm

Characters: Gohan and Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 5: This Is Only The Beginning

Hinata was excited and nervous at the same time, she had to two reasons why she felt this way, the first reason why she was excited because her injuries have fully healed; now she is able to start training with Gohan.

Second reason why Hinata was feeling nervous; she wondered, what was Gohan going to teach her first, and what was he like as a teacher was he like her father Hiashi harsh, cold and strict or does he take a more calmer, friendly approach.

Hinata decides to distract herself by helping miss Chi-Chi with the housekeeping, Chi-Chi had enjoyed her company after all, it does get a little lonely being by yourself with nobody to talk to or socialize with someone.

Chi-Chi didn't mind anyway cause she can use an extra hand especially with the cooking because cooking for them is a handful and, how much food they eat you swear your were feeding a large family.

Hinata felt the same to cause she had a large appitite too, at first she thought that it was strange but, when Gohan explained to her why she has the typical Saiyan appetite; Hinata was able to accept it.

Chi-Chi was happy to see Hinata had, made a full recovery just like the out come, was going to be a positive one.

"Your strength has returned" Chi-chi said

"I feel better thanks for nursing me back to health" Hinata said cheerfully

"You're welcome" Chi-Chi said politely

Chi-Chi worried Gohan doesn't push Hinata too far in training, she is a pretty strong so, she will probably be able to handle it she's a strong girl.

"I hope Gohan, don't push you too hard" Chi-chi said.

Hinata didn't want to be different because she a girl, that doesn't matter because she was treated the same way with Kurenai when she wanted to train just like Kiba and Shino but, kurenai refused to let it happen.

"I don't mind at all" Hinata said as she was gathering the plates

"Really are you able to handle it" Chi-chi asked.

Hinata nodded

Hinata has taken much stricter training regiment especially, from her father Hiashi to make her become a tougher fighter, to uphold the reputation of the Hyuga Clan.

It was a fail when she fought against Neji in the exams and was easily defeated, her father never looked at her the same again only assumed she is just a waste of time, useless and disgraceful to the Hyuga Clan.

"I'm just making sure" Chi-chi said.

Hinata giggled

Hinata smiled at Chi-Chi and praised for her motherly influence, this is what Gohan was talking about his mother how sometimes; she can be extremely overly protective. When it comes to fighting, training or even when they go on a journey.

"I will be fine" Hinata said.

Chi-chi sighed and looked at Hinata thinking to herself, if her mother acts the same way when it comes to training or any other stuff she has mentioned.

"Does your mother worry like this?" Chi-chi asked.

When Hinata heard the word "Mother" instantly, she started to feel a pain in her chest thinking about her mother the day she abandoned her, when she was a little.

Chi-chi saw it as Hinata's eyes begun to fill up with tears, she quickly blinked her eyes trying to avoid tears from her falling down but, she couldn't stop cause more tears fell down.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Chi-chi asked.

Hinata looked at her then, she had a smile on her face constantly wiping the tears away with her sleeve, Hinata was taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"It's not a big deal" Hinata sniffled

It wasn't a very big deal to Hinata she was use to being alone, besides her family does treat her like an outcast cause of her tail but, it wasn't a problem.

"Did something bad happen to your mother" Chi-Chi asked.

"She left when I was baby and never came back" Hinata explained.

Chi-chi hugged Hinata as her face grew red, not because she was embarrassed but, because she actually had someone who cares for her unlike her father who brushed her aside, or considered her weak.

Hinata was thinking this is what its like to have a mother somebody who will lead the way and comfort you when have a bad nightmare or having a bad day. Chi-Chi had a smile on her face and said.

"I'll treat you as if you are my daughter" Chi-Chi responded

Hinata had a smile on her face, a few moments they heard a loud creak at the door and footsteps were approaching towards the kitchen.

It was Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Goku they all looked like they had been into a really rough fight, cause there clothes were nearly torn and covered in dirt and grass all over the place.

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes they fight very aggressive ,making the shinobi's fights look like kids play after, all they are part of the Saiyan race, so a warrior must remain strong.

"What happened?!" Chi-Chi said in horror

"Well, I guess we had a little bit too much fun" Goku joked

"Are you trying to scar Hinata for life?!" Chi-Chi scolded

Hinata was already use to seeing graphic images from people getting impaled with a kunai to getting there heads chopped off.

"Its all right chi-chi-san, I seen things worse than this" Hinata said

"Really" They all said

Hinata nodded for a girl who has a very sweet personality is able, to handle situations like this life or a death, she is able to take it on anything.

"All right then, go wash up for dinner" Chi-Chi sai d quickly

The boys went upstairs to go wash up for dinner, Hinata was thinking to herself, that was one hell of a fight and must have been fun to do.

The boys can down for dinner and they started eating until, Goku had something which caught Hinata's undivided attention.

"So, you're the one Gohan talks about" Goku said cheerfully

Hinata looked at Gohan and started blushing , covered her mouth to avoid herself from bursting out laughing.

Gohan's face flushed with embarassment how the way his father was talking about her like it was the thing to do.

"You're right she is cute" Goku said.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted as his face was turning crimson red

Hinata's face flushed, so this what Son Gohan thinks about her cute and adorable .

"It's okay"Hinata manage to say

"Looks like somebody is embarrassed" Trunks teased.

Goten wanted to laugh but, he didn't Hinata stared at her just agreed to what his dad would say.

"Like a princess" Goten pointed out

Hinata looked at him and smiled

"How sweet Goten-kun" Hinata said blushing

"You're the one who will be training with my son" Goku asked.

"Yes" Hinata said,

When they first time she met Goku, he was very nice and easygoing just like Goten with a childish charm to him that, has the ability to attract people like a magnet.

"I just want to wish you the best of luck" Goku said with a goofy smile

Hinata smiled back at him, Hinata wished that people can be more like this, instead the world isn't like that it is filled with chaos, hatred and death.

She learned that hard way, when she fought against Pein , even though he showed no emotion she sensed, that he had resentment against the world and all of Kohona.

"So, are you up for the training" Gohan said.

"Yes, I don't mind Gohan-kun" Hinata explained.

"First, you will learn to control Ki" Gohan said.

Hinata nodded then, confused as to what he was talking about, she just had ignored what he said for a moment and continue to eat dinner wait what was in store for tomorrow.

After dinner she helped Chi-chi with the dishes but, she wanted her to get a good night's rest and stop worrying.

"You have to go sleep, you have a big day ahead of you" Chi-chi advised

"I know, but I'm little nervous" Hinata said.

It was true Hinata was scared on inside wondering what the earth is Ki and how is it used? Is it like chakura or something totally different.

"It will be okay" Chi-chi said.

Hinata nodded maybe she should stop thinking about exclude the negative thoughts from her mind and replace them with the good.

"Thanks Chi-chi-san" Hinata said with a smile

Hinata gave a hug and told her goodnight as she was walking towards her room to go to bed.

Hinata woke up early around seven or eight it was morning, cause she heard birds chriping in the window. she yawned and stretched as she was ,staring at the beautiful sunrise over the horizon.

It definitely looked calm and peaceful over the bright blue sky, she wished this could last forever as she was cleaning up in the room.

Hinata went into the bathroom to her daily routine, then she saw a pair of clothes were sitting beside her bed, what appeared to be training clothes and a note attached to it.

_From Chi-Chi_

_Good luck and don't overwork yourself._

_Love, _

_Chi-Chi_

Hinata put on her clothes she wore a royal purple shirt with no sleeves and a pair of black pants with a sash around her waist that exposed her womanly figure that no male could not resist.

Hinata brushed her hair and put it in a low ponytail, she looked in the mirror and smiled actually, she felt like a whole new person like nothing can't stop her.

Gohan came upstairs and looked at Hinata and noted that she had a curves meaning she was very beautiful wondering why no man ever dated her or even asked her out.

"Wait, why I'm thinking this she is a friend not my girlfriend" Gohan mentally scolded

Hinata did not know Gohan was staring at her until, she turned to her left and noticed Gohan with a hint of blush in his cheeks, he was staring at her within a few moments he manage to say something.

"Um, breakfast is ready" Gohan squeaked

"Okay, I will be downstairs" Hinata said with a smile

Gohan left the room with a sigh thinking to himself why did he react like that, he just had to be normal and keep his cool she just a girl right, who probably have millions of men on there knees asking for her hand in marriage.

Hinata came downstairs with a big smile on her face as she sat at the table to eat breakfast cause she had a big day today with training.

"Oh, you look pretty" Goten said

"Thank you" Hinata said with a smile

"Before we do any fighting ,you have to learn the basics" Gohan explained.

Hinata took a deep breath cause she wasn't up for any fighting today but, maybe this is where he explains what Ki is probably.

"Okay" Hinata said.

They were heading outside to go to a forest area to train, until, Hinata noticed her headband was missing she had to get because that was something she cannot bear to leave without it and that was something that reminded her of home.

"I forgot something" Hinata said

"You forgot what" Gohan asked.

"My headband!" Hinata said in shock

Hinata ran upstairs to go get it and luckily, she found it was on the nightstand where the box was , she forgot to open, Hinata tied it around her neck like a bandana and downstairs to meet the others.

"Okay, now I'm ready" Hinata said as she went downstairs

Hinata was wondering how on earth were going to get to, the training grounds couldn't they just walk there or something.

"Wait, how are we going to get to the training grounds?" Hinata asked

Suddenly, they realized that Hinata didn't know they were able to fly, maybe she doesn't remember because she was unconscious.

"By flying" Gohan said.

Hinata's eyes widen in surprise she seriously thought this was a joke, she could handle being a Saiyan but, flying I do not think so.

"Are you serious?" Hinata said in surprise

They all nodded in agreement

"Is it safe?" Hinata questioned.

"Trust me, I won't let you fall" Gohan said as he outstretched his hand

Hinata agreed since he did save her life from the crash, and welcome her into his home with open arms so, she was able to trust him.

Hinata accepted his offer with a simple nod and a smile

"Okay" Hinata squeaked

Suddenly, he carried her bridal style and Hinata's cheeks were pinkish red for she never been so close before with someone not even Naruto.

It felt so good to feel the wind in her face and noticed the puffy white clouds in the sky, she wanted to touch it and she did it felt like cotton.

Why was she was thinking about like that about Gohan, he probably has a type which is probably a bold, confident and strong-willed girl not a shy, quiet type like Hinata.

"Why I'm I even thinking this way, you didn't learn from the last time" Hinata cursed mentally

"Where here" Gohan said

Hinata looked at her surroundings it was really a beautiful mountain area, it was really a nice place to train so, you can actually be one with nature and your surroundings.

As he placed her on the ground, she wondered where did Goten, Trunks and Goku went they probably went somewhere else to train so they concentrate.

"So, why did you bring me here" Hinata asked

" So, you can focus your energy better" Gohan explained.

"Meaning Ki right?" Hinata questioned

"Yes," Gohan stated

"So, what is Ki" Hinata said in curiosity

" It's natural energy we use to manipulate to create certain attacks" Gohan informed

" Like what" Hinata asked

"For flight, sensing and powerful blasts" Gohan explained

"So, it's like chakura Hinata noted

" Yes, the only difference is we don't use hand signs to do a attack" Gohan stated

Hinata was absorbing the information that Gohan had just given her, maybe this will help her improve her skills it was interesting to learn.

"So, how do you gather Ki?" Hinata questioned

"In order to do this you must draw it out like this" Gohan said.

Hinata was watching closely at what Gohan was doing, Hinata noticed a bright ball that was shining in his hands like a star in a sky.

"So, that's Ki?" Hinata asked.

Gohan nodded

"Yes, the more you use it the more powerful it becomes" Gohan informed

Hinata understood what he meant by this, Gohan insisted on helping her and found a easier way for her to control her Ki.

Hinata and Gohan were sitting face to face lotus-style, with her hands open wide like she was holding a ball.

"Now, close your eyes" Gohan instructed

Hinata closed her eyes but, she felt relaxed taking a deep breath calming herself down. Feeling very relaxed like she was in a sea of nothing.

"Relax and draw out your energy" Gohan advised.

Hinata relaxed an let go of everything not even thinking about what has happened to her forgetting all her troubles from her childhood memories to the painful rejection.

Hinata had a bit of trouble at first, she struggled cause she used too much, and blown in her face by accident, Second time she used a little bit and faded away. It was harder than, she at least expected but, that was not going to stop her.

Gohan watch her as she was drawing out her Ki the first time, Hinata closed her eyes this time she imagined a light purple ball floating in her hands.

Hinata cupped her hands together and she closed her eyes, suddenly something happen a medium size ball was floating in her hands.

As Hinata opened her eyes she noticed a lavender shaped ball was floating in her hands suddenly, she grew happy like a child who saw a toy the first time.

"Gohan-kun, look!" Hinata shouted with excitement

Gohan smiled now she was able to draw the Ki out after her third attempt but, Gohan advised her every night to practice controlling Ki so, she can get use to it.

Hinata hugged Gohan then, he started to blushing at how the way Hinata was happy, a loving person maybe training her wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Thank you Gohan-kun" Hinata said,

Gohan smiled and sighed

"This is only the beginning" Gohan thought to himself

A/N: This begins Hinata-chan training Anyway I hope you enjoy the story!

BYE!^…^!


	6. Hide & Seek

Title: Eye Of The Storm

Characters: Gohan and Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 6: Hide & Seek

Hinata in her bedroom meditation mode, learning to manipulate Ki it was much easier than, she expected what she had learned three weeks ago.

It was improvement even though, its just a small start it was lasting archivement on her part because now she is able to accept her Saiyan side.

Thanks to Gohan now she is able to draw her Ki, easier just like she did with chakura accept she had more control because Chakura is very limited and, you can't draw it out or manipulate it to your own will unlike, Ki you have the ability to manipulate it to your own will.

Now, she was having the ability to manipulate the energy, and mold into shapes like disks, ball anything she wanted if she put her mind to it.

Hinata was finishing up her exercises of controlling Ki, she decides to sneak into Gohan's room to surprise him unexpectedly.

With her delightful Ninja skills she had made a move, moving quietly and swift as possible as if she was going to strike her enemies.

Hinata peeped around the corner into Gohan's room, then she noted that he wasn't there he was probably downstairs or something probably in his brother's room.

So, she decides to go back inside her room until, she accidentally bumped into Gohan which caused her to fall down flat on her back.

"Ouch!" Hinata said squeaked

"Are you always this clusmy?" Gohan questioned

Hinata looked up as she was rubbing her head from, the fall that she had just took, right now she was mentally cursing herself for being such a klutz.

"Sometimes" Hinata uttered

"Don't worry I'm like that too" Gohan assumed

She blinked her eyes after all, she was human so she does have a tendency to mistakes, maybe it was probably her tail that was making her clumsy who knows.

"Really" Hinata hinted

Gohan nodded

Gohan was truly impressed with her tracking skills, the ability to do that was quiet amazing never seen anything like it, maybe that is how they detect things in her world.

"I'm quiet impressed with your skills" Gohan stated

Hinata stood up dusting herself off and just realized what he just said a few moments ago which had caused her to blush.

"Um, thank y..wait you where watching the whole time!" Hinata sputtered

Gohan nodded and pointed to where he was in the corner just watching her trying to find him, when instead she was caught; Hinata wanted to slap herself in the face wondering how did she not notice he was not there.

"That is why Ki-sensing is very important" Gohan preached

"Really?" Hinata questioned

"Yes, because an enemy can sneak up on you, any giving moment" Gohan explained.

"That's what my eyes are for" Hinata pointed out

Gohan noted that her eyes were excellent for tracking and sensing things but, there was one flaw he pointed out, she relies on her eyes too much lacking her other senses.

"You rely on your eyes too much, you need to use your other senses" Gohan explained

"Like, with Ki" Hinata questioned

"Right" Gohan said.

He noted Hinata is catching on very quickly, because he remembered when was training with Goten, he had to at least tell him like three or four times until, he finally got it. For Hinata it was easy for her to understands and it comes to her naturally.

"So, that is tomorrow's lesson" Hinata asked

Gohan nodded

"Go get some sleep" Gohan instructed

Hinata bowed with a smile on her face, and walked away at least he had some hope for her, taking his time to train her; the more she spend time with Gohan, she had the ability to gain some confidence and learn to find her fighting spirit.

Just like when she was with Naruto expect the only difference is he was to busy to even pay attention to her, he was too busy gawking at Sakura or trying to ask her on a date when she says no a couple of times.

Hinata was wondering about Kohakgure thinking about them wondering if Hiashi crying or are they didn't care and just brushed her aside went on with their daily lives. She could careless cause she had other things on her mind.

Gohan sighed, he couldn't get Hinata off of his mind the girl of his dreams, she is smart, pretty and kind, he was actually glad to meet her cause now he isn't shy anymore, the more time he spends with Hinata, the more confidence he has to talk to girls.

Another question popped in his head wondering if she was going to accept him, he sensed a hint of sadness like her heart has broken and she is slowly recovering. He doesn't want to jump into a relationship with a her if she has trust issues and feeling insecure.

So, Hinata woke up early in the morning to go and train,they both went out to the training fields, so they can continue, Gohan was explaining the key concept of Ki sensing and how very important it is.

"Were going to play a game" Gohan said.

Hinata was confused wondering what he was talking about, maybe it was probably a training excerise that's what he meant.

"What kind of game were going to play?" Hinata asked

"Hide and seek" Gohan said.

Hinata chuckled this was a child's game but, if it helps then so be it, she is willing to accept the challenge.

"So, how does this apply to Ki" Hinata questioned.

"Remember when I told you Ki is use for many things" Gohan stated

Hinata nodded and remembered what he told her that Ki has the ability to detect power levels and also to sense people's auras.

"Its also use to sense power" Gohan said.

Hinata nodded and now she was understanding the objective of the game now, it wasn't child's play it was a training excerise.

" The objective is to use Ki sensing instead of the bakgyuan" Hinata stated

Gohan nodded

Hinata understood the objective not, to rely her bakguyan but, use her instincts and her tracking skills to find Gohan.

"There will be two types of energy levels you will seek" Gohan explained

Hinata was utterly confused at what he was talking about, I thought there was only one and a Saiyan has one energy level.

"So, what are the two I have to find" Hinata said

"My normal energy, super saiyan energy" Gohan replied

"Okay" Hinata agreed

He wished her good luck and had spread out in the forest, Hinata went inside the forest and was searching around the area it would have been easier if she used her bakgyuan but, she couldn't so now she had to use her tracking skills.

Hinata was thinking about the Super Saiyan part what was that all about, is it possible Saiyans can transform into something like really powerful. She had to stop thinking and focus on finding Gohan.

Finally, she was able to sense a powerful aura wondering was it a threat or not. But, it seemed to be calm.

Hinata was running through the forest suddenly, she came to a halt and it was Goku, Goten and Trunks. Hinata looked at them they knew she was there until, Goten had a big smile and was waving to her.

"Hi, Hina" Goten yelled

"Oh, hey Goten-kun" Hinata yelled back

They ran up to her wondering what she was doing here, wasn't she suppose to be with Gohan training not running around.

"What are you doing?" Trunks and Goten asked

"A training excerise" Hinata spoke

"Oh, okay" Trunks and Goten said

"Well, be careful" Goku said

Hinata nodded and she took off running in the forest, she knew Gohan was right Hinata does rely on her eyes too much, now she had to take a deep breath and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she opened her eyes now she was able to find him.

"I know, exactly where he is" Hinata thought

This time she was hopping from tree to tree within a couple of seconds, she saw Gohan sitting on a tree with a smile on his face. Hinata was shocked no wonder why she couldn't find him cause she was using her eyes instead of her senses.

"Good" Gohan said as he was standing up.

Hinata smiled at his praised

"Now, were to play again, this time I'm going to be a Super Saiyan" Gohan said.

Hinata nodded, and she sensed a very powerful aura that almost overwhelmed her, when she looked straight at him she was truly shocked.

His hair wasn't black anymore it was blonde as the sun and his eyes were not black it was greenish-blue, he was muscular than before.

"Oh, my..." Hinata said

Before she could say anything he disappeared, now she had to follow, the strong aura wondering were he could have went. She closed her eyes then, she sensed a very powerful aura that she felt before.

She had hopped through the trees taking a breath, she went to found Gohan a few moments later, he was by the waterfall, Hinata knew she was close because of the aura she had felt a couple moments ago.

Hinata ran towards the waterfall, she had to be careful because of the rocks; they were very slippery and steep the water was swift rushing through.

She moved quickly as she peeped in the cave, she saw a Gohan sitting there instead of his hair being blonde it was black again.

"Nice work" Gohan said with a smile

"Thank you, Gohan-kun" Hinata chimed

Hinata was happy for the praise it made her feel more confident, then before that what Hinata liked about him he made her feel confident, and stop doubting her.

So, they decided to go back towards the house, because it was getting late but, something was on her mind the box she found a couple of weeks ago.

Hinata finally decided to see what's inside the box, Hinata picked up the box from the nightstand and examined the box and noticed the signature seal on it,Hinata bit her finger and let the blood drip from her pale white finger.

She placed her finger on the seal within a couple of seconds, the box open then she looked inside of it and what appeared to be a note.

It was written very careful and neatly it said in a plain letters

To my dearest daughter,

Hinata's eyes widen in surprise it was from her mother.

"What is this is from her" Hinata said in shock

A/N: Thank you so much for the support I really appericated it!

I will be working on the next chapter! BYE


	7. Box Full Of Surprises

Title: Eye Of The Storm

Characters: Gohan and Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 7: Box of Surprises

Hinata examined the letter as it was addressed to her , what secret does this hold; maybe its about her mother's true identity as a Saiyan or probably another one of her father's lies.

She kept on feeling the edge wanting to know the truth, finally she was going to be able to learn about her mother's past and put this aside; afterwards Haishi is going to have to do a lot of explaining.

"What is this?" Hinata said as she pulled out the other items

Hinata was searching through the box;she had found a bracelet it was the color of her eyes, and she noticed that her name was engraved on it.

Then, noticed something else a black journal what appeared to be in pretty good condition again with her name engraved on it and in bold letters **FOR MY DAUGHTER ONLY **hinata was pretty shocked her mother must have really cared for her to give her all these treasures.

"Why did mom give all this" Hinata questioned

Hinata found some more things what appeared to look like weights, the one Rock Lee were wearing accept these were much heavier and bigger than his weights.

When she picked one up of the weights Hinata almost fell to the ground because she wasn't use to this maybe this is what Gohan was talking about training with weights it improves your reflexes and speed.

Another thing Hinata had found was a weapon what looked to be like a stick or a pole it wasn't made out of wood though it was metal with a design on it like a sliver dragon engraved on it, Hinata was shocked her mother really gave all this, another she had noticed was a photo of her mother.

Hinata 's eyes widen when, she saw her mother she was truly a beautiful woman she had short black hair, pale skin and dark purple orbs that were full with a sense of pride and determination.

As she was smiling wearing a kimono and holding Hinata, she looked to be happy especially her father those were probably the best time of his life.

Hinata was wiping her tears away thinking about it, wishing she could see her and ask her questions about her planet how was it living there and what's it like.

Hinata wanted to know just what a sense, of what her mother is like but, everytime she would ask a question about her mother he would avoid it, or just talk about his wife or act like she doesn't exist like they never even met each other.

Hinata knew her father would lie cause when she took one look at him trying to get a answer from him he would be upset or say a rude comment towards Hinata to destroy her confidence

Another reason why Hinata wanted to know the truth about her mother, was because of so many rumors were spread about her it was time to put a end to it. She could understand that she was Saiyan but, the abandoned she knew that was impossible.

Hinata just wanted to know the truth that is all, just stop trying to keep it away from Hinata, just tell the truth because lying is not going to solve anything it only makes things worse then, they already are.

Hinata stared at the letter for a moment and, took a deep breath and placed the letter on the nightstand ; she laid on back now she had bigger problems to face espically about Gohan she had feelings for him.

Her head was spinning with mix feelings trying to keep a simple friendship with him but, her heart is telling her something totally different. She turned to her left side squeezing her pillow trying to get these thoughts out of her head.

She couldn't it was just there taunting her flaunting her, Hinata was getting frustrated thinking about Gohan, she just wanted some to hold on a stormy night, calm her down when she is sad or angry and Gohan was the person to do that.

"Are we really meant to be?" Hinata thought

Just thinking about it made her heartbeat increased, as she held her chest maybe, this was the feeling you get when you fall in love with someone.

Hinata had stopped herself dead in her tracks, wondering if this some trick her heart was playing her because sometimes the heart and the mind can be very deceiving.

Something Naruto had told the night, the day she ran away from home, instantly she remembered this what he was talking about.

"I hope you find someone that loves you'' Naruto reminded her

Hinata gritted her teeth and slammed her head against the pillow at least twice, then she groaned in frustration and, just decided to sleep this off think about something else.

Hinata walked towards the breakfast table, saw Gohan with a smile on his face, Hinata just waved and then, she had spoken.

"Good morning" Gohan said.

"Good morning, Gohan-kun" Hinata said

They really wanted to ask her why did she talk like that, it sounds pretty funny, to them but, maybe it was part of her custom.

"Why do you talk like that" Trunks asked.

"Me? Why do I talk like what" Hinata questioned

"With those endings" Goten asked.

"Oh, you mean honourfics" Hinata answered

They both nodded was that the way she talked it was kind of strange towards, them maybe it was uncommon for them.

"I wanted to know too" Gohan asked.

"To address someone" Hinata explained.

"That is a strange way to address someone" Goten said.

"No, I mean it makes sense ''Kun" is for boys "Chan" is for girls" Hinata reminded

"Oh, so that is why you say "Kun" or "San" all the time" Gohan assumed

Hinata nodded then, she had something else on her mind, what is going to be there next lesson for today.

"So, what's our next lesson" Hinata said with excitement

"Your going to learn how to fly" Gohan said.

Hinata's eyes widen was he serious learning to fly, this should be fun but, on the inside she was scared cause she never been up so, high only with Gohan was right beside her.

"Um, okay" Hinata said fearfully

Gohan detected fear from Hinata, he tapped her on the shoulder, Hinata instantly felt a wave of calmness wash over as she stares into his black orbs.

"It's not that bad" Gohan said with a smile

"Okay, it's just I'm a little nervous" Hinata said worriedly

"Don't worry I wont let anything bad happen" Gohan said.

"Can we watch" Trunks said

"Maybe we can help" Goten said

"Sure" Hinata said.

"Yay" they both yelled.

So, they went to the lake where she, had found Gohan while , they were doing a training excerise hide and seek she remembered until, Gohan caught her undivided attention.

"Learning to fly is very easy" Gohan explained,

"With Ki" Hinata said.

"Yes it is a certain amount to you have to use" Gohan explained,

"Certain amount" Hinata pondered

"Its kind of like being a feather floating in the air" Gohan said.

Hinata made the connection it was just like walking on water or climbing on trees with chakura. If you use too much then you sink if you use too little then, you won't move at all.

"It's like using chakura if you use too much you will sink, if you use a little then, you won't be able to move at all" Hinata explaining.

"Yes" Gohan said.

Hinata nodded now she had the ability to do this it shouldn't be that hard, Hinata drew out the right amount Ki like she was told to do.

Within a few moments her foot was off the ground, so that was a good start but, then Hinata dropped down to the ground.

"Wow" Hinata yelled.

"That was good now try again" Gohan said

Hinata tried again and this time her foot was off the ground and now, she was able to push herself up and now she was flying, she squealed with excitement as she was spinning around in the air.

Gohan was laughing at her childish behaviour which he thought was extremely adorable until, he shook it off but, couldn't really help himself and just gave a soft chuckle.

"This is so cool" Hinata yelled as sped off really fast

Hinata didn't know she was going really fast because, she noticed everything was moving in a fast pace, Gohan noted she should have told her to slow down cause she was heading straight in his direction.

"Oh-" Hinata screamed

She dived right into Gohan's arms they both being such a klutz, fell into the icy cold water with a loud splash. Goten and Trunks were trying to there best to keep themselves laughing but, couldn't help it they just started laughing.

Hinata locked eyes with Gohan they were both feeling the same way, as they were so hearts were beating quickly and they were silent for a while. Until, hinata hid her blushing face from Gohan.

"Oops, sorry" Hinata said as she was blushing

Gohan looked at Hinata she was very pretty when she was blushing, it was almost adorable until, he cupped her cheek and smiled.

"It's okay, you will get use to it" Gohan said.

Hinata didn't know what was going on as her tail twitched, Hinata suddenly realized her just touched her cheek and her face was bright red.

Goten and Trunks were obviously know what was going on between those two. They both had feelings for each other but, they do not know how to express to one another so, lightbulb popped on for the two demi-sayians.

"I have an idea" Trunks said.

"Is it going to get us in trouble" Goten questioned

Trunks shook his head okay there might be a couple of risks involved but, there were willing to take it besides what's the worst that could happen

"Of, course not Ten " Trunks said as he grabbed his friend by the shoulder

"So. What's the plan" Goten said cheerfully

"How about we get, Your brother to fall for Hinata" Trunks replied

"Ooh, sounds like fun" Goten said cheerfully

As scene started to unfold from there eyes; Gohan looked and noticed they were in the same position with out even moving until, she got up and stumbled backwards almost falling she didn't want to set herself up for failure.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked

"Yes" Hinata said

"Then, let me help you up" Gohan said.

Gohan outstretched his hand and, pulled herself up now Hinata was wet from the fall that she took his hand and now she was close up then, she turned away and walked off heading back.

Gohan did notice the sun was starting to settle, so they all head back home where, Hinata was busy cleaning herself up, now she is mentally cursing herself.

It was true that a ninja is not suppose to shed any emotion but, right now she is thought about her feelings for Gohan-kun.

She sighed as she went inside her room and saw the letter on the nightstand, Hinata took a deep breath as there was a anxious feeling inside Hinata's chest.

_To my daughter Hinata,_

_I'm very sorry if you think I have abandonded and you probably hate me for it but , I did not, do it out of my own selfish desire I only did it for one reason only.__  
_

_The reason why I did it was to protect you from the others of founding out, that I had a child, I couldn't bear for child's blood to be shed. _

_Whatever lie that Hiashi told you it is not true at all, he is only trying to make himself look better when he is a hypocrite himself._

_I realized when I first laid my eyes on you I knew you had the potiental; a__nd the strength of a Saiyan, so don't let anyone knock you down, that is what the Saiyan race doesn't stand for weakness and fear._

_You have the power and choice to choose what you want to do but, I will tell one thing __you are strong, powerful and smart It's just your father is intimidated by you believe me its just the fear._

_Prove him and the rest of those arrogant elders wrong, show them what it is true power the power of a Saiyan. _

_Hinata I know that my time in Kohona is not going t last very long, so here are the gifts I wanted to give you use them wisely, in the long run it will help you, to become stronger._

_Items that you see in this box, are tools to help archive your goals, the first one is my book of all my techniques from Ki-blasts to controlling your Great Ape form._

_The second one you have is your bracelet never take it off I mean never especially, when its the full moon cause your dad doesn't want a big monkey running around._

_Third, thing I want to give you is the weights, they might be pretty heavy at first but, once you get use it will be easier, this will be able to help prove your reflexes and speed._

_Last and final thing, I want to give you your own weapon, I made especially for you hopefully you will use it because its very powerful, for my little girl._

_Love, _

_Mom_

_Hinata eyes were blurred with tears as, she was wiping her eyes, her father did lied to her everything that her father told her wasn't true at all. _

_It was lie just trying to make himself look good, when in truth she did love her, she probably risked everything out of love._

_"She did care about me" Hinata thought to herself _

_A/N: I'm finished with this chapter and Hinata is having issues with Gohan as you can see but, let the mayhem continue! _

_I will update soon, and I hope your enjoying the story BYE!_


	8. Thank You

Title: Eye Of The Storm

Characters: Gohan and Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 8: Thank You

She happy to found out her mother really cared for her, and it wasn't a lie; now she found that out, Hinata is able to put her fears aside, to the gain the confidence she needs to complete her training and finish strong.

Even though the training she was dealing with was small, it was huge improvement on her end such as learning not to rely on her eyes so, from flight and having control of Ki.

Hinata wasn't scared anymore okay, maybe she was, still had to conquer another thing which is keeping her feels for Gohan a secret; how hard can that be well it is extremely difficult for her.

Its a feeling you get when you love someone and you just don't know how to handle it, this was one of those feelings she was getting, another thing she was feared being hurt all over again; she didn't want to get hurt not anymore not what happen last time.

Hinata took a deep breath and went outside maybe, this will help clear her head, it only made things worse, cause Gohan was outside. He did noticed she was there but, he didn't say anything.

"No training?" Hinata asked.

Gohan shook his head she deserves to take a break anyway, she earned it because she has worked really hard anyway the real training begins soon.

"Not today, I was going to walk around a little bit" Gohan asked.

"Can I join you?" Hinata spoke

"Sure" Gohan shrugged

Hinata and Gohan were walking around the forest it was nice,peaceful and quiet it was a good way to clear your mind also you will usually get trapped in your thoughts a lot.

They both silent quite sometime that was until, the silence was broken by Hinata wanted to ask, him some questions.

"Um, Gohan-kun" Hinata managed to say.

"Yeah" Gohan said

"Have you always been this shy?" Hinata said.

"Me? yeah I have " Gohan said.

"Really, I would have never suspected" Hinata pointed out

Gohan was shocked cause he felt the same way about her, like being a ninja knowing her personality could get her killed easily but, it was something pushes her to become a stronger person and Gohan wanted to know.

"I felt the same way" Gohan said.

Hinata and Gohan were silent for a moment as they were walking around, the forest and Hinata wanted to know what did he meant by that.

"What do mean by that" Hinata asked

"By what? " Gohan asked

" Meaning, I felt the same way"Hinata reminded him

"What, I mean was the personal struggles you went through but, you still remain strong" Gohan elaborated

"Oh, that" Hinata spoken

It was true Hinata has struggled throughout her lifetime, trying to find her inner strength, trying to earn his father's love to accepting her Saiyan side, there so many obstacles yet she conquered them all accept her emotions.

"I struggled too" Gohan answered

"Not like I have" Hinata stated

" Are lives are not the same but, we both struggle with something" Gohan explained

It was true they both were struggling not only trying to keep there feelings, under control but; trying to find there inner strength and confidence to archive these goals.

Gohan was explaining his life story , to understand that they both raised to fight and protect but; there father's methods were extremely different.

Gohan's father would push him to the limits even if it means sacrificing yourself so, others can have a good life. While Hiashi on the other hand doesn't believe in it at all he just says that it only proves how weak you are which was something that wasn't tolerated weakness.

"So, that's why your so strong" Hinata asked

"Yes, does you father do the same?" Gohan questioned

"No, not at all" Hinata stated

Hinata shook her head as tears came down her face and Gohan decides to cheer, her up so, he can see her smile again.

"Your father still cares about you" Gohan added

Hinata shook her head, it wasn't trying not to cry but, tears came down her cheeks, if only if that was true that her father cared for her but, he didn't in his eyes, Hinata was a failure and feared by him.

"How? Its impossible for him to understand!" Hinata said in anger

Gohan grabbed her hands to avoid herself from getting hurt, he saw the anger and furstration in her eyes, she just had a enough of people telling, her lies and pushing her around she was sick of it.

Hinata couldn't stop the tears as she fell to her knees and started sobbing while, Gohan just comfort her then, hinata felt Gohan's arms around her waist it felt so good to comfortable in his arms not wanting to let go.

"He'll understand but it will take time" Gohan said as he was wiping her tears

Maybe it was true running away might have taught them a lesson, on how much important Hinata is really to them.

As she sniffled and just nodded maybe he is right her father is probably reflecting on the deeds he had done, Naruto and the others are probably being weigh with guilt especially Neji.

Hinata sighed and smiled at him

"You're probably right" Hinata said

"I know, if it took him a long time to realize it then, its his fault" Gohan added

Hinata felt better about the situtation talking about, if her father was to hear this, then he would been enraged trying to prove that he is right.

Hinata just nod and smiled at him for his positive attitude , he actually said something that just motivated her even more.

"The goodness in your heart is what makes you a strong person" Gohan said.

Hinata was wondering what was he talking about and what does this have to do with her, what does he mean by this.

"What do you mean?" Hinata said as she looked up at him

Gohan pointed at her heart, it was purity of heart to make her a stronger person, not by strength and stamina but, just how much are you willing to give up in order to archive your goals.

Hinata touched her heart and looked straight up at gohan as her eyes were not filled with tears anymore but, with comfort and happiness.

"My heart" Hinata asked.

Gohan sensed something from that not only has, been once but twice somebody managed to hurt her.

It wasn't her father probably someone close to her like a best friend that meant something more to her.

"Did someone do something bad towards you?" Gohan asked,

Hinata turned her head and didn't say anything, she just wanted to enjoy being in the, comfort in Gohan's arms right now.

"I dont want to talk about it" Hinata said quickly

Gohan nodded just change the subject about something else, like letting her take a ride on the flying nimbus.

"Oh, I have a idea" Gohan said

Hinata let go of the boy who was comfortable to hold on, Hinata looked at him wondering what idea was he talking about right now.

"What are you talking about? Hinata said hesitantly

"Just trust me, its fun" Gohan said

Hinata looked at him what was he planning to just to cheer up, she looked at him and then she accepted whatever he had in mind.

"Flying Nimbus!" Gohan called out

Hinata spotted a puffy yellow cloud zipped by Hinata was appalled at what she just seen right now it looked so, cool as she was walking around it. She became very fansinated with the cloud as she touched it was really soft.

"What is this" Hinata asked.

"The Flying Nimbus" Gohan said.

"Flying what ? Its so cool" Hinata squealed with excitement

"It's my dad's he doesn't use it that much" Gohan said.

This was so cool a flying cloud that sounds like fun, to take her mind off of this emotional distress this will probably cheer her up a lot.

"How does it work?" Hinata asked

"It accepts those with a pure heart"Gohan said

Hinata nodded

"Okay" Hinata said.

Gohan helped Hinata on the cloud, She sat on the cloud Hinata did not fall through, just like Gohan knew Hinata had a pure heart.

"Ooh, so soft like a pillow " Hinata said

Gohan hopped on and told him but, Hinata held on to him at the same time was buried her face in his shoulders cause she was scared.

"All right here we go" Gohan said as he looked at Hinata

Hinata nods

Hinata felt wind hitting her face as her eyes opened, up to reveal a beautiful sky, she looked around and within a few seconds it went faster flying high in the sky, spinning around

"This is awesome" Hinata yelled.

Gohan laughed he loved to see the happy side, of Hinata cause of her smile that seems to light up his heart that beautiful smile.

"That was fun" Hinata said, cheerfully

Hinata was watching the clouds it was really cool as she never been high up the sky feeling the cool wind in her face and just feeling more relaxed and calmed down.

"That wasn't so bad now was it" Gohan chriped

"I'll admit it was fun" Hinata

Hinata hugged Gohan instantly, his face became bright red, she just wanted to thank him for his kindness so, they went back home for dinner.

"Now, tomorrow you have just finished learning the basics" Gohan said.

"Okay" Hinata said.

"Good job so far" Goten said with a thumbs up

"Yeah, I'm surprised you made it this far" Trunks said.

"It's no big deal, I have a lot more to learn" Hinata explained

"Tomrrow, your going to do Ki-blasts" Gohan said,

Hinata clapped her hands for joy Goten and Trunks stared at her in a awkward way maybe this why girls are extremely strange they have mood swings and other problems.

Hinata wasn't a problem at all besides they enjoyed her company cause the liked her as a big sister that was unusual for the two demi-saiyans to respect somebody older then them.

"I accept" Hinata said.

"Okay, go get some sleep" Gohan advised

"Good night" the two boys said

"Night" Hinata said with a wave

Hinata went upstairs to get ready for bed, As she was searching through the book that her mother had gave her.

Hinata found some interesting techinques that she could use to do a Ki- blasts and some were pretty surprising and destructive can destroy an entire building.

Hinata and Gohan were flying towards the training area where they going. So, now he had explained to her since he had the ability to do it , now it was time for target practice

"I'll show you what to do" Gohan said.

He charged a large blast of ki and thrown it towards the rock and it instantly, shatters it into a million of pieces.

Hinata eyes grew wide that he had the power to do that, maybe that is why Ki control was very important and these training excerise.

The other two Goten and Trunks demonstrated a Ki-blast , Hinata eyes widen even more, these kids were truly powerful.

"See, that's how its done" Trunks boasted

"Yeah, Hina" Goten said with a smile

"Your turn" Gohan said

Hinata charged up so much Ki as possible then, within a few moments there was a loud blast which cause Hinata to fall on accident.

"Good, now try again" Gohan said.

Hinata stood up shaking it off Hinata placed her hands right in front of her, a purple glow was in hands she was throwing it as if she was throwing Kunais but, at more rapid pace.

They were truly impressed she was really good at it, maybe this training excerises were were very helpful to her despite the difficulties.

"Impressive" Gohan thought,

Hinata was truly proud of herself that she made it this far , but now she had to continue her training there was still a lot more to learn ,and she was up for the challenge.

At dinner time, everyone was congratulated her for her small victory, even Chi-Chi baked a cake for the hardwork she has done .

Hinata was happy she enjoyed being here the atmosphere and everything here it was just so, warm and comfortable family vibe even though she misses her home.

"Congratulations, you passed the first part of your training" Gohan said.

"Thanks, I could not have done with out you" Hinata said with a smile

"Your welcome " Gohan said.

Hinata looked at him and started blushing, everyone noticed the reaction between the two of them it was utterly adorable but, its funny how those can see they were meant for each other.

" Since the basics are out the way, let's go camping" Goku suggested

"Okay" they agreed

"Now, the fun part begins" Trunks and Goten said with smirk on there faces

That night Hinata went into Gohan's room, she just wanted to thank him for everything he has done so much for her.

"Gohan-kun" Hinata said softly

"Hm" Gohan asked

Hinata pointed her two fingers very hesitantly, she did not know what to say cause her heart was beating really fast so, she just went with it.

"Thank you Gohan-kun for your kindness" Hinata said

She went beside him and gave him a small peck on the cheek as his face grew bright red Hinata smiled and walked away.

,A/N : You didn't expect that, Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story

BYE!


	9. Going Camping

Title: Eye Of The Storm

Characters: Gohan and Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 9: Going Camping

Gohan looked clueless like a little kid wondering, why did Hinata just kissed him on the cheek. He was mentally thinking to himself maybe Hinata does have feelings for him or was it just a friendly gesture.

"She just kissed me"Gohan thought to himself

Before he could say anything, Hinata walked away with out saying a word, maybe she was embarrassed that happened or freaked out.

Hinata trying to think what just hapoened twenty seconds ago, she just wanted to keep a very casual relationship with Gohan, but her heart was telling her something totally different.

Hinata was not ready to fall in love not now never but, when she with Gohan her attitude totally changes she felt more free, safe and happy.

They day when she was crying and he held her in his arms she felt a connection a powerful one like they are meant to be together.

She really need some advice, but she knew that was not going to be easy, cause she already knew the answers were screaming right at her, Hinata hit herself on the pillow groaning in frustration.

"I can't believe I did that" Hinata mentally cursing herself

She laid there for a moment trying to calm herself down maybe, it doesn't mean anything or just a friendly gesture, she knew that it was not a friendly gesture at all it was a sign to just go for it.

Hinata had to take her mind off of this and deal with it later, she was focusing on something else, the camping trip and besides she had to pack anyway for the trip so that should keep her busy off of Gohan.

Hinata was quietly humming to herself thinking about the camping trip there going might be an ordinary camping trip but, it wasn't it was just for training and to have fun.

She had made a list of the things she needed for the trip and, also she wanted to keep a friend to friend distance with Gohan not fall into, temptation but regardless she is in too deep without even knowing it.

Hinata grew calm and just took a deep breath, until she saw Goten and Trunks walking around with a smiles on there faces. That was something to get off her mind about her undying love for Gohan.

"Hina" Goten called out

"Oh, hi Goten-kun and Trunks-kun" Hinata said with a smile

"Ready for to go camping" Goten asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Hinata said as she put the bag on her shoulders

"Okay," Goten said.

"Are you still going to teach us?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, I'm still going to teach you" Hinata promised

They were excited to see what happens next, with Gohan cause he is truly deserves to be loved, honestly after all the pain and hell he has been through a Saiyan does deserve somebody to love him back.

"All right, I'm so happy" Goten said as he clapped

"Me too" Trunks said looking at Hinata

Hinata enjoyed the wildlife it was quite natural for her after all, she does live in a place full of trees, so does know especially during chunin exams the forest of death so, she can handle anything that comes her way.

After she had calmed down for a moment, Hinata decides to go into Gohan's room to how he is doing.

"Ready to go camping" Gohan said.

"Yeah" Hinata stuttered.

Hinata wanted to explain last night what, she did was completely unacceptable and, she is sorry for it , just wanted to remain friends but she was distracted by the telescope he was carrying.

"Is something wrong" Gohan asked

"No, not at all" Hinata said quickly

Hinata wanted to know what it was, it looked so cool because, they probably never had this in Kohona before she wasn't sure if they did or not.

"What is that?" Hinata pointed out

"This" Gohan said holding a telescope

Gohan chuckled at Hinata's curiosity , it was way too adorable how the way she acts just her curiosity is what he enjoys the most about her.

"It's a telescope" Gohan explained.

Hinata nodded

"Can you show me, how it works?" Hinata asked.

"How about tomorrow " Gohan said.

Hinata nodded

"Okay" Hinata said.

"Well, good night" Gohan said.

Hinata was walking until, she almost hit her face on the door by accident, Gohan chuckled at her childish actions. Hinata turned around and saw him laughing her face was bright cherry red.

She placed on the bed the weapon her mother had given her and the weights too she wanted to started training with soon as possible.

Hinata sighed maybe she was thinking too much;it was just one little kiss it doesn't mean anything right, wrong it meant something it meants she is over Naruto and it was time for a change, it 's happening right in front of her eyes.

Hinata sighed could not stop thinking about Gohan his smile, laughter and the sweet comments that he would give her. Hinata held her chest as she felt the warmness in her heart and it will not go away.

Gohan sighed the feeling for Hinata was stronger then, before, he really couldn't help feeling this way, he is only human he can't control who he ends up with; its just a feeling that just won't quit.

Another thing that was on Gohan's mind wondering if she had a boyfriend back where she lived, if they found what she has been unfaithful well, he could care less cause he loves her.

Maybe it was something else that makes him like Hinata, not only because she was good looking or she was a demi-Saiyan but, it was her personality that had made her into a stronger person.

"Dammit, this is going to be unbearable" Gohan muttered

He wanted to tell her how he felt about her so, he went to his father for some advice maybe he could ask him for help.

"Dad" Gohan said.

"Oh, Gohan hey" Goku said with a smile

"I have a problem" Gohan said

"What kind of problem?" Goku questioned.

"I have feelings for a girl but, I don't know what to do" Gohan said.

"Oh, Hinata right" Goku guessed

Gohan's face was written with embarrassment, shock and humiliation all in one , Gohan assumed he wasn't so dense like people say he is, he just sit back and observes then, he takes action.

"Dad, how the h-" Gohan said in shock

"Easy, how much you care for her" Goku stated

Gohan sighed this was extremely troublesome, how was this going to do some good now that his father knows his secret crush on Hinata.

"So, what the hell do I do" Gohan said with frustration

"Tell her how you honestly feel about her" Goku advised

Okay, that does make some sense though maybe if she spend some time with her more, just a little bit more then, he will be able to make a wise decision.

"Okay, wait no" Gohan said.

"Why not?" Goku asked as he tilt his head

"I'm not ready to tell her yet " Gohan said.

"Well, get to know her a little bit better" Goku advised

"Okay, thanks Dad " Gohan said as he went to his room

He inside his room, now he was able to sleep and, to get this off of his mind of Hinata something else maybe think about the camping trip, so he was able to close his eyes and go to sleep.

They had woken up early in the morning for their trip, they had waved goodbye to Chi-Chi as she packed up food for them in case they get hungry.

So, they were walking towards the forest and there were trying to find a nice place to find to set up camp. Suddenly, they became worried cause of Hinata that she was going to turn into a Great Ape.

"Oh, no tonight is going to be a full moon!" Gohan said with fear

"Don't worry" Hinata said with a smile

They were all confused at what she was talking about, don't worry she doesn't know the consequences that she could actually lose control, destroy everything in her path.

"Huh," Goten said.

"The bracelet it restraints me from transforming" Hinata explained.

"Oh" they all said.

It was a nice place to set up camp , it was a nice spot to settle you can actually see, from the mountains to the crystal blue lake and the sound of the waterfall soothe Hinata's mind and nerves.

"I guess everyone is okay here" Goku stated

They nod there heads in agreement, luckily Trunks brought the capsules to set up camp, she had never seen anything like it was so, cool yet what was he going to do with it.

"What is that" Hinata asked

"It's a capsule, my mom invented it" Trunks explained

"Oh, cool" Hinata said

Trunks explained to her what the capsule had the capability of doing; Hinata finally got it, Trunks demonstrated instantly, a large house popped up like magic. It was really cool to see something like that.

So, they went inside and settled into there rooms, it was actually quite comfortable,.Hinata went in the kitchen and saw it was full of food so, that wasn't at all.

They had decided to explore outside the house for a little while, so they can get to know there surroundings before dinner time.

"Wow, its so nice" Hinata said with a giggle

"Yeah, it's pretty cool" Gohan said.

Hinata noticed the flowers that she can add for her collection

"Why do you collect flowers?" Gohan asked

"I press them into a book " Hinata answered

"I never knew you do that" Gohan said.

Hinata giggled, there was something that she didn't understand about Gohan, why did he like the planets, maybe its because he enjoys it because he has done some traveling before.

"I never knew you like stars gazing " Hinata said.

"I know, it sounds pretty strange" Gohan asked.

her head they are many things, she has done things that were strange to people like talking to herself or even the hobby that she does, so Hinata did not want Gohan to feel like an outcast.

"No, I actually think its pretty cool" Hinata said.

Gohan was shocked actually noticed a girl who enjoys star gazing, usually they would just call him a "geek" and just walk away from him or just ignore him.

"Really" Gohan said.

"Yes, I think it's awesome" Hinata chriped

Gohan was looking at the sky as the sun had started to settle down, so they head back to were the camp was and by the time they got back dinner was ready.

After dinner they had all went to bed, Hinata was laying her colthes out for tomorrow and was testing out the weights her mother had given her, no kidding they were extremely heavy.

Gohan and Hinata woke up early so, they can get ahead start on there training, while the others were busy snoring away. Hinata put on the weights as she was preparing for they day.

"Are you ready" Gohan asked

"Yeah, almost" Hinata said as she struggled to adjust

"Weights?" Gohan guessed

"Yeah, my mother she made them for me" Hinata explained

"Oh, that's good" Gohan said

They had started to doing some exercises from push ups to pull ups, she was finishing up her laps. Gohan was surprised that Hinata was able to keep up regardless if she was wearing weights. Maybe because she is already use to tough training.

After, there finished up with there warm up exercises, now it was time; to test her physical ability and her skills.

"Okay, were only doing hand to hand combat" Gohan said

"Hai" Hinata stated

They both bowed to each other and got into there battle stance, Gohan has a advantage cause she is using weights. Hinata charged forward at Gohan trying to hit him she missed, Gohan hit her and she fell backwards.

Within a couple of moments punches and kicks were moving in all directions, Hinata was blocking every punch was thrown at her along with the kicks. Hinata punched Gohan in the shoulder and caused him to fall.

At least she got a hit Gohan was truly amazed as he saw Hinata was catching; her breath she was a pretty good fighter. They had decided to take a quick break and start back up again.

Hinata was just quietly sitting there as she stared at Gohan

"Not bad" Hinata said

"Thanks" Gohan panted

As they got back up they started another round , once a couple of hours Hinata had got use to the weights but, she couldn't wait to take them off cause they were extermely heavy. As the sun had settled they were ready to head back.

" I think we had enough for today" Gohan said

Hinata nodded as she was sore as her body began to ache; she wasn't use to this type of training but, if it helps her to become stronger then she will accept it.

They arrived at the campsite and ate dinner; they were asking her about training with Gohan but, she was too tired or sore to even talk.

"It will get better" Goten said

"Yeah, take it easy" Goku advised

"Just sleep it off" Trunks informed

Hinata nodded as she went towards her room, she just wanted to rest; now she was extremely tired knew she has more ahead of her; after she was done cleaning herself up Hinata did not even bother making it to her bed, she just collapsed right on the floor.

Gohan wanted to check to make sure Hinata was okay; he went into her room and Gohan saw Hinata sleeping on the floor, she looked really adorable while she is sleeping like a little doll.

Gohan smiled and he picked her up bridal style; placed her on the bed and put some covers on her.

"Good night, Hinata" Gohan whispered

He gave a her a kiss on the forehead; he was walking away until, he heard a soft mumble coming from her sounded like she was crying.

"Don't... Leave...me...Naruto-kun...please" Hinata sobbed softly

Gohan looked at Hinata wondering who was she talking about

"Who is Naruto?" Gohan thought

A/N: I hope you enjoy the story! BYE


	10. Who is Naruto?

Title: Eye Of The Storm

Characters: Gohan and Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 10: Who is Naruto?

A/N: I'm so proud of myself I actually made it to the 10th chapter and thanks for the reviews I really do appreciated it okay, on with the story..

Gohan looked at Hinata who was sobbing softly in her sleep, it was sad to see her cry maybe he was the one who hurt if he found out that it was; Naruto who caused her so much pain then, he will be sorry and will never see the light of day.

He remained calm that it was just a boy's name nothing else; maybe it doesn't mean anything so, he should not worry about it. Gohan sighed maybe he shouldn't stress over it's not a big deal.

"Why I'm acting like a possessive boyfriend" Gohan thought to himself

Gohan had to be calm, cooled and collected act like nothing happened at all; because he doesn't want her freaking out about the boy. He just ask her about it but, I think right now is not a good time so, he will have to wait until the time is right.

Gohan went into the room and fell asleep, Hinata woke up she looked like she has been crying wiping the tears from her lilac eyes with a smile on her face. She went to the breakfast table; hinata said good morning.

"Hi, Gohan-kun" Hinata said

Gohan turn to his right and saw Hinata smile but, he knew underneath that smile it was sadness and hurt. Gohan just gave a wave to her then, a smile trying to be normal as possible.

"Training today" Hinata asked

" Yeah, I don't want to push you too hard" Gohan said

" It's all right, I got use to the weights" Hinata explained

It was true ever since Hinata had started training with the weights her speed as strengthened and her reflexes had got much faster; probably faster then Neji and Hanabi combined.

" Okay" Gohan said.

Hinata went into her room and put on her weights, Gohan went into the room he was thinking to himself, she covers up her emotions so, easy but, sometimes they can be easily pointed out .

"Ready" Hinata chimed

Hinata and Gohan head out towards the training fields, so first they had started on their laps. Gohan wanted to know about it so, he decides to ask her later after they finished their training session.

After there laps they did some stretches; Hinata was smiling at Gohan but, she felt like something was troubling him. She could just tell the look in his eyes the reaction and it bothered her.

"Gohan-kun" Hinata asked

Gohan stared into her lilac eyes, he knew what was going to happen next; so he decided to ask her right now before it gets out of hand.

"Who is Naruto?" Gohan asked

Hinata's eyes widen she stood there like a deer caught in the headlights, suddenly tears started to form. She had to be honest right isn't that how you build friendships is through trust and honesty.

"How did you find out?" Hinata managed to say

Gohan remained silent he saw the pain in her eyes just hearing his name made her cry; now he feels ashamed that even asked her this question.

"Because, I heard you crying and you called his name" Gohan explained

Hinata looked at him, she had to be honest now and she wasn't ready for it not now, but in order for you to get rid of thing that is killing you must let go and forgive. Gohan sat next to her and was comforting her.

"We been friends quite awhile until, I developed feelings for him"Hinata responded

"Have you ever told him how you felt" Gohan asks

"Yeah, I told him twice, I loved him" Hinata explained

Gohan's eyes widen in surprise that she was able to confess to him not once, but twice. Hinata sighed she had continue explaining about what happened and the girl Sakura he had chose and what she said about her the night she ranway from home.

"I don't think your incompetent" Gohan said

Gohan smiled and pulled Hinata into a hug , her face became bright red like the shy little kitten, honestly, she was pretty smarter than all the girls he chose to be friends with most of them were selfish, vain and haughty.

Hinata isn't like that she is totally different she is humble, sweet and kind-hearted even though, they are both part of the same race , Gohan wished she had met Hinata a long time ago cause they would have been together.

" I know you don't" Hinata added

"I see potential" Gohan spoken

"So, do I" Hinata added

They had started back up again, He counted to three and the battle had begun Hinata swinged to the right but, was too slow, gohan took the first hit ; She stumbled and got back up, this time she hit him left and he blocked that punch.

Gohan took advantage of her slow speed and have at it;Hinata fell to the ground but, she was not giving up so easily; truly remarkable of her strength that she refused to give up.

"Good job" Gohan said.

Hinata bowed, now they had been practicing over an hour until, break; she was messaging her legs so, she will not have any painful bruises in the long run.

Until, she heard Gohan's voice she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"We, should start back up pretty, soon" Gohan said.

"Hai" Hinata said.

Meanwhile,

"So, how are we going to get those together?" Goten asked.

Trunks had a smile on his face

"With the dragon balls of course" Trunks said.

"Wait we don't have a dragon radar" Goten said clueless

Trunks brought out the dragon radar; with a smirk on his face he was really crafty at taking things kind of like a fox, Goten smiled at his friend this was going to be fun.

"Yeah, I stole it from my mom" Trunks said with grin

Goten was thinking of something else as you can, see clearly that those two are falling for each other so, they decided to do another idea to make Hinata happy.

"How about we wish to go Kohana instead" Goten said.

"Really?" Trunks said.

Goten nodded maybe her family and friends were probably worried about her; she go see them and showed how much stronger she has become.

"Okay, but we are still going to get those two together" Goten said.

They both agreed and started to look for the dragon balls

Hinata fell on the ground trying to catch her breath; as she stared at the bright blue sky and she closed her eyes for a moment, Hinata laying their just for a moment to relax.

"I think that is enough for today" Hinata said

Hinata just laid there and couldn't get up

Trunks noticed that Hinata was on the ground just laying there maybe the training was probably too rough her I mean it was her second day of training.

"Are you okay?" Goten said.

"I'm fine" Hinata said getting back up

"Oh, your training with weights are you" Goten noted

"Yeah, I'm getting use it" Hinata said.

Trunks looked at Hinata then, smiled he remembered he would train with his father, in the gravity room that was pure torture but, he has gotten use to it so, he knows how Hinata feels right now.

"You will get use it" Goten said.

"Thanks for the advice" Hinata said.

Gohan was letting Hinata relax for awhile then, when he left ,Trunks came out with a question that seemed to have her face flushing with humiliation and embarrassment.

"You like Gohan?" Trunks asked

Hinata's cheeks turned red on what he just said a couple of seconds ago; these kids are really smart and observant, they would make some pretty good private investigators, they learn how to observe every little thing even Goten.

"Huh, who told you" Hinata said, with a worried look

Trunks scoffed and Goten had a smile on his face

"You make a happy couple" Goten added

The boy was right they are meant to be together and it was just screaming at her; the answers and the clues point right to Gohan not Naruto; It was Gohan who is meant to be with her since the day he saved her from the crash to kissing him on the cheek.

"I know but" Hinata said as her voice trailed off

"But what?" Goten and Trunks asked

Hinata couldn't believe she is explaining her complex love life to a couple of eight and nine year olds if the girls were here right now; they would be laughing and she would never hear the end of it.

"I don't want to get hurt" Hinata said softly

"You won't my big brother will protect you" Goten said with a big smile

It was true maybe Goten is right if she only put, her trust into Gohan then, she will have the ability to not feel so insecure about herself, she has overcame this far so, what's stopping her now.

"Besides, you seem happier" Trunks added

Hinata nodded and enjoyed the two young boys advice; is to stop holding back and, just conquer her fears and just confess to him already. They head back to camp and went to just relax for the day.

After she was finished cleaning herself up she was able to at least sit down even though her body was sore but, she could easily work it out though just some healing and she will recover in no time.

She saw Gohan looking at her ; she must have looked exhausted but, she wasn't complaining so, it wasn't a problem, but he just wanted to make sure she was all right because he was just that type of person.

"How are you feeling?" Gohan asked

"Fine, just a little sore" Hinata said as she was rubbing her sore muscles

"You will get use to it" Gohan said.

Its been quiet awhile since she used chakra because she was to busy manipulating Ki, so instead she used her cream that clan uses to heal up bruises and cuts from training. Gohan noticed the scent it had a soothing scent like lavender and mint he wondered what was that.

"What is that?" Gohan asked

"It's my family's cream it heals cuts and bruises to sore muscles" Hinata explained.

"Wow, that's cool" Gohan said.

Hinata mark on Gohan's right shoulder wondered where did, it come from, Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder it was Hinata with a smile on her face, wondering why did she do that.

"What happen there?" Hinata asked.

"When I fought it was a long time ago" Gohan stated

Hinata nodded

"Well, let me heal it up for you" Hinata said as she placed the cream on the scar

Gohan was blushing thinking this was really childish but, he loved the closeness he was getting from Hinata , the connection between them it was really nice, it feels good to have human contact cause without it's meaningless.

Hinata looked tired and, she needed some sleep cause she had more training to do , so she stared at him and did something out of the ordinary, he was down at her level locking eyes with Hinata wondered what was he going to do, he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Hinata" Gohan said

Hinata was speechless as she held her cheek and started to blush heavily, as she watched him walked out the room with a smile on his face.

The next day was the same now, hinata had gotten use to the weights so, now she could move even faster than before and much more quicker maybe this training is really paying off.

"Ready" Gohan said.

Hinata nodded as she put on the weights now, Hinata was moving left to right dodging his punches and kicks Gohan was so impressed her flexibility as improved also moving gracefully like a cat.

"You improved" Gohan said.

Hinata had a smile on face and then, went for Gohan's face this time he had moved and he hit her from behind. Within a few moments they were both clashing with one another.

She got a couple of hits at least about three or four times, the Gohan punched her in the shoulder and she lost her balance she just dust it off like it was she was speeding up the process combined the gentle fist with it.

She wasn't going to give up and she kicked him so, hard she sent him flying towards the trees broken about ten of them. Hinata looked at Gohan wondering if he was okay but, at the same time she couldn't believe she just did that right now.

"Not, bad again" Gohan said as he came out the rubble

"I could have killed you" Hinata said fearfully

"Oh, its okay I had worse" Gohan said

Hinata sighed she is going to have to get use to having, abnormal strength oh kami how on earth is she going to explain this to everyone even her father if he doesn't cower in fear.

Goten and Trunks found at least six of the dragonballs they just need to find one more.

"We just need one more" Goten said

"Yeah"Goten said cheerfully

When they looked up the clouds were turning gray which meant ; it was going to rain soon and that was not a good sign.

"We better hurry" Trunks gulped

A/N: Finished up this chapter, hopefully you enjoyed it cause there is a lot more stuff going on...BYE!


	11. Come To Kohona With Me

Title: Eye Of The Storm

Characters: Gohan and Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 11: Come to Kohona with me?

They were finishing up there training, Hinata had noticed the shift in, the air it was starting to get really cold, Gohan felt something on his cheek and he looked up and; noticed rain was falling from the sky.

Hinata felt it too the both looked at each other as the rain was crashing down, or before its get worse then it already is. Within a few moments thunder had roared from the sky now, they really had started to worry.

"We should head back" Hinata advised

"First we have to Goten and trunks" Gohan said.

They both nod in agreement; Hinata didn't mind getting wet from the rain, anyway cause she enjoyed thunderstorms ever since she was little. While getting back on track they went to go search for the boys with Ki sensing it came in handy.

"There by the mountains" Hinata said looking at Gohan

Hinata and Gohan was thinking why those two were at the mountains; Gohan was thinking this was some type of trick their playing cause they were known to do that, Hinata was thinking the same thing why were there but, the couldn't slack off right now a storm was coming.

"All right, let's go" Gohan urged

Hinata and Gohan were heading towards the mountains, when they spotted Goku there and he had a smile on his face, he was probably looking for those two mischievous Saiyans. He probably knows where they are so, they were going to need his help anyway.

"Where are you, heading to?" Goku asked

"By the mountains, to get Goten and Trunks" Gohan explain

"Oh, we have to hurry" Goku advised

The three of them went towards the mountains where Goten and Trunks were located. Trunks was tracked one of the last dragonballs, Goten looked outside and knew it was a bad sign cause it had started to rain and thunder.

"Oh, no this is bad" Goten thought

"Must be around here somewhere" Trunks said in frustration

Goten was running back to where Trunks was until, he tripped falling right on his face being the clumsy as usual and he found the Dragonball staring right at him. He picked it up and cried tears of joy as he held it up in the air.

"Got it" Goten yelled out loud

"Okay, now let's get out of here" Trunks yelled

Trunks and Goten were running out the cave and, noticed the rain had started to fall. They had spotted Hinata coming towards there way and she had a worried look on her face then, had a sigh of relief cause now the boys were safe and sound.

"Oh, hey" they both yelled

Hinata hugged the two boys as they stood in the rain soaking wet, she was glad that nothing bad has happened to them so, she looked at those two wondering what they doing up there but, they did not tell her anything at all.

"You two better hurry, before you catch a cold" Hinata said.

So, they head towards the campsite, until they saw Gohan and Goku coming this way; they were glad that nothing bad happened to them. Gohan was happy Hinata was so safe too if something was to happen to her he would never forgive himself.

The same with Goten if something was to happen to his little brother, he would never hear the end of it from his mother and besides his objective is to protect those who are close to him. So, he asked a couple of questions wondering what were they thinking.

"What were you doing in the caves?" Gohan asked

Goten and Trunks were looking at each other wondering; how are earth are they going to explain this to them, while they were waiting for a answer Trunks was already had one; Goten was thinking how was he going to explain this one.

"Uh ...we were looking for the dragon balls" Trunks explained.

Gohan looked at those two thinking why would they want with them; anyway how on earth did they found them and what were going to do it. Hinata looked at the orange ball, thinking what was so important about it and what do they do.

"Why were you looking for the dragon balls? " Gohan asked

Goten was too busy trying to think of an answer while, Trunks was still trying to find their way out of this one until, finally Goten thought of a answer that made them both, feel really embarrassed and blushing awkwardly.

"Um..so we could wish for you and Hina to be together" Goten responded

" Oh yeah, that's why" Trunks reminded Goten

Hinata's face was bright red along with Gohan face he was chuckling nervously and was feeling extremely awkward about the whole ordeal, Hinata was speechless she honestly did not know what to say but, these kids were really serious.

"Really, you have to think of a better one" Gohan said

Now, after they got those two to shut up for a moment; now they really got there plan of what they were planning to do, since its obvious those two are really close to being together, it was time to reveal the truth.

"Instead we can go to Kohona" Trunks said

Hinata looked at them and, they were dead serious of going to Hinata's home; but Hinata was not ready to go home yet because once she get their, first of all she is going to have to explain her disappearance ; secondly, why does she have a tail cause no Hyuga has one.

Something did caught her attention though; wishing her and Gohan being together , that was something she had dreamed of somebody to love her for the shy, awkward girl she is. Gohan already accepted her shyness and her awkward habits.

"Wait, you wanted me and Gohan together'" Hinata asked

They both nodded

"Obviously your happy" Goten said.

"Anyway, Gohan does deserve, somebody like you" Trunks pointed out

"Awe, how sweet" Hinata said with a smile

Changing the subject wondering why, they wanted to go Kohona and what was the importance about it as you can see he doesn't want her to leave cause he loves her. He does not want to regret not having her so, he needs to conquer his fears and tell her how he really feels about Hinata.

"Why do you want to go to Kohona" Gohan asked

"Cause, Hina misses her family and friends" Goten assumed

This began to weigh on Hinata it was true that she did miss her family and friends for one thing, they probably think she is dead or went missing; another thing the could have just forgot about her and moved on with their lives.

Another problem Hinata had to sort out, her love for Gohan she didn't want to leave him cause she loved him more than anything even Naruto she could forget him, but this love isn't platonic at all it was real and heart was aching and craving for a long time it is standing right in front of her.

"It's your decision Hinata" Gohan said.

Hinata had to think about this and was it a good idea to make a decision hopefully, she will be able to chose wisely cause if she doesn't then, she could screw it up and, she does not want that on her mind forever.

"Give me a hour, I will have my decision" Hinata said in a calm manner

They were inside the house sitting quietly while Hinata was trapped her own thoughts, about this how much of a pain this was going to had to do some serious thinking, trying to weigh her options here and it was being with Gohan or going back home miserable.

Hinata was thinking about it, she really enjoyed Gohan's company and his family they were really nice people she didn't even had to try so, hard to be accepted; they already accepted her as family even Chi-Chi said it along with Goten and Trunks who looked up to her.

Everyone was in the kitchen waiting on Hinata's decision especially Gohan was anxious to know the outcome of the decision hopefully it was a good one. Goku at least thought of something that would cheer everyone up.

"The storm will clear up soon" Goku said

Hinata had other things on her mind thinking about how much pain her family is going through and, her teammates even Kiba and Shino their probably worried sick about her and Neji who is possibly crying their eyes out. Ino, Temari and Tenten are probably doing same Naruto and Sakura there probably living happily.

Hinata realized that Gohan took the time to even get to know her, even though it might be much but, it improved on her part she became stronger, confident person cause of him, now she doesn't consider herself a freak anymore cause of tail, she started crying.

Gohan was going to see if Hinata had made her final decision, he knocked on the door to hopefully, get a answer but, she had opened the door and hugged Gohan almost made him lost his balance which he'd did and Hinata started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I don't...want...to..leave" Hinata sobbed

Gohan looked at her wondering about her friends and family they are worried for her, Gohan locked eyes with Hinata as she was sobbing she gripped his shirt more tears fell from her beautiful doll-like face. Gohan looked at her wondering why she didn't want go back to her home what was so important.

"What about your friends and family" Gohan asked

"I won't leave...without you" Hinata hiccuped

Gohan looked straight in her eyes, thinking why was she going to give up her life, of being a shinobi from being a heiress to her clan, why would she give these things just for him suddenly, he realized it was out of love.

"Why" Gohan asked.

Hinata knew Goten and Trunks were right, she was falling in love and she couldn't help it, she knew that she was breaking the shinobi code but, she could careless right now; cause she was in love and can't deny it anymore it was screaming at her.

She didn't want to get hurt again either so, she took a deep breath after she had stop sobbing and pointed her fingers together hesitantly.

"Because, I—" Hinata said as she looked at him in the eyes

Gohan wiped the tears away from her face and he pulled her in real close, instead of just saying it he kissed her right on the lips, Hinata pulled him in closer to intensify the kiss as they both pulled away from each other and was blushing afterwards.

"I feel the same way too" Gohan said looking at her lilac eyes

"You do" Hinata asked

"Yes, I do" Gohan said.

Hinata wasn't alone anymore she finally found that person to love her and comfort her, it was Gohan who was going to be doing that her guardian angel. She had one thing on her mind her father and her family were they going to accept him.

"But, what about my Father" Hinata asked

"I could careless, you're the only one I want" Gohan said.

"Well, I made my decision" Hinata said proudly

Hopefully it was a good one cause now, Hinata and Gohan are officially in a relationship, he doesn't want anything or anyone to ruin this moment.

"What do you mean?"Gohan asked

Hinata wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and looked at him straight in the eyes; Just asked as question that might make him happy.

"If you mind meeting my overprotective cousin and friends" Hinata asked

"Sure" Gohan said.

"Trunks-kun and Goten-kun and come along too" Hinata said.

Within a couple of seconds there was a loud brust at the door; two kids Goten and Trunks tackled her to the ground with hugs by those two.

"Yay" Goten and Trunks screamed

They were very happy to go Kohona probably get to know what its like and get to meet Hinata's friends wondering if they were like her, had very big Cheshire cat smiles on there faces and Hinata also had to remind them not to mention her being a Saiyan or dating she wanted to surprise them.

"Okay, we promise" Goten and Trunks said

"So, when do we leave" Gohan asked

"Until, the storm clears, hopefully" Hinata said

They heard a loud sound and it was thunder; they had to wait until the storm dies down, so they can return home from their trip. Afterwards the storm had went away so, they packed all there stuff and return home.

Chi-chi was worried because of the storm that just happened, so she hope they were okay , within a few moments they were home with smile on there faces especially Gohan and Hinata.

"So, how was the camping trip" Chi-chi asked

"It was fun" They all said.

Chi-chi noticed it between Hinata and Gohan a smile lit up her face, she could tell something was going on, between those two, she just knows cause she never seen Gohan smile like that since his little brother was born.

"You two are going out" Chi-chi guessed

Hinata's face was flushing bright red, Gohan didn't say anything

"Mom" Gohan choked out

"I knew it, my son is growing up" Chi-chi cried

Gohan's face was seriously bright red, Hinata was chuckled softly then, Gohan kissed her so she can remain quiet and she did with her cheeks a bright red pink.

They talked to chi-chi about them going to Hinata's world and she said it was okay if there was something educational involved so, Hinata explained all the historical monuments they could visit and Chi-Chi was happy about that.

Trunks called his mother to make sure he was able to go and she said yes; so that means Bulma could spend more time with her husband so, now she was going to enjoy it.

Finally, the storm was able to clear now they can summon shenron and go to Kohona so, Hinata could see her family and friends also to piss off Sakura and find out why her father has been lying to her all these years.

They went to sleep thinking about it, maybe this was a good idea to prove to everyone that, she is not a weak girl anymore but, she is a daughter of a Saiyan and she must contain herself with pride also with dignity.

They had woke up early getting ready for the adventure that was waiting for them. Gohan gave Hinata a good morning kiss and Chi-Chi just smiled at those two lovebirds. Reminded her of when she was dating Goku good times.

Everyone was already dressed and ready to go, they gathered outside it was a clear perfect day as the sky was really peaceful. They put the Dragonballs all together within a few moments it started to glow a yellow light.

Hinata held on to Gohan cause she was really scared, he told her to calm down and kissed her, within a few moments a giant dragon appeared, she thought this was a dream but it was not, this was only told in legends and fairy tales now she had the chance to see it.

It was really a beautiful dragon but, his voice was mighty and deep that his voice almost shook her to the core.

**"Why have you summoned me"** Sheron asked

"To make a wish" Gohan stated

**"What is that wish" **Sheron asked

"I wish to go to Kohakgure" Hinata yelled out

"**Very well wish granted" **Sheron responded

Suddenly, a portal had opened up, Hinata waved goodbye to Chi-Chi and Goku for there kindness and gratitude especially for helping her finding her inner strength and take pride within herself; they had disappeared with a flash of light

A/N: Finally I finished this chapter well, hope you like it thanks for reviewing BYE!


	12. Hinata Is That You?

Title: Eye Of The Storm

Characters: Gohan and Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 12: Hinata is that you?

A/N: Thank you for reviewing I really appreciated sorry, for misspelling things; Anyway I hope you enjoy the story..Now on with the chapter.

There was a yellow light that was glow that shined in the forest, it wasn't too bright so, people would not notice it, within a few moments, It was Gohan, Hinata and Trunks also Goten who came out of the portal were looking at there new environment.

They were all looking around the forest it definitely reminded Gohan and Goten of there home in Mt. Pazou the only difference is there wasn't many mountains here, it was only just endless miles of trees with very thick branches and a dirt path.

Hinata smiled at Gohan who seemed to be happy, the others wondered where was Kohona cause, they are just surrounded by trees.

"So, this is Kohona?" Gohan asked

Hinata shook her head and pointed to the bridge; that lead to Kohona it was just only, for a few minutes they will be there in no time.

"No, this the outskirts of Kohona" Hinata explained

"Oh, but why are they hidden" Trunks asked

"To protect the village from outsiders" Hinata informed

"Oh, Okay" Goten and Trunks said

"That's a unique way to protect themselves" Gohan said

"Yeah, they're very secretive" Hinata added

They head towards the bridge that lead to Kohona; Hinata was getting tense as they were reaching closer to Kohona; Gohan had noticed it so, he decides to hold her hand to relax there is nothing to worry about.

Instantly, she became worried wondering about her friends and family; what were they going to say and react when they find out that she is not even a full human, will they be afraid and call her a freak or accept her.

Gohan looked at her as they stopped walking, noticed there were tears in her eyes..

"Is something wrong?" Gohan asked

"I'm worried" Hinata said almost crying

"Worried why?" Gohan spoken

It was true she was having second thoughts of doing this, maybe she shouldn't have returned home this was a bad idea, she should have just stayed on Earth she liked it there but, sooner or later they were going to find out so, she mine us well tell them.

"How the hell I'm going to explain this to my friends and family" Hinata said.

"I will be right by your side" Gohan said with a smile

"Hey don't forget about us!" Goten and Trunks said in unison

"Okay" Hinata added

After, the talk she had recivied from Gohan, Goten and Trunks; Hinata felt more confident about it, instead of worrying about it she should stop thinking about the negativity aspect of it , and think about the positive outcome.

When they were walking towards the gates, they saw two men with masks on, the other three were wondering who were they.

"Hina, who are they?" Goten asked

"Why are they wearing masks?" Gohan and Trunks questioned

"They are ANBU, there elite assassins under the Hokage's orders, and they wear masks to protect there identity" Hinata explained

"That's so cool" Goten said

"Awesome" Trunks said

Hinata probably noted after her disappearance Tsunade probably wanted extra security. As they approach they instantly, knew that was Hinata cause of her trademark features.

"Heiress?" ANBU asked

"Yes" Hinata responded

They had let her in but was stopped, because they didn't know who they were, probably thought they were a threat cause there power that they were sensing from them; that did not appear to be normal. That made Hinata a little bit nervous cause she did not want any trouble at all she just wanted things to go smoothly.

"Who are they?" ANBU questioned

"They are with me" Hinata stated

"Are they a threat" ANBU asked

" No, they are not a threat" Hinata informed

"Very well" ANBU spoken

They had informed the gatekeeper to open the gates; it was a loud creaking sound as they looked around and saw the streets filled with people, shops lined up and children running around playing, even saw the ninjas with the headband like Hinata's.

Goten and Trunks were excited it was really cool to be here it was just a normal town, Gohan never seen anything like it, he has been to a couple of places but, not like this.

While they were busy looking at the town and the people; Hinata told them where they were heading to as she knew this place very well.

"First, we need to go the Hokage tower, then we go to my house" Hinata responded

"Okay" they all said

"What's a Hogake" Goten asked

"It's the leader of our village each nation has one" Hinata explained

" Oh, so what do they do?" Goten questioned

" They keep things in order kind of like a ruler" Hinata explained

"A king sort of" Trunks noted

"Yes" Hinata spoken

Inside the Hokage Tower..

They had arrived at the tower and noticed a woman with short black hair with onyx eyes; wearing a navy blue kimono with white at the tip and wearing sandals; carrying a pig in her hands with a surprised look on her face.

"Shizune-sama" Hinata said softly

She had to blink her eyes twice to make sure this was Hinata not Neji, she knew that was Hinata cause of her eyes wasn't white as Neji's. Then, she was speechless couldn't say anything at all so, she wasn't dead after all.

"Hinata-chan! What the…" Shizune sputtered

"Is Tsunade-sama here" Hinata said.

"Um, yes I will get her for you" Shizune said nervously

Shizune ran quickly with Tonton running along with her; Tsunade is not going to believe it not by a long shot that Haishi's eldest daughter has returned.

On the other hand she was wondering who on earth were those boys from the looks of it there not normal cause there aura is too powerful especially from those little kids.

They were waiting patiently so, they can talk to Tsunade

"Who is that?" Gohan asked

"That is Shizune,she Tsunade's right hand" Hinata explained

"The Hokage right" Trunks asked

"Yeah" Hinata said.

Shizune came running in the door with a nervous look from her face like she had seen a ghost, Tsunade looked at her wondering what could possibly ruined her day, cause she already had to sign a stack of papers and needed a drink.

"Shizune-chan, what is it?" Tsunade questioned as she poured a bottle of sake

"Its..Hinata...she's alive!" Shizune panted

Tsunade spit out all her drink on the desk, thank goodness the papers were not wet, her eyes widen in shock thinking this was some joke.

" Is this some sick joke cause if it is.." Tsunade blurted

"No, I'm serious and she is not alone" Shinzune interrupted

"Wait, what are you talking about "not alone"? " Tsunade questioned

" She is not with a ninja" Shizune added

"Well, bring them along too with Hinata" Tsunade advised

Shizune bowed and left the room went towards the waiting area, where she had spotted them looking at them she bowed in respect.

"Sorry for the delay" Shizune said sheepishly

"Its all right" Gohan said

"She would like to see all of you" Shizune said as she picked up Tonton

"Okay, but does this have to do with Hinata's disappearance" Gohan asked

"No, just follow me" Shizune spoken

They followed her into the office as she opened they door they noticed a blonde woman sitting on the desk signing papers. Hinata walked in as she took her step inside the room, Goten, Trunks and Gohan sensed this woman's aura was filled with power, pride and loyalty.

"Tsunade-sama" Hinata said timidly

She looked and noticed that was really, her and something was different about her, she has changed not only physically but, mentally as well.

"Hinata, it is you" Tsunade said cheerfully

Hinata chuckled softly then, as Tsunade hugged not wanting to let go, she was just glad that Hinata was alive and not dead so, this was a good sign indeed. These were the boys that Shinzune was talking about it was true there energy isn't normal at all and this worried her.

"Who are they?" Tsunade asks

"Um, he's my boyfriend, and these two are my friends " Hinata said blushing

Tsunade looked at the older male he was truly handsome and seem suitable for Hinata, after all when Naruto and others get back they are in for a great surprise.

"Well, nice to meet you I'm Tsuande" Tsuande said

Gohan was first to introduce himself so, by showing his manners he bowed to Tsunade with a smile on his face. Tsunade was truly surprised at the boy he seems a very nice person wondering why he has such a power that raditates off of him.

"Nice to meet you I'm son Gohan, and Hinata's boyfriend" Gohan introduced

Hinata's cheeks were a pinkish red when he said that, He kissed on the cheek to put the icing on the cake Tsunade was so proud of Hinata she even hugged her again.

"Awe, I'm so proud" Tsunade said cheerfully

" Thanks" Gohan said.

Wondering who the little ones were one them waved at her well, both of them did with a smile on their faces.

"Hi, I'm Goten" Goten yelled

Tsunade was shocked by the cheerful little boy, somehow reminded her of a particular blonde brat, but with some manners though and the other one had a sense of pride and a cocky attitude reminded of her when she was a little girl.

"Wow, a cheerful little one, who is this" Tsunade pointed at Trunks

"My name is Trunks" Trunks stated

"Well, its nice to meet you guys" Tsunade said

Tsunade had to two things on her mind the first one is why did she leave Kohona secondly, where could she have gone since there was no trace of her, lastly what the hell has happened. Instead she was distracted by Hinata's question.

"Where is everyone?" Hinata asked

"I sent them on a mission" Tsunade said.

"When will they return?" Hinata questioned

"Tomorrow, if Naruto don't do anything stupid" Tsunade scoffed

"Oh, I see" Hinata stated

Tsunade wanted to get on a serious matter the night, she disappeared cause she got two different sides of the story one about Naruto getting slapped in the face, while the girls were ranting about some tail that Hinata had; Tsunade had enough and decided to get to the bottom of it.

"Hinata, what happened why did you leave?" Tsuande asked

Hinata gripped her jacket she knew this was going to happen, Hinata did not know what to say she was all out of words but, she said these two simple words.

"It's complicated" Hinata's voiced trailed off

Tsunade cocked a eyebrow pondering at what she was talking about right now meaning what is complicated and how does this apply to her.

"Complicated, Hinata what do you mean?" Tsunade pondered

What is she trying to explain looking at her she knew it was going to difficult, explaining her situation she didn't even have time to prepare herself for this.

"Please don't tell anyone about this" Hinata pleaded

"Okay, I won't just tell me already" Tsunade said

Hinata explained her night when she disappeared, then came the complex part explaining that she is a half-breed of an alien race that her mother came from.

Gohan looked at Hinata and she nodded pointing her two index fingers together

"My mother wasn't human" Hinata confessed

"Hinata, what are you-WHAT THE HELL!" Tsunade screamed as she fell out the chair

Hinata pulled off her jacket and revealed her black monkey tail which was sitting right on her lap; Tsunade could have sworn she was seeing right or probably drunk maybe she should lay off the sake which is never; Shizune was shocked too why hasn't anyone sensed it before.

"Is that a monkey tail?" Shizune asked

Tsunade got off the floor and looked at Shizune

"Was I dreaming?" Tsunade asks

"No" Shizune said

"Okay, um Hinata please continue" Tsunade spoken

"How come she has a tail" shizune asked

"She is a demi-Saiyan like me" Gohan stated

" And us too" Goten and Trunks chimed

"Wait, so let me get this straight your Saiyans too?" Tsunade asked

They nodded their heads

"So, what is a Saiyan actually" Shizune questioned

Gohan elaborated about Saiyan history, he explains their powers and there capabilities, this race is so strong they can even take down the, nine-tails if they wanted to.

"Wow" Tsunade and Shizune said

Hinata told them not tell anything to keep it a secret cause, she wasn't ready to tell them yet and she needs more time to prepare herself when she tells them.

"We promise" Tsunade said

That was a sigh of relief and happiness that she was not going to do that, anyway she went on a another subject her father wondering how was he doing.

"How is my father doing?" Hinata questioned

"He is still mourning" Tsunade responded

That was a surprise to Hinata her father was usually tough, strong man with deep family values, despite his cold ways he sometimes there is a shed of warmth somewhere.

"That's a shocker" Hinata said

"He really misses you" Tsunade said.

She understood she had to face her father there was another obstacle she had to face, from having a boyfriend to knowing her mother's true identity so, how was she going to explain this.

"Anyway, Welcome back to Kohona" Shizune said with a hug

"I know, its great to be back, well sort of" Hinata said as put on her jacket

"Well, nice meeting you guys" Tsunade said

Afterwards, they waved goodbye and headed towards her home to deal with her father.

A/N: well, this is getting interesting I wonder how will they react to Hinata being a Saiyan and her boyfriend is one too well..wait until next time BYE!


	13. Welcome Home

Title: Eye Of The Storm

Characters: Gohan and Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 13: Welcome Home

A/N: Hopefully, your enjoying the story now let's continue shall we...

After, they left the Hokage tower they were heading, towards Hinata's house where they will be staying , when they arrived they were stunned that Hinata lives here; what she mentioned her clan was powerful so, it does make sense.

It was like a palace that you could only dream in fairy tales and fables; Gohan was truly amazed that Hinata was going to give up her lavish lifestyle for him. She signaled them to enter Goten and Trunks were busy gawking at the house.

"Wow"Goten yelled

"Whoa, this is awesome" Trunks said in shock

"This is only the entrance, you haven't seen the rest" Hinata added

"Your house is that huge!" They all yelled

"Remember, I told you there are two houses that stay here" Hinata explained

They did remember her saying the family is divided into two groups, as they entered they had noticed a courtyard and a garden it was nice and tranquil, like all your troubles can be instantly melted away as they looking they saw a little girl who was playing in the courtyard.

"Who is that?" Gohan questioned

" My little sister" Hinata said

"Oh" Trunks and Goten said

Hanabi was sad that her sister left; she really missed her cause she would usually talk to her about her problems and she would miss bonding with her, Hanabi looked up and saw Hinata coming her way Hanabi's eyes widen and tears fell from her face.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Hanabi yelled

Hanabi was running towards her sister, Hinata noticed her sister was coming her way, so she welcomed her with open arms as she hugged Hinata and just started crying not tears of sadness but, tears of joy.

"Hanabi" Hinata said with a mother-like tone

"I knew you would return, I knew it!" Hanabi cried

"I know, I'm home" Hinata coaxed

Gohan looked and noticed how much she cares for sister, even though they do not have the same mother, they still have that bond like there were. Hanabi was wiping tears off her face with a smile. On her face sniffled.

She looked at noticed three boys were standing there wondering who were they. Hanabi wanted to know were they her friends.

"Hinata-chan" Hanabi asked

"Hm" Hinata answered

"Who are they?" Hanabi questioned

"There my fr-" Hinata spoken

It was the elders came outside wondering why did Hanabi screamed; suddenly the knew why cause Hinata has returned, they couldn't believe it. So, they ran to go get Hiashi he was not going believe this

."Hiashi" one of the elders called

"What is it?" Hiashi answered

"Its really important, come here quickly" the elder replied

"Fine" Hiashi stated coldly

He had stopped whatever he was doing; for this nonsense whatever it was he was not in the mood for it cause he already lost his eldest daughter and he could not bear losing another one he would never forgive himself.

Hiashi walked out his office wanted to know what was everyone was so worked for, they should be tending to there assignments not fooling around. As he was walking outside his eyes had widen and tears started to build up.

"Hinata" Hiashi said hesitantly

Hinata turned around and she locked eyes with her father

"Father" Hinata manage to say

"Hinata, is it really you" Hiashi asked

Hinata nodded

" This is not a dream" Hiashi said

"N-" Hinata spoken

He did something out of the ordinary, he had hugged her and he just started crying. Hinata eyes had widen for she has never saw her father display this type of emotion before. He was usually cold,short and harsh with her but he wasn't today.

"I'm so sorry for treating you different" Hiashi cried

Hinata did not know what to say, maybe it was because of the guilt he had, is now coming out. She just looked at him and just smiled at him. Hiashi looked at the three boys and just thank them for bringing her home.

"Thank you for bringing her home" Hisashi stated

"Your welcome" Gohan said

Had introduced themselves actually noticed how respectful they were, he allowed them to stay here since they had brought her daughter back home safe and sound.

Gohan was walking beside each other as they were holding hands and flirting each other; while her father was not looking; they were actually enjoying each other while her father asked a question that made Hinata tense up.

"How did you find my daughter?" Hiashi asked

"Well, she was injuried..." Gohan explained

Hinata knew her father was like that as her father stared at those two, wanting a answer so, that is when Trunks and Goten come to clear things up.

"She had lost her memories"Goten answered

"She did not know where she was so, we nursed her back to health" Trunks lied

"Yep" Gohan finalized

Hiashi looked at her straight in the eyes, wondering if that was the truth or was it a lie; Hinata was mentally thanking them for covering up for her, later she was going to thank Gohan with a kiss for saving the day.

"Is this true?" Hiashi questioned

"Yes" Hinata responded

Hanabi knew Something wasn't right with right, her aura was different it wasn't sad or depressing as usual ; deep down inside she was cheerful, happy like a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders, like something or someone has changed her and she was going to find out.

"She's too happy" Hanabi thought

It was true she had never seen her this happy before usual, she would be sulking about Naruto; Hanabi was thinking maybe Gohan has changed her into a better person if he did then, she would thank him personally.

"This isn't her" Hanabi thought

She decides to ask her later, to know what was really going from the time she had disappeared from the time she return if she was going to sneak around; she was going to find out the truth no matter what it takes.

Finally, Gohan and Hinata were able to spend some quality time; cause now they had been busy talking to others, so they had decided to take a stroll around the lovely courtyard.

"That's your dad" Gohan asked

"Yes, that's him" Hinata said looking at him

"Hm" Gohan said.

Gohan noted he did reminded him of Trunks's father a lot there similarities are the same accept Vegeta takes the time to spend with his son, while Hiashi had lost interest in her cause he had considered her weak.

Hinata had other things on her mind; so, she had decided to continue the rest of the tour of the compound while Goten and Trunks spend time with Hanabi.

"By the way I will give you the tour" Hinata said.

She was showing them were the Branch House was located and told him, where her cousin Neji stays and he was going to meet eventually; which was going to be another problem cause her cousin was very protective of her.

"That is were is my cousin, stay" Hinata pointed out

"Oh" Gohan said

"Yep" Hinata added

"I thought I wouldn't believe it" Gohan said.

Some the people from the Branch House waved at Hinata and was glad; she had returned from home actually they were really nice to her and treated her with regardless if she had a tail. They still had considered family.

Hinata wished it never existed cause it was unfair but, if its to keep the bakgyuran safe then, it mine us well happened; cause she was never able to build a relationship with cousin Neji until, now when Naruto changed his heart.

"Sometimes, I wished it never existed" Hinata said bitterly

"Why don't your father remove it" Gohan said.

"He won't" Hinata stated

"Well, how about we change the subject?"

Hinata smiled that seems like a good idea

Instead they were going to talk about something else her friends what, were they like he wanted to know where they like her or are they something totally different.

"I hope your friends aren't too crazy" Gohan prayed

"Yeah, well kind of" Hinata said nervously

Gohan was nervous about that especially meeting new people but, Hinata will keep them under control so it won't be a problem at all now would it.

"There very protective of me" Hinata explained

"Like siblings" Gohan guessed

"You can say something like that" Hinata said.

Gohan was amazed her friends were like that, they do have a tendency to fight each other, but they manage to come together whenever then other one is in trouble or when there lives are about to be put on the line.

"Really?" Gohan asked

"Especially, my teammates and sensei" Hinata added

"I just hope everything just go smoothly" Gohan prayed

Gohan hugged Hinata and , kissed her on the lips with a smile on his face; He had truly adored her and he will do anything to protect her in case things do get out of control, he will handle them personally.

"I wont let anything happen" Hinata said with a giggle

"All right, I trust you" Gohan responded

Hinata and Gohan were sitting down by the tree just watching the beautiful sunset, relaxing she didn't want this moment to end; instead she wanted to cherish this forever.

"I know" Hinata said

They were about to kiss until, Hanabi came outside calling them for dinner; Hinata told them to make a lot of food cause they do eat a lot.

"Dinner is ready" Hanabi said

"Okay," Hinata said.

Wondering were those two were, hopefully they will mind themselves but, that was not the case cause they were going to throw that out the window so, she didn't mind as long as her father doesn't have a heart attack first.

Her father was shocked how much food the were eating especially Hinata; he didn't even know she had a big appetite, Hinata on the other hand was imaging her friends reaction to her eating like this she could careless just as long she enjoys scaring them.

Hanabi wanted to talk to her sister and wanted to know what was going on with her, and why is she so happy, she was dying to know what was wrong with her.

while Hanabi decides to do some snooping on Hinata. Gohan walked to her room just to say goodnight to her being the gentlemen that he already is. Hinata was happy to take Gohan and the boys sightseeing she was happy.

"So, sightseeing tomorrow?" Hinata asked

"Yeah" Gohan said

"Goodnight" Hinata said calmly

"Night" Gohan said as he kissed her on the lips

Hinata's face was red as he walked away from her, Hanabi was truly shocked, Hinata had a boyfriend and never told anyone about it so, that is why she was so happy.

"Aha! I knew it" Hanabi thought

So, afterwards everyone went to sleep accept Hanabi so, she went to her room, to go talk to her sister who is secretly dating some one. She went into her sister's room noticed that she was already in her night clothes.

"Hinata-chan" Hanabi called out

"Hm, Hanabi what are you" Hinata asked as she sat up

"May I have a word with you" Hanabi asked

Hinata tensed up how did she know; if she told father then, she would be in trouble and she does not want to break up with Gohan, she loves him more than anything, she would die for him before she do that.

"Yes"Hinata responded

"You could fool father but, you can't fool me" Hanabi said

"What are talking about" Hinata asked

"You exactly, who I'm talking about" Hanabi said quickly

Hinata's eyes widen in surprise , how could she have figured it out she sighed, so she mine us well be truthful with her.

"Gohan-kun" Hinata said.

"Yes" Hanabi said.

"How the—" Hinata said

Hanabi folded her arms and wanted to know, she wasn't going to say, anything cause she was happy that she got over Naruto so, it was a sign of change for her so, if this boy makes her happy then, so be it let her be.

"How long Hinata?" Hanabi said patiently

"How long what" Hinata said trying to play stupid

"How long have you and Gohan-kun been together?" Hanabi asked

"We just started" Hinata confessed

"Well, Im happy for you" Hanabi spoken

"Please don't tell father yet" Hinata said

"I promise, your secret is safe with me" Hanabi said.

Hinata sighed of relief mentally thanking her as she hugged her sister and, Hanabi walked out the room and smiled at her sister and Hanabi was thinking to herself

"There in for one hell of surprise" Hanabi said.

Hinata yawned she woke up early noticed the sun was out, it was a beautiful day to go sightseeing she was getting dressed cause she was going to show , Gohan, Goten and Trunks the rest of the city.

She was happy caused she was going to spend some quality time with Gohan and Hanabi will be joining them also.

She was at breakfast while the others were already enjoying there breakfast, her father was smiling, he was truly glad to have her back she said good morning to him.

"Father, I was wondering if I can take my friends to go sightseeing" Hinata asked

"Yes, that's fine" Hiashi said

" Hanabi-chan, can come too" Hinata said

"Okay" Hiashi stated

Hinata hugged her father and smiled at him and she went to go get ready for adventure that awaits them

A/N: I hope your enjoying the story BYE!


	14. A Tour Around Kohona

Title: Eye Of The Storm

Characters: Gohan and Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 14: Taking A Trip Around Kohona

Hinata was excited to take them around Kohona, so they can get a taste of what's it like here, for one Gohan has been dying to know what the city looks like, so they actually like it here even though it is different from earth.

Everyone was dressed and ready for the day and, today seem like a peaceful day, so hopefully everything goes smoothly; no problems just having fun and relaxing cause they do deserve it after all the training they had to go through.

As she waved goodbye to her father as she was walking out the gate of the compound, they had head towards the town it was bigger then they thought.

Since Hanabi was coming along she was able to take Trunks and Goten off their hands so, Hinata and Gohan can spend some quality time with each other. This worried Gohan and Hinata just a little bit she hoped they won't expose their powers.

"Are you sure you can handle them?" Gohan asked

"Yes, you two go have fun" Hanabi said as she pushed her sister towards Gohan

"Okay" Hinata said

"All right, just meet us right here understand" Gohan said

"Yes, now go both of you" Hanabi commanded

So, they waved at her sister hopefully Hanabi is able to keep things under control, she will cause she had her father's iron fist but, Ko was there also so, there was nothing to worry about.

Instantly, Hinata had a smile on her face then, spoke to Gohan wondering were did they wanted to go first; cause it was kind of like a date.

"Where would you like to go?" Hinata asked

Gohan didn't know what to say, he truly speechless there were so, many places to go he didn't even know what to say so, he stated in plain simple terms.

"You know this place better than me" Gohan said with a shrug

Hinata giggled she knew it well cause she stayed here and she every place in Kohona because her father was part of the civilian council and she also studied maps in her spare time.

"How about the Hokage mounment?" Hinata asked

"Okay" Gohan said

Hinata and Gohan were walking pointing at the shops around the city telling what they were, Gohan had noticed the villagers were staring at him and Hinata.

They were wondering who he was and what was he doing with the heiress and does her father know about him, Hinata heard a couple of comments but, she could care less cause, she is spending time with her boyfriend.

"Why are the villagers staring at me?" Gohan questioned

"Cause, I guess they never seen the heiress with a boy before" Hinata explained

"Oh, I see" Gohan stated

Miss Yamanka was busy tending her flowers like usual until, she noticed a certain heiress and saw her with a handsome young man holding her hand as they were walking together looked to be a very happy couple.

"Hinata" Miss Yamanka said as she was arranging her flowers

Hinata paused and it was Ino's mother who was calling her, the most nosy woman in Kohona who has to know everything what happens in Kohona because that is how much she cares for her home.

Her eyes grew wide and she looked at her hopefully, she does not tell her daughter that Hinata has a boyfriend or she was walking around with a cute boy, cause if she finds out; she will be one jealous girl along with Sakura.

"Hello, Yamanka-sama" Hinata said with a smile

She bowed as stared at Gohan suspiciously wondering where he came from, if he was from the Uchida clan cause he does look like one, the only difference he isn't cold and distant actually he looks very friendly.

She just shrugged it off and welcomed Hinata back to Kohona cause it was true everyone did miss her , wondering where did she go and what happen to her.

"Awe, so it is true the young heiress has returned" Miss Yamanka said

"Yes, I have" Hinata said in

"Welcome back to Kohona" Miss Yamanka said as she hugged her

"Thank, you" Hinata said as she pulled away from her

She wondered who was this young gentleman that was with her, wondering if her father knows about about this man, because there was something she had sensed from him but, couldn't figure out what it was.

"Who is your friend here" Miss Yamanka asked

"My name is Son Gohan, a pleasure to meet you miss Yamanka" Gohan said

What a proper gentleman he was it was unsual to see boys like this usually they were rude and rebellious but, this one have a sense of class. Maybe this boy might be very suitable for Inoy instead of Hinata.

"The pleasure is all mine anyway, where are you heading to? " Miss Yamanka asked

" Just sightseeing that's all" Hinata responded

Gohan nodded

"Well, I don't want to waste all your time, so carry on" Miss Yamanka said as she continued to arrange flowers.

"Nice seeing you, miss Yamanka" Hinata said

"Nice meeting you" Gohan said

She waved at the those two as they carried out there adventure as they were walking from her, Gohan wanted to know who was that and why did he kept staring at her.

"Who is that?" Gohan asked

"One of my friend's mother come on" Hinata said as she took him by the hand

They arrived to the mounments Gohan never seen anything like it was like a mountain carved into stone they must have really taken the time to do a project like this. He was stunned at how much detailed was added into it.

"Who are they?" Gohan said as he kept staring at the monument

"They are the orginal Hokages" Hinata informed

"They really care about them a lot'' Gohan said

"Yes, in order for them to do this, yeah" Hinata said

Hinata nodded to honor those they truly cherish there ancestors as if they were gods, after a moment of silence to honor them, Hinata wanted to take him to somewhere else to meet a special friend of hers.

"Next stop the Inzuka clan" Hinata said

"Hm, theres another clan" Gohan asked

"Yes, there are more clans besides mine" Hinata explained

"Well, how many are there" Gohan asked

" There are a lot but, some don't even exist anymore" Hinata responded

"Really, what happened to them" Gohan asked

"They either disappeared or were wiped out from war" Hinata explained

"Wow, I wouldn't expect that" Gohan said

They were walking over there residence and noticed dogs were running around as if there were doing training excerises, Gohan was truly amazed that they train there dogs like this, on earth they were only considered as house pets.

"Dogs" Gohan asked

Hinata nodded

"Yes, this clan specializes with dogs for fighting and tracking purposes" Hinata explained

"Interesting" Gohan said as he watched the dogs in training

"It's pretty interesting" Hinata explained

" I wouldn't expect to use dogs as fighting companions" Gohan answered

" I know but, each clan has a spefic trait they use for fighting" Hinata explained

"Like the bakgyuran" Gohan pointed out

"Yes" Hinata said

Hana was walking out the door with her three companions and saw the heiress talking to a boy that looked like he belong to the Uchida clan.

"Hinata-chan" Hana called out

Hinata turn to her left and noticed Kiba's sister was heading this way, Gohan looked at the dogs as they were heading this way he noticed those dogs looked to be the size of wolves.

"Hi" Hinata said

"So you have returned" Hana said

Hana pulled her into a hug and smile, thank goodness she had returned cause, now Kiba and Akumaru will be able to sleep peacefully cause ever since Hinata's disappearance, they have not been able to now she has returned they will be able too.

"Well, I guess news travel pretty fast" Hinata said calmly

"Yeah, anyway who's your friend here" Hana asked as she stared at Gohan

Gohan looked at her and Hinata didn't mind introducing Kiba's sister to Gohan, after all they were friends so, she didn't mind at all.

"Hana-chan this is Gohan-kun, Gohan-kun this is Hana" Hinata introduced

Hana eyed Gohan she wasn't flirting with him she was just making sure, he was right for Hinata and she knew that he was so, it was okay.

"Wow, he is very handsome" Hana spoken

Gohan gave a sheepish grin and chuckled while Hinata's face was a reddish pink, when Hana said that it was true he was cute and sweet.

"Thank you very much" Gohan said

"So, what are you doing" Hana asked

"I'm taking him sight seeing" Hinata said

"Oh, okay nice seeing you Hinata-chan" Hana said with a wave

" You too" Hinata spoken

"Nice meeting you Gohan-kun" Hana said cheerfully

They waved to her as she was walking away with her dogs, so they were walking away and now they were going to continue there adventure.

"Where to now?" Gohan asked

Hinata was thinking about for a moment, maybe somewhere more serious and somber but, not too depressing thought, just so they can be able to relax and unwind for a, for a moment to reflect their lives.

"The memorial stone" Hinata said

"What is that for?" Gohan asked

"You will see follow me" Hinata said as she took him by the hand

They went towards the memorial stone and saw all those people's names on there, Gohan was amazed many people put their lives on the line just to protect Kohona and its people. They go through great lengths even if it means putting there lives on the line.

"Who names are those?" Gohan asked

"The people who sacrificed there lives for Kohona" Hinata said

"That's a lot of people" Gohan noted

"Yeah, they have done everything just to protect us" Hinata said

It was true they both do have the same connection to when it comes to sacrificing there lives, like when Hinata told Gohan when she took a bold step of fighting pein, he was surprised that she would even do that.

"I know, my dad is the same way" Gohan said looking at the stone

Hinata noted his father truly had the strength of a warrior but, Gohan also has the same instincts even though he doesn't see it, it's right there staring at him in the face.

Hinata is the same way too even though she doesn't have the confidence to fight deep down inside she does have the strength of a Saiyan her mother mentioned it in her letter. It might not right now but, it was there ready to be unleashed.

"Your father has great strength" Hinata said

"I know, I wish I was like him" Gohan said with determination

Hinata looked at him with a smile as she stared at him; she kissed him and hugged him; As his face became bright red .

"You are like your father" Hinata added

Gohan looked at her wondered what she just said, he was not like his father not by a long shot, he was strong and confident, Gohan wasn't none of those things instead he was really shy and quiet just like Hinata.

"I'm not like him" Gohan added

"Yes, you are" Hinata spoken

"How?"Gohan questioned

"Your caring, sweet and a strong person" Hinata reminded him

Gohan cupped her cheek and just looked at her as she was blushing; he really did enjoy making Hinata blush it was adorable then, he gave her a kiss on the lips.

'"Thanks Hinata" Gohan said

"You're welcome" Hinata said shyly

"Where to?" Gohan asked

"The waterfall" Hinata answered as they went to the forest

As they head to waterfall Gohan and Hinata prayed that Trunks and Goten were on there best behaviour they probably were but, Gohan would highly doubted cause those two were nothing but, trouble.

He wasn't going to worry cause he wanted to be with Hinata so, they head towards the waterfall.

Meanwhile...

While the others had returned from there successful mission now they were able to relax and have fun, since Hinata's disappearance they had to do at least around thirteen missions non-stop.

Naruto was fed up he was doing all these missions, it wasn't there and his fault that Hinata left and this was there punishment for not bringing her back to Kohona.

"Ugh, damn that old hag" Naruto cursed

"Well, you shouldn't have pissed her off, dobe" Sasuke said harshly

"Shut up, teme" Naruto said in anger

Sasuke and Sai shrugged

Everyone was happy now, they were able to relax, Sakura was able to spend some alone time with her boyfriend while the others continue what they were doing.

"Well, at least were done with the mission" Sakura and ino sighed of relief

They were all walking towards Kohona when, Kiba said something that was on everyone's mind including Sakura also Neji.

"I wish Hinata was here with us" Kiba said sadly

Everyone grew quiet when he said that; when they said she was declared dead everyone was devastated her teammates, her friends even her cousin Neji missed her.

Neji was quietly he truly did miss Hinata even though there relationship wasn't really good, he wanted to put the past behind him, he really wanted to start new with her.

He slammed his fist against the wall so hard he broke the wood, everyone stared at Neji he truly was not doing good ever since Hinata was gone he was angry. Tenten and Rock Lee was trying there best to comfort him but, so far it's not looking pretty.

"Why did she have to die!" neji growled in anger

Neji started crying and he took one at Naruto and was angry, they were all wondering what was Neji going to do next.

"Neji-kun, its okay c-" Tenten said

Neji was too angry to calm down and one thing lead to another, he wanted to grab Naruto by the neck and choke him to death, instead he yelled at him for his stupid actions.

"You idiot if only you-" Neji yelled

Hanabi, Goten and Trunks were walking around and noticed a fight, it was Naruto and Neji screaming at each other.

A/N: Hopefully you enjoy the story BYE!


	15. Walking On Water

Title: Eye Of The Storm

Characters: Gohan and Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 15: Walking On Water

A/N: Thank you so much for the support hopefully, your enjoying the story..cause this is where things get tense here um...let's continue!

Neji was upset and he just couldn't take it anymore, Naruto acted like nothing happen the night she had disappeared and went on with his life like she never even existed.

Neji had a enough of it that he is all happy when he endures his misery; he had enough and today is the day he was going to tell him how he really feels.

All these years Hinata had looked up to him and he still act like she doesn't exist, she confess to him and this is how is repaid his cousin is dead because of him.

"Neji, what is wrong with you" Sakura said in anger

Neji was not in the mood for Sakura's criticism right now, he was just about nearly a few seconds from punching her in the face cause it was her fault too.

Tenten was trying her best to keep Neji calm and it was not working at all, she tried to calm him the angry he got the harder it was to control his temper, he said something to Sakura which was rare for a boy to say to her cause they will never see the light of day.

"Shut up sakura" Neji snapped

"Don't you-" Sakura yelled

He held his hand signaling for her to shut up and don't say anything cause all of it is just, nothing and he had a enough of it.

"I don't want to here it as for you" Neji pointed at Naruto

"Me" Naruto said with a nervous look on his face

"You're the only one named Naruto" Neji said coldly

"What's going on and what is this about?" Naruto asked

Neji took a deep breath and gave a calm look on his face but, it wasn't calm at all it was full of rage and tempers being thrown around, Neji nearly yelled at him and everyone was afraid of Neji's temper.

"HINATA-CHAN, YOU IDIOT!" Neji yelled

This was this about the night she disappeared, and Naruto was being blamed for it but,.Naruto wasn't the only one who saw Hinata the night she had disappeared, and he defended himself.

Goten, Trunks and Hanabi was sitting there watching the two fight like children it was really funny, how grown ups say they act mature when sometimes they act like children themselves.

Trunks and Goten were laughing at was going on, Hanabi stares at those two wondering why are they; this is was a serious matter there was nothing funny about this at all.

"This isn't funny" Hanabi said quickly

"Honestly, it is funny" Trunks said as he was trying to stop himself from laughing

"Why" Hanabi said looking at him

"Its simple there fighting like children" Trunks explained

"Yeah, and they say were immature" Goten said

Hanabi was right it was a contradiction of how they say that adults were suppose to be very mature and keep there composure when there the ones who makes fools out of themselves.

Hanabi knew they were but, they had to do something before it gets out of hand cause she doesn't want anyone, to get hurt.

"We should do something" Hanabi said fearfully

"Really" Trunks said with a smirk

"Yeah" Goten said cheerfully

"Yeah, I mean you don't want anyone to get hurt,right" Hanabi replied

"Right" Trunks and Goten said in unison

"Let just watch first then we jump into action" Hanabi advised

They were just watching the scene unfold as everyone continued to pour their anger and frustration on Naruto and this made him feel guilty yet angry at the same time.

The reason for anger is because everyone blamed him for Hinata leaving cause she was rejected by him; another emotion he was feeling was guilt cause if only he let her down easy and wasn't so rude about it she would have still be here.

Naruto was annoyed by them and Sakura jumped in to defend her boyfriend as she hugged him protectively with tears coming down her face.

"Stop blaming him" Sakura yelled

"Whatever your just covering up for him" Kiba responded

Akumarmu gave a soft bark in response, instead of everyone was starting to blame each other for Hinata's disappearance, so Sai, Sasuke and Shikamaru decided to calm things down so, things will not get of hand then, they already are.

"Okay, everyone just stop accusing each other" Sai said quickly

"Yes, this fight is getting out of hand" Shikamaru stated calmly

"It's not solving anything" Shino spoken

"I guess shino-kun is right" Kiba said calmly

Everyone was starting to calm down, realizing fighting and blaming each other doesn't solve anything it only makes things, worse then, it had started back up again.

Everyone was looking at those two as they continue to start fighting back and forth like cats and dogs nonstop.

"How is it my fault that Hinata-chan left!" Naruto yelled

"She confessed to you, yet to rejected her" Neji scolded

"So, I didn't mean for it happen" Naruto shouted

"Honestly, I don't know what Hinata sees in you" Neji shot back

Naruto growled in anger something was about to happen as he grabbed Neji by the shirt ready to punch him as his fist went back ready to punch Neji suddenly, they were stopped by Hanabi's voice which scared everyone in the process.

"Stop fighting like children!" Hanabi yelled

They all turned around and it became silent looking in Hanabi's direction as she had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot with a stern look on her face.

Goten and Trunks looked at her and a made a mental note to never make Hanabi mad, Neji blinked wondering what was she doing out she was not suppose to leave the compound.

"Hanabi-chan, what are you-" Neji said.

"I was just out for awhile" Hanabi interrupted

Neji looked at her as Naruto released him from and dusted his shirt off, Neji really wanted to know why she was out and who where those two boys that were standing there.

Kakashii and the others sensed a very powerful aura that was radiated off them, who where these kids and how come they have so much power. This had worried them a lot and they needed to tell Tsunade soon as possible.

"Who are those two?" Kakashii asked as he stared at the two boys

"Oh, these are my friends" Hanabi said.

Goten gave a smile and Trunks was just being calm as usual, and Kiba looked at there overall physical appearance for there age they were pretty fit which startled them how on earth can a kid like there age have muscles it was uncommon.

"Who are you, I never seen you before" Kiba said

The girls thought they were really adorable for there age, Goten and Trunks looked at each other really hated this great grown women squealing over there cuteness, Hinata wasn't like this on the other hand she was more calm not some rabid fangirl.

"Awe, they are so cute" Ino squealed

"Look at his cute little faces" Sakura said as looked at their face

Goten and Trunks were twitching nervously where girls like this all the time, they see why guys run away from them cause of there high-pitch squeals and screaming. Sakura was about to pinch Trunks cheeks luckily he smacked her hand away.

"Cute? Who are you calling cute" Trunks blurted out

They looked at two kids he had one hell of temper and that kind of scared them a little bit and this really annoyed Trunks, he doesn't like at it all he was a Saiyan for crying out loud, he doesn't need a rabid fan girl calling him cute

"Would you quit calling me cute!" Trunks growled

"He doesn't like it" Goten said quickly

They grew silent as they looked at the five- years olds, Sakura stopped that moment and she didn't say anything afterwards but, this still did not solve the problem of who these kids are.

"So, who are you and what were you doing with my cousin" Neji asked

Trunks rolled his eyes not saying anything while Goten was trying to think of a answer, they were growing impatient cause they didn't have time for childish games. Until, Goten said something that made sweat drop from their faces.

"I don't know" Goten said cluelessly

Trunks gave a soft chuckle while they had started asking questions, wondering who their parents were and where did they come from cause they wanted answers and needed them now.

"You don't know" Kiba and Naruto said in shock

Goten shrugged his shoulders

"Well, are you lost?" Sakura asked

"No, we are not" Trunks answered

They were looking at the boys until Goten knew the real answer suddenly, he snapped his fingers and he remembered now.

"Oh, now I remember" Goten said

"What is it?" Sai said as he stared at the two of them

"Um, where were visiting Kohona with Hina" Goten said

"Hina" They all asked

Goten nodded

"Hina? Whose Hina" Kiba asked curiously

Trunks knew what they meant to say, they remembered when he mentioned her name there eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh, Hinata" Trunks said

"HINATA IS ALIVE!" They all yelled

"Yes, she came back yesterday" Hanabi explained

This is impossible what how did this happen and why didn't lady Tsunade summoned them back home when she found out that Hinata was alive.

"Is this a joke?"Kiba asks

"No" Hanabi said

When they realized that they were telling the truth suddenly, they all had spilt up in groups to find her and ask her a whole bunch of questions, like where she went and how come she left.

Hanabi sighed hopefully they won't find Gohan kissing Hinata cause that happens hell will be unleashed.

"There in for one hell of a surprise" Hanabi said with worry

"Yep" Goten and trunks said

Meanwhile at the waterfall...

It was really beautiful and peaceful it was so quiet that you can hear your heart beating, also the sound of birds, animals the sound of rushing water.

It felt so relaxing and cool just like Hinata's aura this is what Gohan felt from her, it was pleasant he was thankful to be brought to a place like this.

"It's so peaceful" Gohan said as he looking around

"Yeah, this is my favorite place" Hinata said

Instead of just standing there they were holding hands walking so, they can get a closer view of the waterfall, they had to be careful cause the rocks were steep and slippery from the water that was falling down, the closer they got towards the waterfall how beautiful it was.

"It's beautiful" Gohan said in awe

"This is my sanctuary sort of " Hinata chriped

"Well, I can see why" Gohan said as he was staring at the majestic waterfall

Since they have been walking all day, they decided to cool there feet in the cold water and it felt to be to relax just not worry about anything.

Hinata had decided to take it a step further she was walking on water and Gohan was amazed that she was doing that and, he wanted to know how did she learn.

"You have to teach me to walk on water" Gohan said with excitement

"Okay" Hinata said

Since Gohan had trained her in return she will teach him to walk on water; Hinata took off her jacket so it won't get wet Gohan was red in the face cause he never knew she had a amazing figure and Hinata just laughed at him.

Gohan was worried though that somebody might see her tail and freak out and he doesn't want that to happen cause he will do anything to protect Hinata even if it means going Super Saiyan.

"What about your tail?" Gohan asked

"It's okay, were the ones here right" Hinata said

"Okay" Gohan said nervously

Hinata took a step on the water and she was just standing there first,then she had placed two fingers together and started to concentrate instantly, a lavender glow was beneath her pale white feet then, she looked at Gohan.

"First, you must charge up your ki" Hinata said

And she started walking on the water like it was just like the ground, Gohan eyes had a widen that was truly amazing these Ninjas were something.

"Wow" Gohan said

"Now, you try" Hinata said

Gohan did it the way Hinata was taught, so Hinata decided to give him a helping hand, Hinata held his hand guiding him in the water and he was actually doing a pretty good job. Once he got the hang of it he let go of Hinata until, he fell.

Hinata gave a soft laugh he wasn't wet too bad

"Haha very funny" Gohan said looking at her

"Its okay, you will get use to it" Hinata said

"Do, you mind helping me?" Gohan said as he outstretched his hand

"Sure, no pro-" Hinata yelled

Instantly, she fell in the crisp cold water looking up at Gohan and she just laughs at him but, that was truly unacceptable so, she decides to get back at him.

Gohan smirked at her she looked cute like this as they started to splash each other with water it was pretty fun to play around it has been awhile since had some fun because she is too busy dealing with problems.

When she is with Gohan she doesn't have to try so hard and she also feels free, safe and comfortable like she could tell him anything.

They were locking eyes with each other as the silence echoed around the area, it was just silence and that's they like it wishing that it could be like this forever.

"Anyway um—" Hinata said

Gohan picked her up since he was slightly taller then her it was magical feeling, something that she wished for Naruto to do with her but, she knew that wasn't going to happen not by a long shot.

She found somebody that loves her and took the time to get to know her and, that was something Hinata desired a long time ago and now she has it, standing right in front of her, within a couple of moments Gohan kissed on the lips and her face was bright pink.

A/N: I had to end it here! Slowly they are going to find out the truth but, not yet through cause I just want to take things slow and not rush into things. So hopefully you enjoy it anyway hopefully I will update soon thanks for reviewing bye!


	16. Reunited

Title: Eye Of The Storm

Characters: Gohan and Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 16: Reunited

They held each other as close as they were staring at the beautiful waterfall it was endless something, she wished that will never end, Gohan kissed her again this time she wasn't very hesitant at all she loved kissing him it was one of the best things in the world.

As they pulled away from each other but, was still holding hands, they were staring at each other for moment; Hinata did have something on her mind, she wondered about the Super Saiyan how was it even possible and what do have to do.

Gohan stared at her he knew something was wrong, he could feel it, wondering about this feeling was it about her relationship or was it something, Hinata wanted to know as she looked at and wanted a honest answer.

"Gohan-kun, I have to ask you something" Hinata said

"Yeah, what is it you want to know?" Gohan asked

"Remember when, you changed into a Super Saiyan" Hinata asked

"Yeah" Gohan said

She wanted to know how did he do it what was the secret behind it, it was really cool annd her mother forgot to tell her the only she knows is about the Great Ape transformation, she didn't mentioned anything about being a Super Saiyan.

"How did you, do it" Hinata asked with curiousity

Gohan forgot tell her how did he do it, he was just you going to tell her how it happens, it sometimes come at a unexpected moment when; you feel like all hope is giving up and just can't take it anymore, you just release all your anger and frustration.

"How?" Gohan said

Hinata nodded she wanted to know how cause she wanted to learn but, at the same time she was afraid that might lose control and everyone will be afraid of her cause of that incident and she will never forgive herself.

"Yeah" Hinata said

"Well, its based on emotions" Gohan explained

"Which emotion is it" Hinata said

"Anger and rage" Gohan explained

"Anger and rage" Hinata repeated

"Yes, it has to be something really emotional" Gohan informed

Gohan remembered when everyone his friends were dying and lost hisnfather , he just could not take it more he had reached his breaking point and just lost it. Hinata asked a question that he wasn't afraid to answer.

"How did you transform into a Super Saiyan? " Hinata asked

Gohan looked at her and sighed

"When my friends were dying and I lost my dad" Gohan spoken

Hinata did remember him saying that he did lost his father not once but, some many times that he actually lost count but, he did say one thing it made him into a stronger person pushing to his limits in order to make him what he is today; he might be a shy person but, deep down inside he was a strong fighter.

"Wow, I would never expect you to go through all that" Hinata said

It was true they do have to go through so much hell in order to become strong, Gohan was right this was a new beginning for Hinata she is just barely learning, so it is good that Gohan is her sensei to teach her everything.

"I know, but that what makes us stronger near death experiences " Gohan said

"Oh, okay now I understand" Hinata said

Gohan looked at Hinata wondered if she ever lost her temper, from the looks of it she has not been angry before Hinata's attitude is calm and gentle did not sense a ounce of a violent streak in her, maybe that is why guys adore her cause she was so kind and girls pick on her cause she is a easy target.

"Have you ever been angry before?" Gohan asked

"Me? I usually do but I get over it" Hinata answered

Gohan knew that Hinata was lying deep down inside she was really angry all what has happened other so far from her father lying to her to the boy she loves as rejected her but, she just puts on a smile and brush it off but, deep down inside she was in pain but, right now isn't the right time.

"I see" Gohan said

"I know," Hinata said in a calm manner

" When the time is right, you will know" Gohan said

Hinata hugged Gohan as they were looking up at the sky, it was time for them to head back before it gets too dark and they will not be able to see the trail cause it gets dark.

"We should head back before it's too late" Hinata advised

"Okay" Gohan replied

It's been awhile since they had checked up on them so, they should head back cause they and prayed that Goten and Trunks did not do anything to get into trouble, hopefully they were on there best behavior cause she was going to treat them out to eat.

"Okay, let's go" Gohans said as she took her by the hand

Hinata put on her jacket so, no body won't see her tail and she doesn't want that to happen but, at least she had fun so, there was anything to worry about, Gohan caught her undivided attention so,she looked at him.

"Hinata" Gohan said

"Hm" Hinata said with a smile

"I had fun today" Gohan said

"Me too" Hinata said with a giggle

They were about to kiss each other until, they noticed a dog that was about the size of a wolf came rushing towards her and within a couple of seconds she was tackled to the ground, he was barking excitedly licking her face and Hinata started laughing.

"Awe, Akumaru, nice see you too" Hinata said

Akumaru bark and wagged his tail, Gohan picked up Hinata to make sure she was okay, Akumaru started barking and that was when Kiba and Shino showed up with smiles on their faces.

"Oi, Hinata-chan" Kiba yelled

"Kiba-kun and Shino-kun" Hinata yelled in excitement

As they were reunited and was happy with her teammates again, she was glad to see them at least there safe and sound they were glad to see that she is not dead but, alive.

"It's good to see you again" Kiba yelled as he hugged her

"Nice to see you too" Hinata said

Shino gave a nod, then they noticed a boy with dark hair and black eyes he definitely had the features of an Uchida but, he wasn't so arrogant or cocky, instead his attitude is more of a friendly, calm and sociable approach.

"Who is this ?" Kiba asked as he stared at Gohan

"Um, this is Gohan" Hinata introduced

Gohan had a smile on his face that he was able to meet Hinata's teammates cause now, he knew they really cared for her like they were siblings, so Kiba formally had introduced himself and Shino cause he was just observing.

"I'm Kiba Hinata's teammate and this is Shino" Kiba introduced

Akumaru gave a bark, Hinata wondered where is everyone cause Tsunade said they were going to be back from their mission today so, were are they cause she was dying to see them and Naruto Alonso wondering how he is doing with his girlfriend Sakura.

"So, where is everyone" Hinata asked

"Everyone is busy looking for you" Kiba explained

"Me?" Hinata asked

"Yeah they were looking for you" Shino stated

"How come" Hinata said

"Cause two kids said they said you were alive and everything went haywire from there" Kiba said

Suddenly, they knew who they were talking about, those two hopefully they didn't cause that much trouble cause she didn't want them to reveal her secret, which was Hinata was able to trust them after all they trusted her in return.

"Oh, you mean Trunks and Goten" Gohan responded

"Yeah, you know those two" Kiba asked

"Yes, you know them" Shino asked

"Yeah, Goten is my brother and Trunks is just a friend" Gohan said

"Oh" Shino replied

"Anyway, we have to find everyone" Shino said

This was going to be extremely difficult getting everyone together for one thing, everyone personalities and tempers will go up and she doesn't need that right now not in front of Gohan cause he will do anything to protect her.

"This is going to be trouble" Hinata said

"Oh, yeah" Kiba said

"Okay, lets go find them" Gohan said

As they went searching from them

Meanwhile….

Naruto was frantically searching for her Hinata he really wanted to make things up with her and apologized for being careless, hopefully he will be able to mend the wounds that he opened, running around like crazy.

"I have to find her and make things right" Naruto said

Sakura was annoyed that she was spending her free time looking for Hinata, while she could making out with Naruto but, since Hinata has returned he has some personal problems to fix with her.

"Fixing what you already told her how you felt" Sakura snorted

"Sakura-chan, you don't understand I have to fix it" Naruto said

Sakura huffed in anger she really hated the fact that Hinata has returned, it was better when she was gone cause they were able to spend time together, while he spoils her with love,affection and attention catered to her needs and wants.

"Fix what, Naruto" Sakura said as they were walking around

"I just need to apologize to her" Naruto said

Sakura rolled her eyes why did she had to suffer over the girl he had rejected by him so, just get over it hell, she probably found somebody that was a better lover then Naruto.

"About, what Naruto so she can fall in your arms again" Sakura said rolling her eyes

He wanted that but, she knew that was not going to happened after all, he did broke her heart and made her the weak person that she already is. Its not her fault that she couldn't handle a little pressure and she had to face the truth.

"No" Naruto said

"Whatever, lets just find her already" Sakura said bitterly

Naruto had spotted four people looking around, even Sakura had to turned around for she noticed a boy they were talking to and he was really cute, wondering where and how did Hinata meet a handsome boy like him.

Naruto was so happy that she was alive and not dead, he wanted to cry tears of joy and he just started crying as he was about running towards her way and Sakura followed her boyfriend with a smile on her face but, deep down she was seething with jealousy.

"Hinata-chan your alive!" Naruto yelled

Hinata turned around noticed the boy who broke her heart was so happy to see her, Gohan just stood by her side and made sure he doesn't do anything to cause her anymore pain, cause if he did then, he was going to be sent to the hospital with a couple of broken bones.

"Yes, Naruto-kun" Hinata said said with a smile

Gohan eyes widen is surprise that was him the one who she called his name and was sobbing in her sleep that was Naruto, then he looked around and saw a boy standing right next to Hinata, while Sakura was blushing but, Gohan wasn't even paying attention to her.

"Who are you and why are you with Hinata" Naruto asked

"I'm son Gohan" Gohan stated

"So, you're the one who looks like Sasuke" Naruto said curiously

Gohan nodded wondering who was Sasuke that they say, he looks like well whoever he is hopefully he isn't very arrogant but, she highly doubts it.

Naruto was examining Gohan; he was pretty muscular for his age so, its a possible chance that he is a fighter but, his aura was telling him something different that he was pretty strong along with Hinata she felt like she has gotten stronger too but, how did she become stronger.

"Well, I'm Uzimaki Naruto" Naruto stated

"Nice to meet you and you are" Gohan said looking at the pink haired girl

Sakura was laughing then, she gave a smile on her face as she bowed, Hinata was calm cool and collected she was not about to get jealous cause she has a boyfriend, who loves her for her and doesn't have to pretend to be something she is not

"I'm Hurano Sakura Naruto's girlfriend" Sakura said as she kissed him on the cheek

Hinata was calm and she wasn't even bothered by it, so they had went on to the next subject where were the others and Goten, Trunks and Hanabi.

A/N: There is more drama coming in and a lot things going on, Hopefully your enjoying the story Bye!


	17. Celebrate

Title: Eye Of The Storm

Characters: Gohan and Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 17: Celebrate

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and the reason why Sakura is acting like a "person" is because she doesn't like Hinata at all...Anyway on with the story.

Hinata and her teammates were searching for her friends because she wanted to see them and wondering how were they doing if they miss her.

Which was true they did miss her a lot even Ino Sakura's best friend and rival over Sasuke but, that was not going to stop her.

They had searched for almost an hour trying to find them and Hanabi cause it was almost time for them to return home to get a good night sleep.

Hinata asked Kiba a questions about where were they and how long they have been, but they did remember where they were suppose to meet.

"Where you suppose to meet up at" Hinata asked

"The bridge" Kiba said

Gohan was wondering about her friends and Hinata's cousin Neji what were they like so, far he has met a couple of friends and they are quiet interesting people so far wondering, how they manage to be friends with different personalities.

"Oh, lets go by the bridge" Hinata said as they were heading that way

They were walking towards the bridge and had noticed a group of people were there, they extremely happy to see her and noticed the boy who looks like a Uchida.

"Look its Hina" Goten said cheerfully

The girls were suprised to see Hinata she look different not only did she look toned but, her aura wasn't in mourning anymore but, was really happy like she had turned over a new leaf, whatever it is hopefully it keeps her this way.

"Hinata-chan!" Ino and Temari yelled

Ino and Temari raced towards her and tackled her to the ground with hugs, Hinata never been smothered with hugs so, much it wasn't even funny, she has never had so many hugs like this in one day maybe she should leave more often.

Ino and Temari helped her up and they really wanted to know, what had happened to her since she disappeared they had so many questions to ask her later.

"Don't ever leave again" Temari said as she pulled her into a another hug

Ino pulled Hinata away from Temari gingerly she looked at Hinata, she looked like she has been working out Ino could tell her arms were toned you can see her muscles.

"Oh, look at you, so cute!" Ino squealed

Hinata was flushing with embarrassment while Gohan gave a soft chuckle, Gohan noticed a couple of boys were coming this way and they were extremely happy to see her again.

"Hinata-chan, its been a awhile" Sasuke said with a smirk

Gohan sensed sasuke's aura it was just what he had expected it was cold and distant but, a mixture of arrogance just like Vegeta but, only human.

"Hi Sasuke-kun and everyone " Hinata said

After everyone was over the emotional reunion, all eyes had been set on Gohan who does look like Sasuke"s twin brother but, the difference was in height he was taller than him.

"Who is this?" Temari asked

"Yeah, he's so cute" Ino added

Gohan's face was flushing a bright pink while Hinata giggled; she was right her boyfriend was really cute but, they did not need to know that yet. Even Shikamaru was curious and he is usually lazy not worrying about anything but, this was quiet interesting.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah" Sai said

Gohan was so quiet he hated to be the center of attention, honestly he was socially awkward just like Hinata not very much of a social butterfly but, when he is around Hinata that totally changes cause he is able to act normal.

"I'm Gohan" Gohan said with a smile

He was cute better looking then the infamous Uchida, Sasuke has sensed the boys aura it was powerful and overwhelming wondering if he would challenge the newcomer to just test his skills in fighting.

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm Shikamaru" Shikamaru said

Everyone had introduced themselves and Hinata looked for the three and they smiled at her with cute innocent looks on there faces.

"Have you been good?" Gohan asked

"Yes, we have" Trunks and Goten said

Gohan had looked at his brother and his best friend cause they are capable of wrecking havoc with those two but, he was surprised that they were well behaved that was unusual.

"Yes, we have" Trunks said

"Okay, I was just making sure" Gohan said

Hinata was wondering where was Neji and his teammates where could have gone cause Kiba told her he wasn't doing good since she disappeared and he had almost got into a fight with Naruto; which she could guess that he would.

"Where is Neji-kun" Hinata said

"um, he is somewhere" Ino said as she was looking around

"He is probably coming this way" Gohan guessed

"How did you" Naruto said

"Cause I see him coming this way" Gohan pointed out

They turned around and Neji was heading in that direction he saw that Hinata was there, he was so happy she was not dead cause he couldn't bear to lose another family member cause he lost his uncle.

"Hinata-chan!" Neji yelled with happiness

"Yes Ne-" Hinata said

Neji hugged her cousin he was in tears literally, never seen Neji cry like this before the last he had cried so much was at his father's funeral that was the last time, he shed any emotion, after that he became a different person,Hinata patted him on the shoulder.

"You really are here" Neji said wiping his tears

He wondered who that boy was his aura was very powerful and so was Hinata wondering where did all this power come from; he will probably ask her later but, not right now Neji just wanted to enjoy this moment.

"Um, This is Gohan" Hinata introduced

"Oh" Neji said

Tenten was happy that Hinata was back now Neji could be himself again, and not be angry anymore with other people also Rock Lee felt the same way too it was good to have Hinata back.

"Hi, Hinata-chan welcome back" Tenten and Rock Lee said

"It's good to be back" Hinata said with a smile

"Well, since Hinata is back we should celebrate" Tenten said as she clapped her hands

Hinata thought of a good idea how to celebrate instead of doing it today cause it was getting pretty late and so they should have a picnic tomorrow that sounds like fun.

"Well, how about a picnic tomorrow" Hinata thought

"Yeah, sounds like fun" Ino agreed

"By the lake" Temari added

Everyone agreed that what they should have, it would be really nice anyway to take a break cause they had to do so many missions so, this was a good time to relax.

"So, tomorrow" Hinata asked

"Yeah" everyone agreed

"Besides we need a break" Naruto sighed

Sakura wasn't happy about this she returned but, she was suspicious about Hinata wondering what has happened to Hinata since she was gone, Sakura was going to find out that she saw her tail and was going to prove it.

Everyone waved goodbye to each other and was waiting what was in store for the picnic tomorrow, hopefully some fun, peace and quiet. Also Hinata reminded herself she was going to have to make a lot of food cause the boys and her have a big appetite.

At the Hyuga compound...

After dinner they had decided to relax for a little while since they did have a long day and, a emotional reunion with her friends.

Gohan hugged Hinata for showing a really good time honestly he has not really had so much fun before cause of her constant studying and schoolwork he was actually glad to get away from home.

"So, what about my friends and be honest" Hinata said as she looked at him

"Your friends there interesting" Gohan said

"How come?" Hinata asked

"There is a lot of personalites" Gohan added

It was true that her friend did have some personalties and there fun to be around, they can make you laugh, smile or even cheer you up when your down.

"I know but, you will get use to it" Hinata said

"I see" Gohan said

"I'm the quiet one among the group" Hinata added

Gohan had suspected thay from her she is really quiet, humble and gentle but, she also Hinata wise too she had learned to observed and just listen and you might learn a lot.

"Quiet" Gohan said

"Or the peace maker" Hinata revised

"Hm, I could see why they missed you" Gohan said

There was a reason why they missed her cause she had the ability to things to take things a peaceful approach, instead of provoking violence and killing each other but, Hinata had other things on her mind and Gohan took notice.

"Is something wrong?" Gohan asked

Hinata pointed her two fingers together and she was just full anxiety wondering about, what and how is she going tell them and her reaction.

"What if they change there opinion about me" Hinata said with a hint of worry

Gohan knew what exactly what she is talking about being a Saiyan was this going to hurt her friends or is it going to be a new relationship with them and what was the outcome.

"You mean being a Saiyan?" Gohan asked

"Yeah, I mean what if they change" Hinata said

Hinata looked at Gohan as tears came down her face; Gohan hugged her and she just started crying, this was on her mind ever since she has returned to Kohona about telling the truth behind her disappearance and her time on earth.

"It will be all right" Gohan told her as he kissed her

"What if it doesn't be the same" Hinata said wiping her tears

This was a new thing for her like it was with him well he was younger and did not understand but, as he grew older he learn to accept it even though they were challanges he had to go through;

"If they do anything to hurt you in any way, I will handle them" Gohan promised

That was a promise that he made to Hinata, the day he confessed to her that he was not going to let anyone lay a finger on her because he loves her too much for anything to happen to her cause that is how strong his love is for Hinata.

Hinata held him tight when he said that, he was truly honest just by staring at his eyes he was serious about it, Naruto on the other hand was serious but, when he was with Sakura it was a totally different but, she could careless cause Gohan loves her.

"Promise" Hinata said innocently

Gohan nodded as he wrapped his arms around her even tighter and managed to pick her up since she was so fragile in his arms, Hinata giggled and blushed even though she didn't like heights that much she loved it when Gohan would carry her cause she felt safe and comfortable.

"Yeah" Gohan said with a smile

Gohan put Hinata down as she stared at him for a moment; Hinata smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she said goodnight to her boyfriend and she had to get up early anyway cause she had to help the servants prepare for the picnic tomorrow, cause remembered she had to make a a lot of food.

"Goodnight, Gohan-kun" Hinata said with a wave

"Night" Gohan said as he kissed her

Gohan walked away from her room without nobody noticing anyway, he could careless cause nobody was out but, at the same time he had to be careful cause he did not want anyone to get the wrong idea.

Hinata laid flat on her back with a fuzzy feeling and a smile on her face, it was the feeling that sje loved and wanted to keep it that way, how things were going so far it was pretty good and the relationship she had with Gohan was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Hinata closed her eyes and had fallen to sleep, the next morning Hinata woke feeling excited was someone knocking on her door.

"I will be there in a moment" Hinata called out

She had put on her robe and had opened the door it was Neji with a smile, oh yeah she forgot that he was a servant to the Main House she had smiled and hugged him.

"Good morning, Neji-kun" Hinata spoken

"Good morning Hinata-chan, breakfast is ready" Neji said to Hinata

"Okay, I will be their" Hinata said

Hinata was getting dressed for today hid her tail she knew how to hide her tail very well so nobody won't notice it sticking out or looking funny, she came down everyone was there Gohan was actually flirting with her but, nobody needed to know that.

"Good morning father" Hinata said

"Good morning" Hiashi said

After she had good morning to everyone she was eating her breakfast; then after breakfast she had to help the servants with preperations for the picnic and Neji was surprised so much food was being made after what he seen at breakfast maybe that's the reason why.

Afterwards they had head towards the lake to meet up with the others and she was happy that she was going to spend time with her friends.

A/N: Hopefully your enjoying the story..I wonder how they will react to Hinata's eating habits and the others who knows..well anyway BYE!


	18. Picnic Time!

Title: Eye Of The Storm

Characters: Gohan and Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 18: Picnic Time!

A/N: This were they start to notice that Hinata is a little different, anyway I hope your enjoying the story cause I'm anyway let's continue

Everyone was happy and excited about the picnic cause it was celebrating Hinata's return which was a good thing cause they missed her so much.

They were waiting for Hinata and her friends paitently by the bridge so, they can meet up with her and take her towards the lake.

Ino, Temari and Tenten along with Sakura were waiting paitently because they had so many questions to ask her even about her mysterious friends who they just met yesterday.

"Where is Hinata-chan and others?" Ino said as she was searching

They were waiting until, Sakura huffed and had her arms folded instantly, she knew that she was the center of attention cause Naruto had said something to her.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked

Sakura was wondering around acting like they don't know nothing but, something does not add up about her disappearance what happened to her, she just knows something isn't right.

"Don't you think there is something odd about those boys" Sakura asked

"Huh, what are you talking about" Temari asked

It was strange that they appeared with Hinata and they don't know nothing about them or they never seen them around any village, before and there aura where did it come from cause there really powerful.

"I mean we don't know where those boys came from" Sakura added

She was right they didn't know where they came from or a village maybe they were probably from a another planet or something but, still they didn't want to upset Hinata cause she just got here and they don't want to runaway again.

"Why are you so worked up about it, just be happy for Hinata-chan" Kiba advised

"And besides you were flirting with Gohan-kun, yesterday" Ino said

"No, I was certainly not" Sakura feverishly

Sakura scoffed, they shouldn't be trusted at all, wonder does lady Tsunade knows about this caused if she do then, she has a lot of explaining to do.

"Yes, you were" Ino teased

"Just shut up and be on guard!" Sakura warned

"Now, you sound like a crazy person" Kiba said with annoyance

Sakura rolled her eyes she wasn't crazy it was something about those boys that made them stood out whatever it is hopefully it's not a threat to Kohona or a threat to humanity.

Naruto wanted to know what she was worked up for she needed to calm down and stop acting crazy Naruto kissed his girlfriend and said something that made her want to slap, the hell out of Naruto.

"What's wrong with them, they appear to be normal" Naruto said nonchalantly

"Yeah, there pretty cool" Temari and Ino said in unison

"So, what's the big deal" Kiba said looked at her

She looked at them as if they were crazy and she really wanted to slap her boyfriend for his stupidity as she raised her hand getting ready to hit him.

"Seriously, you-" Sakura said with anger

Naruto flinched then, he saw Hinata coming this way with her friends, she had a smile on and was really happy to see them again. Right now wasn't the right time to talk about this instead they should enjoy the day and celebrate Hinata's return.

"We will discuss this later" Tenten whispered to Kiba

They nodded in agreement

"Hey, Hinata-chan over here" Temari yelled as she waves to them

Hinata pointed over there and they saw a large basket but, when they were coming closer there were more baskets around five or six.

"Oh, hi guys" Hinata said as she held one of the picnic baskets

Everyone had said hi to each other and smile, they were wondering why were there so many baskets here what were they for was it a surprise

"Hinata-chan'' Naruto said

"Hm" Hinata said carrying the basket

"Why do you have five big picnic baskets" Naruto observed

"You will see" Hinata said in simple terms

Gohan realized she forgot to tell her friends she had the typical Saiyan appetite, she could care less though cause she did not mind scaring them a little.

"She just wanted to make sure she had enough" Gohan lied

Hinata smiled at Gohan mentally thanking him for covering up for her, later she was going to reward him for saving her there.

"Okay" Naruto said

"Anyway, we should get going everyone is waiting for us" Ino said

"Oh, okay" Hinata said as she started walking and Gohan followed

They nodded that there already waiting for them, so they decided to meet up with her so, they will not get lost or anything and, they can find there way.

"Do you mind, helping with the picnic baskets" Hinata asked

"Sure, no problem" Kiba said

Gohan was carrying one along with Hinata it was easy for him, they were all wondering what was in the basket cause it was heavy and difficult to carry.

Ino stared at the two boys wondering why they were not struggling to carry the baskets, Sakura was right there is something odd about those boys including Hinata but, what was it though.

"Are sure you can carry that?" Ino asked

"Yes, it's not that heavy" Trunks said

"Yeah, were fine" Goten responded

"What the hell do you have in this basket?" Temari said

"Food" Hinata stated

"Really food? more like bricks Ino whined

That was strange that were not struggling with sakura was right something is wrong with them too and Hinata what was going on and they needed to find out.

"Were almost there" Naruto said

As they were getting closer towards the trail the saw a bright, blue lake with a whole bunch of trees and with some flowers it was really beautiful, so calm and peaceful. All her friends were here and she said hi to them along with Gohan and the others.

They had settled the baskets down on the table that was sitting there sigh of relief that they were able to the baskets down, now they were able to settle down.

Gohan wanted to spend some quality time with Hinata, until he was called by Kiba one of her teammates they wanted to get to know him probably; anyway Goten and Trunks were playing with Hanabi.

"So, Gohan" Kiba asked

"Hm" gohan said looking at Kiba

"So, where are you from" Kiba asked

He wasn't afraid to answer so, he had decided to talk since they were honest with him so, he will do the same but, with a lie though.

"I'm from a small village" Gohan lied

Neji looked at him he was probably from the outskirts of elemental nations cause he has never seen him around here so, this made him worry a little bit.

"What are your hobbies" Sasuke asked

Gohan sighed he had so many hobbies but, he couldn't just pick one honestly, his mother had him in so many things but, these three things were his favorite things to do.

"My hobbies are star gazing, training and reading" Gohan spoken

"So, you're a fighter?" Naruto asked

It was true he was a fighter it was in his blood to fight until, the death that what a Saiyan is suppose to do fight until the end but, Gohan was human so he couldn't really unleash his inner fighting instincts.

"What type of fighting techniques do you use" Sai questioned

"Martial arts" Gohan said specifically

"So, taijustu" Neji noted

"Yes, you can say that" gohan said

That was interesting so, they wanted to see if the boy is a fighter or was he joke but, from the look s of it he wasn't how the way he looks he must have been training at a very young age.

"Can we see?" Sasuke said with a smirk

Gohan shook his head and sasuke frowned he really wanted to see his skill if he was strong enough, he remembered what piccolo had told him to never reveal his skills cause, they can use that to there advantage.

" A fighter never reveals his skills unless its necessary and right now isn't the time" Gohan explained.

Since that was not going to happened they wondered about Goten and Trunks they must be fighters to because they were very muscular for their age which was strange; whoever trained them did one hell of a job.

"What about Goten and trunks are they fighters too?" Sai asked

"Yes" Gohan said

They wondered was this some joke seriously a couple of kids are stronger than, them that is something it would be surprise of a life time.

Gohan just sat there and just underestimate them cause once they find out how strong they are there going to change there minds and shut the hell up.

"Your joking right" Sasuke said trying not to laugh

" Seriously?" Kiba asked

Gohan nodded and was silent for a moment

Meanwhile

Hinata was worried hopefully they will not challenge each other cause things could get crazy, she remembered when she was training with Gohan; they had almost destroyed the entire field with rocks and trees all over the place that was so much fun.

"Hinata-chan!" Temari said as she waved her hand

Hinata turned around and it was girls who wanted a talk with her about what has recently happen hopefully it was something good cause they were so curious to know.

"Yeah" Hinata said

"So, how did you meet Gohan and the others" Tenten asked

"Well, I had a amnesia and they nursed me back to health" Hinata said

Sakura looked at Hinata suspiciously wondering was that true or not but, from the looks of it was pretty logical explanation but, Sakura wasn't buying it at all.

"Well, you should have came back sooner" Ino said

She didn't want to go back honestly she loved it there it was nice and Goku also Chi-Chi were very nice towards her treated Hinata like family even though she didn't belong.

"I just didn't remember" Hinata added

"Well, its good to be back though" Temari said

"I know, so how is everything else" Hinata asked

"Pretty good, I guess" Sakura said looking at Hinata

Hinata was wondering why was she staring at her for what reason was it because of Naruto, she was over Naruto and she could careless cause she had Gohan.

"Sakura-chan" Hinata said as she stared at her

Sakura looked at her wondering what was she going to say and she wasn't going to say anything cause she was weak and that is all she will be a weak, spineless girl who can't stand up for herself or even take a rejection very well.

"Yes,Hinata-chan" Sakura said in a calm tone

"So, how are things going with you and Naruto-kun" Hinata said innocently

"Actually, there going excellent thanks for asking" Sakura said politely

Hinata picked up the baskets and placed them on the table as soon as she opened it was a lot of food and there eyes widen in surprise, wondering who on earth is going to eat all this food who ever does has a huge appetite

"Can you call the boys" Hinata said as she was placing the food on the table

Ino walked over to the boys who were having a conversation they were actually pretty civilized not ripping each others throats as usual.

"Guys the food is ready" Ino yelled

As they were walking they had noticed there was so much food; Hanabi and Neji already knew what was going to happen as for the others they were in for a huge surprise.

"Um, Hinata-chan why is there so much food" Temari said looking around

"You will see" Hinata said looking at Gohan

Hinata had raised her cup in honor of her friends a toast now on with the eating, the others were wondering what was going to happen next, the four of them put there hands together and looked at each other while the others wanted to know what was going to happen.

"Ready!" Goten said

"Set!" Trunks spoken

"Go!" Hinata and Gohan said

Everyone was stunned and honestly, could not believe there eyes right now, they were eating but, it was a lot just the expression Hinata knew they were going to have and it was priceless, this was unexpected especially from Hinata who ever knew she had a big appetite.

"Hinata , what the hell!" Naruto yelled

"Are you feeling okay?" Ino asked

"Damn" Kiba said as he was just staring

Hinata giggled with a smile

"I'm I dreaming" Tenten said in shock

"No" Hinata said putting more food in her mouth

Since when did Hinata started eating like that; now they really wanted to know, what the hell was going on with her and they were just stunned didn't know what to say.

Hinata wiped her mouth and then she looked at them, then other three were finished, everyone was thinking how the hell was this possible.

"You were saying" Hinata said as she stared at them

A/N: yes, I'm done with this chapter update soon BYE!


	19. Suspicion Arises

Title: Eye Of The Storm

Characters: Gohan and Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 19: Suspicison Arises

Hinata stared at her friends with a smile on her face, while her friends were still wondering what the hell just happened a couple of seconds ago; oh yeah she just eating a whole plate of food which is impossible for any human being to eat like that.

While they were still traumatized at what happen especially with the boys, there was definitely something wrong and they were going to find out, what is it. All eyes were on Hinata as she was just eating her desert and, they were stunned trying to shake off what happened.

"Hinata-chan" Temari asked

"Hm" Hinata said as she was eating a cinnamon bun

"How and why the hell did you just" Ino said in shock

"Eat like that" Hinata interrupted

"Um, yeah" Kiba asked with curiousity

Hinata was enjoying this and it was and interesting how her friends are reacting; so Hinata grew calm she couldn't tell them, why she had a big appetite not yet honestly she was not ready to tell them.

"Honestly, I don't know it just happened" Hinata lied as she bit her lip

Hinata sighed just kept quiet until, Sakura said something that almost made her reach her breaking point almost reaching over the table and beat her until, her brains were smashed all over the table but, instead she will just break a couple of bones.

"I guess that bump on your head did some damage" Sakura joked

Hinata stared at Sakura for a moment while Gohan was trying to calm her down so, she wouldn't get angry and go on a killing spree he does not want that but, instead Hinata used her words instead of her fists.

"Seriously, Sakura-chan you would stoop that low" Hinata said coldly

Everyone stared at Hinata wondering what was her problem, it seems that she was upset about what she said and Hinata was going to hit it where it hurts.

"What I was just making a joke" Sakura said with the chuckle

Hinata had tears coming down her eyes and, she grew even more upset, she was seriously tired of Sakura being so nice when deep down inside she is not.

"Like when you said I was incompetent was that a joke too" Hinata added

Sakura's eyes grew wide along with Ino they were stunned that she knew about that. Everyone looked at the two girls and they wanted a serious explanation of what really happened that night.

"How the –" Sakura said

"I heard you and Ino talking about me" Hinata growled in anger

She was angry and couldn't take it until, there was a loud shatter everyone stared at Hinata cause her hand was covered in glass and blood; Gohan's eyes widen in fear.

"Hinata" Gohan said looking at her

Hinata looked down she just shattered her cup and a sharp pain was in her hand she hissed out in pain as she gripped her hand real tight to stop the blood flow.

"Shit" Hinata thought

"Hinata, are you okay?" Gohan said

"No" Hinata replied

Gohan took Hinata by the hand and went to go get the first aid kit so, he can tend her hand wound he had to be careful cause he didn't want it to get infected so, he had to treat it now. Meanwhile Goten and Trunks were talking to each other so, low that nobody could not hear.

"Hina is very upset" Goten said in a worried tone.

"Well, everyone has a breaking point and she already reached her limits" Trunks said in a low voice

"What do you mean?" Goten asked

"I mean she go Super Saiyan at anytime " Trunks explained

"Oh" Goten said as he looked at his friend

Hinata sighed as she stared at Gohan with a embarrassed look on her face she really did not mean to do that, honestly she was trying to keep her strength under control but, she couldn't help herself at all. Until she heard Gohan talking her and things started to calm down a little bit so, he can talk to her at least.

"You seem pretty upset" Gohan spoken

"Sorry" Hinata said quickly

"It's okay, you didn't mean to do it" Gohan said

Hinata sighed and looked at them and just turn her head away from Gohan feeling embarrassed just that one tiny mishap almost made her almost lose control and she doesn't want that to happen again.

"I know" Hinata said

"Well, how about we take a walk, until things cool off, hm" Gohan said with a smile

"Okay" Hinata said cheerfully

They were about to go walking until, Temari spoke as she looked at them wondering what was going to happen next, they were just going walking until, things have cooled off because the long, she be here the harder it will be to control her anger.

"Where are you two going?" Temari asked

"Walking" Hinata stated

"Oh, okay have fun" Temari said with a wave

They sighed and Goten also Trunks had a feeling they were up to something and just to make sure they were the Hinata's eyes and ears in case something bad happens.

"Um, Hannabi" Trunks asked

"Hm" Hannabi answered

"Wanna go walking with us" Goten said cheerfully

"Okay, sure" Hannabi said

"Be careful" Neji said

"We will" Hanabi replied

They will be careful and headed off on a another trail and has they were walking away they started to wonder what was going on with Hinata and was she acting like that.

"Okay, that was out of the ordinary" Sasuke said

"Now, you believe me" Sakura said

"Okay, you win" Naruto added

"I think Hinata-chan is going to hate us after this" Temari said

Well there energy was off wondering why were power levels out of the ordinary, even Hinata's what was going on and they were going to find out whatever it takes.

"Why, were just looking out for her" Sakura suggested

"Really or you are trying to be nosy" Ino suggested

Sakura sighed she being both after all their her friends and they should be very concern for her even if her father's find out well what is the worse that could honestly happen.

"Okay, I'm just being both" Sakura confessed

"Since Hinata has returned she has changed" Sai added

"A lot" Temari and Tenten said

"Don't you think your taking a little bit too far" Kiba said

All them looked at Kiba as if he was crazy wondering did he hit his head hard cause there definitely something wrong with Hinata and it is not looking good.

"No" Neji explained

"I think you guys are overreacting" Kiba argued

"Overreacting. Kiba did you see what happened a couple of seconds ago" Sakura spoken

"Yes, I did" Kiba spoken

"Well" Sakura debated

Meanwhile..

Hinata sighed she was too angry to even think anymore, why did she even decided to come back; Hinata already knew something like this was going to happen cause her friends were over protective of her and concern.

"Hinata, it will be okay" Gohan said

"I don't know anymore, honestly I don't" Hinata said as she started crying

"You can't let her get to you" Gohan said as he stared at Hinata

Gohan was right Hinata couldn't let Sakura get under her skin cause it was only going to make things worse and she doesn't want to do that but, deep down inside she was angry on the other hand she had to keep it together if they do not want them to find out the truth

"I know, I understand Gohan-kun" Hinata said with a smile

It was good to have Gohan by her side in case things do get out of hand so, she held on to Gohan not wanting him to let go she just wanted to be in his arms.

"It will be okay" Gohan spoken

"I don't want you to let go " Hinata spoken

"I won't" Gohan said

Hinata laughed as her cheeks were a bright pink and she took off her jacket and exposed her pretty black monkey tail, and she didn't mind cause Gohan was here but, she had take things into her own hands.

"What I fear the worst is going to happen" Hinata said

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked

"I mean if they find out" Hinata explained

"Finding out" Gohan asked

Hinata nodded it was true she was scared as hell knowing they could find out and soon hell is about to break loose and chaos would endure.

"Yes" Hinata spoken

"They mine us well kill me cause I'm not going to let them hurt you" Gohan warned

Hinata knew he was serious that he was going to protect her even if his life is going to be on the line Hinata was wondering about her father's reaction when she knows about her mother's secret that he had forgot to tell her then, she started to get frustrated.

"I don't know what to do anymore" Hinata growled in frustration

"It will be all right" Gohan prayed

Hanabi is the only one who knows about it and she swore not to tell a soul about her relationship with Gohan or even being a Saiyan so, she trust her and Tsunade also shizune would not tell either so, it was a good thing.

"I know it will be" Hinata spoken

Kiba and Naruto looked at the girls and the others what was wrong with them seriously, they were having fun and enjoying themselves until this mess came up of being worked up for nothing.

"We just have to find some information on her" Sakura said

Naruto was upset and this was pissing him off and Hinata just returned back and they were going to betray her trust because of Sakura's stupidity this doesn't make any sense at all.

"Seriously, your going to spy on Hinata" Naruto yelled in rage

"Yes, Naruto we are" Ino said

"I can't do this Hinata is our friend" Naruto and Kiba yelled

"Was our friend" Sakura spoken with a smirk

Naruto was angry and this was not getting involved in this mess and what ever happens just hope that nothing too bad happens or they will have to answer to Tsunade. Also shikamaru, shino was also not getting involved in this they just wanted to know what was going on.

"I don't even know you anymore" Naruto said as he walked away

Naruto was walking around mumbling and cursing himself until, he heard something sounded like Hinata and Gohan and it was them but, something was out of the ordinary.

He went to go get a closer to make sure he was seeing right but, it was moving like it had a mind of it's own and he squinted his eyes to get a closer look and he couldn't believe it what he is seeing right now it was a tail.

"What the h-" Naruto said

A/N: Had to end it hopefully you enjoyed the story BYE!


	20. Tension Rising

Title: Eye Of The Storm

Characters: Gohan and Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 20: Tension Rising

Naruto's eyes widen in fear and was surprised at the same time, fear because he wondered if it was a threat to Kohona; surprised because it was unusual for a Hyuga to have a tail is it possible that the other Hyugas have one.

Naruto sighed wondered why Hinata kept this a secret from him; he would have understand what is it like being a outcast cause he knows what's it like being alone cause he has the nine tails sealed within him so, he knows

He just stood there in complete silence stunned and shocked at what he just recently found out about Hinata and it was not a good thing at all but, he wanted to make sure that it was real and not a fake.

"Is this real" Naruto said thought to himself

He was stunned after all these years he wouldn't know that Hinata was hiding a tail underneath her jacket maybe that is why Hinata did not take off her jacket or she do not want to go the lake with them cause of her tail will be exposed.

On the other hand this could be a prank or justu Hinata is pulling because she was getting back at him for rejecting her; if it is then it must be one hell of a prank good job for her.

"Okay, maybe this is just a ba-" Naruto thought

Then, he saw something that really made him shocked actually will shock everyone especially Neji and the elders; she was kissing Gohan and it was not a small kiss on the cheek it was more like French kissing.

"What in the world!" Naruto yelled

Hinata and Gohan were looking around trying to find out the source of the sound; and heard somebody yelling wondering who it was, luckily Naruto was in the bushes to remain calm if he doesn't want to be figured out.

"Did you hear something?" Hinata asked

"No" Gohan responded as he was looking around

Naruto took a deep breath and he wanted answers, he was going to get them whether she was going to tell him or cause he was Hinata's best friend and is very concerned for her or else he was going to tell Sakura okay that would be a stupid idea.

"I almost got caught, shit" Naruto thought

He was about to walk away and act like nothing happened like she was a normal girl he knows until, he saw Goten, Trunks and Hanabi coming his way.

Honestly, he doesn't need anymore surprises cause he had already seen enough from Hinata having a tail to kissing Gohan, it was way too much for him all in one day.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked

" We were just walking around" Goten answered

Naruto was about to walk away until, Trunks had said something that had caught his attention, noted how intelligent and observant this kid was.

"That's not a prank" Trunks said

"What the hell are you talking about" Naruto said with uncertainty in his voice

"Her tail" Goten replied

"Wait so, that…is ….real" Naruto questioned

"Yes, you idiot" Trunks said rolling his eyes

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT IS REAL!" Naruto yelled

Hinata and Gohan heard a earth shattering yell so, loud that it sounded like Sakura but, wasn't instead it was Naruto who was yelling wondering what the big deal was that him yelling like a mad person hopefully Sakura didn't abuse him too much.

They ran to Naruto who's eyes were wide as he got a closer look at Hinata's tail that was waving back and forth in the background, Naruto grabbed Hinata by the arm and almost shook her to death while Gohan was trying to find out what's going on.

"Naruto-kun is ever—" Hinata spoken as she held his his hands to stop shaking

"Please tell me this a joke or a jutsu gone wrong" Naruto pleaded

"What are you talking about?" Gohan and Hinata questioned

"Tttthat ttthing bbbehind yyyou" Naruto said nervously

Hinata turned around and picked up her tail, Naruto nodded as he was recovering from the shock at what he is seeing right before his bright blue eyes, it was true this was a one hell of surprise with a slap to the face not once but, twice.

" Naruto-kun no" Hinata confessed

"What did you just say?"Naruto asked

" it's not a joke" Hinata said as she moved her tail around

"WHAT IN KAMI HOW THE H-" Naruto yelled

Hinata pinned Naruto against the tree and covered his mouth so, he could be quiet but, he wasn't in a calming down instead there was muffled screams, arms being thrown around and a few colorful words to put the icing on the cake.

"He doesn't look calm" Goten spoken

"Yeah, he is angry" Gohan responded

" I would feel the same way" Trunks thought

"Naruto-kun, please calm down" Hinata said softly

Naruto looked at her then, he calmed down a couple of moments as she released from her strong grip, he was gasping for air wondering when the hell did she get so strong, and then he looked at her and Hinata wanted Naruto to be calm down before she does something crazy.

"Calm down?! Hinata you have a fucking tail and you expect me to be calm" Naruto said as his voice went three octaves higher.

"Naruto-kun, I will explain why I have a tail" Hinata said

"Since when did you have a tail?" Naruto asked

Hinata sighed and looked at Gohan she wanted to be honest with her friends but, she had to start somewhere so, why not with her first victim Naruto.

"Since birth" Hinata admitted

"Why didn't they put a seal on it or cut it off" Naruto asked

"They actually tried it and it did not work" Hinata answered

"If you cut it will grow back at a faster rate" Gohan explained

"How in the hell d-" Naruto asked

"Cause I had one actually four times" Gohan informed

Naruto was in shock at what he just heard a few moments ago, what Gohan said he had one too what else Hinata was keeping from him, cause Naruto was going to get a answer from Hinata no matter what it takes.

"You had one too, Hinata-chan tell me what the hell is going on" Naruto insisted

She played with fingers and trembled slightly as she was telling him about her dark family secret but, she was just trying to think how was she going to explain this until, Naruto was growing impatient.

"Hinata-chan, I'm waiting" Naruto said with a hint of impatience

"Promise you won't tell anyone" Hinata begged

"Yes, I promise now go on" Naruto urged

" I'm not fully human" Hinata confessed

"What are you talking about" Naruto spoken

"My mother came from a another planet" Hinata explained

He noticed that this was starting to get strange and this must be some joke cause he wasn't buying it all but, he stared into her eyes and he knew that Hinata was telling the truth also she was serious.

"So, your mom was a alien or something" Naruto confirmed

"Yes but, I'm not the only one" Hinata said as she looked at Gohan, Goten and Trunks

Naruto turned around as his eyes grew wide as dinner plates wondering what she just said right now was true and that this was not a prank at all.

"Wait, so let me get this straight your mom was part of a alien race and these three come from that same race too" Naruto said

"Yes" They all said

Naruto's head was spinning of all this information that he just received and heard right they are also hybrids too, he had to sit down for a moment so, he can think straight.

"What is this alien race called?" Naruto asked in curiousity

"Saiyans" Gohan stated

"A Saiyan, what is that?" Naruto asked

"A alien race who are vicious warriors and kill with no hesitation" Trunks explained

"Yikes!" Naruto said in fear

Hinata giggled noticed that Naruto was a little afraid about this race wondering, how come they are so bloodthirsty and violent reminded him of a certain fox sealed away.

"Um, Hinata-chan" Naruto asked

"Hm" Hinata said

"Um, can I touch your tail if you don't mind" Naruto asked

"Okay" Hinata answered

Naruto stroked Hinata's tail it wasn't a bad thing actually it was pretty cool to know that your best friend has a tail and besides he couldn't turn his back on Hinata cause that would make him look like a hypocrite cause Hinata would not betray him.

"Wow, that's pretty cool" Naruto said as her tail moved away from Naruto

"Thanks" Hinata spoken with a smilen

Naruto looked at those two wondered what was a Saiyan capabiltes he probably thought they are not even strong enough to take down a nine-tail fox or even all the villains he had faced during his lifetime.

"So, what else can a Saiyan do, I bet there not strong as Ninjas!" Naruto said with a sense of pride

The four of them looked at him wondering was he asking for a death wish or something cause if the others had heard this especially from a kid like him he would been killed in about thirty seconds or less.

"Of course we are stronger than Ninjas" Trunks said with a smirk

"How are you stronger then, Ninjas?" Naruto asked

"Well, we can fly" Hinata stated

"Ki-blasts" Goten said cheerfully

"Strength and speed"Trunks explained

"And a big appetite" Gohan said

"Oh, so that's why you guys eating like that" Naruto realized

"And best of all Super Saiyan mode" Goten and Trunks said

"Wow, that sounds really cool" Naruto said

"So, Naruto-kun" Hinata called to get his attention

"Hm" Naruto said

"Don't tell anyone about this please" Hinata informed

"Hey that's what friends are for" Naruto said with a smile

Hinata hugged her friend Naruto and started to smile, that he was going to keep her secret safe a so, that would buy Hinata some time to explain and also her disappearance. Hopefully things will go smoothly and nobody will not get hurt.

"Thanks" Hinata said

Now Naruto was on a serious note about Hinata and Gohan, how were they going to explain this to everyone about their relationship and Naruto asked a random question that made Hinata and Gohan looked at each other.

"So, you two are dating" Naruto said with curiousity

Gohan looked at Hinata who was blushing as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and Gohan just smiled at his little angel, Naruto was truly happy for her that he found someone that was able to love her and guide her.

"Yeah" They both said

"Well, I'm happy for you" Naruto congratulated

"Thanks" Hinata and Gohan said

"Anyway, how are you going to explain this to them" Naruto said

Hinata sighed as her eyes were not calm but, a sea of uncertainty as she might have suspected Sakura is probably growing suspicious of her and Hinata doesn't need this on her mind anymore cause she knows that chaos is going to endure.

She was worried and have a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen but, she had stop worrying cause she had Goten, Trunks and Gohan beside her in case something does bad happen but, Hinata was worried were they ever going to accept her.

"I don't know" Hinata said truthfully

"Sooner or later thet are going to find out" Gohan said

"I know but, I'm scared" Hinata said fearfully

Gohan held Hinata by the waist and kissed her on the cheek to her lips he was not going to let anyone hurt her or degrade her even if it means fighting someone until, his hands are coated with blood then, he was going to be ready for it.

Hinata turned facing him and smiled as she touched his cheek; and tears were coming down her face he hugged her again this time holding her tighter.

"I won't let anything happen okay" Gohan whispered

"I know" Hinata said softly

So, he stared at those two while they were in their love zone; Naruto gave a soft cough to get their undivided attention, and they looked at him while they were laughing at Naruto who seemed to be a little jealous.

"So, where are you going to have the meeting?" Naruto asked

"Tomorrow night at the training grounds" Hinata replied

"Okay" Naruto spoken

"Now, let's going before they start to worry" Gohan advised

Hinata went to put on her jacket cause it was getting cold, and so they went back to where they had the picnic at and packed up their things and went home.

A/N: I'm done with this chapter hopefully, you like it, Anyway I will update soon BYE!


	21. Meeting At The Training Grounds

Title: Eye Of The Storm

Characters: Gohan and Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 21: Meeting At The Training Grounds

They had returned from the fun picnic they had until, that happened with the shatter glass; almost hurt herself on accident but, also finding out her friend was going to keep her secret safe that was good even though he freaked out a little which made Hinata giggle.

Hinata knew that Naruto would had accepted it because he knows what it's like being an ostracized cause he has the Kyuubi sealed inside so, he knows what Hinata was going through and she is not a alone.

Everyone was in Hinata's room just relaxing hopefully, Neji would not over hear the conversation, because he does not need to know yet; well at least Gohan had said something that made Hinata cheer up at least.

"Well, at least he won't tell anybody" Gohan said

"I know, now I have to tell everyone else" Hinata said with fear

She took a deep breath trying not to work up everyone up but, she was fearful because she does not know how they are going to react, when they found out that she is not human; Goten smiled and hugged Hinata so she could calm down and not feel nervous.

"It will be okay Hina" Goten said cheerfully

"Thanks" Hinata said with a smile

"Your welcome" Goten said cheerfully

Hinata looked at them and smiled so, Hinata had an idea to take her mind off of this situtation, since it has been a awhile so, they had started to train. In order to relieve her stress and emotional distress that was going on.

"Hey, how about we do some training tomorrow" Hinata said

"Okay" Trunks said

"Ooh you can teach us to throw knives" Goten said with a smile

"Oh, yeah okay let me get my weapons scroll" Hinata said as she was walking towards the shelf

Hinata was walking over to her shelf and had a weapon scroll and she picked up her scroll were she kept her weapons, Gohan thought that was interesting, he has never seen anything like it before that was out of the ordinary.

"You carry weapons in scrolls" Gohan pointed out

"Yeah, I do" Hinata said as she opened the scroll

Hinata bit her finger and drew out the right amount of blood smeared it across the scroll; suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and it was a a lot Kunais that fell to the ground and they needed to be sharpened which is what she will do tonight.

"Wow" They said with excitement

"Go get ready for bed Trunks-kun and Goten-kun" Hinata advised

"All right" Goten and Trunks said as they ran off

"Wanna help Gohan-kun" Hinata asked

"Yeah, I guess so" Gohan said as he sat next to her

Hinata was worried after the secret was out what was going to happen so she focused on something else, Gohan was sharpening the Kunais and he was actually doing pretty, good Hinata was truly impressed wondered if had ever used a sword before.

"I don't understand" Hinata said

"Understand about what" Gohan said

"I mean about this ordeal" Hinata spoken

"They will understand they have to" Gohan said

Hinata sighed and was worried by Sakura how was she going to handle it cause from the looks it is not going to be a peaceful outcome, instead she is probably going to take drastic measures wonder ring what is it going to be honestly, she doesn't know.

"I just don't want to go into a rage" Hinata said

"You might have to or just have to show them" Gohan added

"What do you mean by that exactly" Hinata said as she was stared at him

Gohan looked at her and knew what he meant but, if it means exposing her powers which was something she is willing to take then, she mine us well do it because she is a Saiyan and she must stand up for herself and take pride without being arrogant.

"I mean, show them" Gohan explained

What Gohan observed is that Hinata does have difficulty standing up for herself, every time she did she was knocked down or not even strong enough to say anything back, now it is the time for her to have a sense of confidence and a strong fighting spirit even if it means pushing her to the limit or until she had enough.

"What" Hinata said

"I mean your mother did mention her letter to prove them wrong, now is the time" Gohan said

"Why" Hinata said

"It is true people do step on you" Gohan explained

Hinata was shocked that he knew that already he must be a really good at observing, cause she would not even notice it but, he was right it was time for her to prove them wrong and show them that she is not a shy little girl anymore or even weak.

"Really" Hinata sputtered

"Yeah, I seen with it my own eyes" Gohan said

It was true and It was time for her to tell them the truth about her identity and stop being hesitant about everything, I mean she does have Gohan and Naruto is her friend so, she has moved on to something different.

"I know, my mother would be upset" Hinata said

"Yes, now is the time" Gohan said

Hinata smiled at Gohan and kissed him on the cheek while his face was once again a bright red color as Hinata gave a soft giggle as usual and was thanking him for being right their by her side it was true he was a loyal boyfriend, and that is what Hinata loves about him.

"Thanks" Hinata said

"I will be right by your side okay" Gohan said as he held her hand

"I know" Hinata said with a smile

Within a couple of seconds Gohan did something out of the ordinary he picked Hinata up and carried her to the bed as they both fell and kissed him on the lips he wrapped his arms around Hinata's small waist hold her like the fragile doll she is.

"You know you look cute like this" Gohan said as he cupped her cheek

Hinata's face was red as she just wanted to stay like this for ever until, she heard footsteps approaching and they quickly pulled away as they noticed the door was about to silde open so, they quickly went back to work Hinata was busy sharping her Kunais while Gohan was doing the same and it was Neji

"Hi, Neji-kun" Hinata said

"Hello, Hinata-chan what are you doing?" Neji asked

"I was , sharpening my Kunais for tomorrow" Hinata said quickly

"Oh, training tomorrow" Neji asked as he raised his eyebrow

"Yeah me, gohan, Goten and Trunks" Hinata spoken

"Oh, I just came to remind you about something" Neji said

Hinata and Gohan looked at Neji who were worried if they have got caught or something cause they were going to have to explain to him and honestly I don't think he wants to hear the outcome of this.

"Yeah" Hinata said

"Naruto said he wanted to meet him at the training grounds tomorrow night" Neji said

"Oh" Hinata and Gohan said

"What for?" Neji asked

"It's a surprise" Hinata lied

"Okay" Neji said as he walked away

Oh yeah it was one hell of surprise for a chance of a lifetime exposing her secret and, telling them she has a boyfriend man it is going to be one hell of a explanation, Hinata told Neji goodnight Gohan watched Neji walk away from Hinata's room to make sure he wasn't listening to their conversation then, he nodded.

"Thank goodness" Hinata sighed

"Maybe we should get some sleep" Gohan advised

"I was just thinking about that" Hinata added

Gohan gave Hinata a good night kiss and walked out her room, while Hinata cleaned up her mess Kunais and shuriken in her bag cause that is what she was going to teach Trunks and Goten tomorrow.

After she was finished up she took a shower and put on her night colthes Hinata laid on her bed flat on her back thinking about, how much explaining she was going to do, and noted how troublesome this was going to be then, she just laid their quietly until, she fallen asleep.

"_Shit this is going to be troublesome" _Hinata thought

Neji wanted to know what was wrong with Hinata wondering why she was being secretive, another thing why on earth was Gohan going to Hinata's room every night; Sakura was right there was something wrong with Hinata but, what is though

"Maybe, I shouldn't worry" Neji said as he stared at the ceiling

It was true that Hinata looked different but, something else Hinata's power level is off the charts; its the same amount as Gohan's which was strange too cause Hinata was never that strong before what is up with that.

"She has gotten stronger'' Neji thought

She was abnormally strong and something was not right here cause she broke that glass with one squeeze of her hand, she wasn't even capable of doing that before; what the hell was going here but, he was going to stop thinking about it instead focus on what is in store for tomorrow.

Hinata woke up feelng refreshed and with a smile on her face because today she was going to train and have some fun she took a shower and put on her training clothes; when there was a tap at the door.

"In a minute" Hinata said as she put on her shirt and jacket

She opened the door it was Gohan to kiss her good morning and Hinata could not help but, smiled at her loving sweetheart.

"You're up early" Gohan said with a smile

"I know ready" Hinata said as she gathered her Kunais and shuriken

The other two were coming this way with smiles on their faces as they noticed the Kunais and Shuriken that Hinata had in her bag. They were really excited about this it would probably be easy for Goten cause he can throw at a point blank range Trunks possibly but, she didn't mind helping them out.

"Ready" They all said

"Okay, let's go" Hinata said as she walked away a

Naruto was busy eating ramen and noticed his friends shown up accept for Hinata was probably training with Gohan but, they wanted to know what was this meeting called for, cause if it is a stupid prank he was going to pay for it big time.

"What is this meeting about" Sakura huffed

"It's a surprise I can't tell you" Naruto answered

"Oh, come on Naruto-kun please tell us" Kiba begged

Naruto made a promise not to say a word about this and he is keeping it because he was best friend made a oath not to expose her secret, even if they think that this was a joke but, Hinata was serious about it.

"Please" They begged

"Sorry, I can't tell you" Naruto said as he was eating his ramen

They were angry and wanted to know what's the big deal about it ; wondering if it's about the whole Hinata incident cause if it is then, they were not in the mood for this bullshit and besides she was just playing around with her.

"Why the hell not" Ino and Kiba yelled

"I just can't you have to wait" Naruto replied

"Okay, fine keep your little secrets" Sakura said in anger

"It's a serious matter that's all you need to know" Naruto repiled

Everyone wondered what the hell he was talking about, then Naruto had stared at the clock and noticed it was time to go meet Hinata at the training grounds. He had paid for his food and walked as they were all standing there.

"Come on we have to go" Naruto urged

So, they just shrugged their shoulders and headed towards the training grounds to go meet up with Hinata and others.

A/N: In the next chapter is where they are going to find out and things get pretty wild I'll update soon BYE!


	22. Breaking Point

Title: Eye Of The Storm

Characters: Gohan and Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 22: Breaking Point

They looked up and saw the sky was beautiful at night as the stars were aligned perfectly it was a nice time to just sit here and relax but, there were so anxious to know what the meeting was about because Naruto didn't tell them anything.

As they were walking towards the training grounds they kept asking Naruto's questions and he just gave out blunt comments; and this was getting irritating just tell them so, they can go home.

"So, what the hell is this meeting about?" Sakura questioned as she was walking towards the training grounds.

"I don't know Hinata said it was a surprise" Neji responded

They all sighed hopefully it was a good surprise actually, they were in for one hell of a surprise hopefully it was going to be a good outcome which they would highly doubted it.

Meanwhile at the training grounds...

Hinata actually enjoyed training them and are actually pretty good learning accept for Goten who she had to explain to once or twice but, he understand the third time and actually doing pretty good so far.

"You guys got it" Hinata said

"Yeah, a piece of cake" Trunks said with a hint of arrogance in his voice

"Yeah, we go it" Goten said as he hold the Kunai

Hinata and Gohan smiled at the two boys so, far they have been listening to Hinata usually they do not listen to adults usually they would play a prank or they would have done something destructive but, Gohan thinks they look up to her like a mother or just a big sister.

"Okay, try again" Hinata commanded

Goten and Trunks hit the target a direct hit possibly a kill shot, these boys would be excellent Ninjas probably gradurate top of the class. The skill that they have would take them years to master it but, the boys caught on really fast and it only took a couple of hours.

"I will show you a another trick" Hinata said in a calm manner

"Okay" They said

Hinata told them to hide the targets in the tree, wondering what was going to happen next, she told them to stand back cause she did not want anyone to get hurt but, thank god she brought her medical equipment in case she needs too you just don't know.

"Watch carefully" Hinata said as she went towards the tree

Since Hinata was very flexible she was able to master it, that was the secret to the techniques was flexibility and in order to archive it you had to practice, as she was ready in position.

"Okay, count me off" Hinata yelled

"One" Gohan said

"Two" Trunks yelled

"Three!" Goten yelled

Hinata ran off as she noted that she was picking up speed and then, with graceful movements she leaped on the tree then, jumped midair doing a backflip , instantly pulled out ten kunais and thrown it at the hidden targets there eyes widen in shock, awe and amazement.

"Wow" Goten said

"Awesome" Trunks said

She came back down landed directly on her feet with a smile on her face , that was really cool that Ninjas could do something that awesome.

"Now, look at the targets" Hinata told them

They were both shocked it was a direct hit on each target she did not miss a single target how did she do that wondering if they could try something like that. It would probably take years to master.

"Hinata, how in the" Gohan said

Hinata gave a wink and a smile

"Practice that's all" Hinata said cheerfully

"That was awesome" Goten and Trunks yelled

Hinata smiled at them while they came up and hugged her for being so nice to them, within a couple of moments they had a heard a soft squeals and giggles cause of this cute moment and those two twitched nervously

"Awe how adorable" Temari squealed

"You think everything is adorable" Kankuro snorted

"Shut up Kankuro-kun!" Temari yelled

Trunks and Goten looked up and was trying to be on their best behaviour but, they couldn't help but, just start laughing cause what looked to be makeup on his face, while Temari and Kankuro were fighting they heard a voice that would send chills down everyone's spine.

" How about both of you shut up" Gaara stated

Temari and Kankuro shut their mouths as Gaara stepped in, Gohan saw he was a interesting character but, his aura was powerful like something deadly is sealed inside him and the best advice would not to piss him off cause he will bite.

Hinata eyes widen this was a big surprise and she did not know that she was bringing her brothers what more could go wrong, oh yeah almost beating somebody to a bloody pulp that's what could happen.

"Oh, shit" Hinata thought

"Hi Temari" Goten and Trunks said

"Hello" Temari said with a smile

"Who is that?" Gohan asked

"Oh, these two are my brothers Gaara and Kankuro" Temari introduced

Gaara looked and noticed Hinata who was sitting there quietly he wanted to say hi to her but, instead he just waved to her while Hinata did the same while Temari and her brother wanted to know what this meeting was about.

"So, what's this meeting about?" Kankuro asked.

"A surprise" Hinata said called

"Oh, okay" Gaara said

"Well the quicker the better" Kankuro said impatiently

Gohan looked around and noticed the others were coming this way Hinata was feeling a wave of nerves pushed her, Gohan held her hand to make sure she was going to be okay, Goten and Trunks had her back so, there was no need to worry

Hinata was about to talk but, it was pretty hectic cause everyone was talking among themselves and Trunks was getting annoyed so, he decided to shut everyone up thank god he was here so, he can get things in order but instead Gohan was going to do it for his girlfriend .

"Be quiet, Hinata has something to say!" Gohan yelled

Everyone grew silent as there eyes were on Hinata who was really quiet, it was so silent that you can a pin drop then, Hinata cleared her throat so, she can start speaking and not be so nervous.

"Um, thank you Gohan-kun" Hinata said blushing

"No problem" Gohan said with a smile

Hinata looked at her friends with a smile on there faces but, then she knew that was going to change; Gohan gave her the okay so, she could have a chance to speak and she pointed her two fingers together.

"There is a confession I have to make" Hinata announced

"What is the confession" Neji asked as he raised his eyebrow

"There is something I have to tell you" Hinata spoken as she was taking off her jacket

"What is it?" Ino asked

"I'm not a fully human" Hinata confessed

Everyone was stunned at what she had said right now accept for Naruto he wasn't shocked because he already knew the secret , it was true about Hinata that her body did change physically she was more toned even though she looked fragile.

"Not fully human? Hinata -chan is this a joke" Temari asked

"No, I'm serious" Hinata spoken

"Fine prove it show us then" Sasuke said

Hinata unzipped her jacket exposing her womanly figure that every girl wants to tossed it on the ground and noticed a thick black belt wrapped around her waist but it wasn't a belt actually it was her tail.

"Hinata what the hell is that?" Kiba asked

"What is it a-" Temari spoken

Everyone grew quite and noticed the tail had began to uncoil from Hinata's waist and dropped to the ground. Everyone eyes were almost out of there sockets honestly were they seeing right or was this a illusion or something

"Hinata-chan is that... a..." Kiba said as his voice trailed off

"A tail" Hinata confessed

"Um, yeah" Shikamaru asked

"Yes" Hinata spoken

Everyone was stunned how long has she had that thing hiding and why didn't her father cut it off or put a seal on it; that was something a kid should not be walking around with it was unnatural truly not human.

"Since when did you have a tail?" Sai asked

"Since birth" Hinata answered

Hinata turn around and noticed that Sakura was charging right for her with a kunai in her hand Gohan jumped in and grabbed her wrist , everyone was stunned at how fast Gohan moved it was like a flash of lighting wondering how did he do it.

"Calm down, please let Hinata explain" Gohan said as he had Sakura by the wrist

Sakura was trying get away from Gohan's tight grip but, he was too strong as she was trying stab Hinata with the Kunai, cause what she heard about them could possibly be true and she should kill her when she has the chance which is now.

"We should kill this monster right now" Sakura said with a smirk

"Yeah, we should do that" Sasuke said as he pulled out his katana

Hinata's eyes widen were they really going to kill her cause she exposed her secret and these were her so called friends. Gohan was angry how dare them have the nerve to insult her Hinata noticed as Gohan was getting angry, he did say that he will do anything to protect her.

"You're not getting near my girlfriend" Gohan threatened

"This freak of nature is your girlfriend" Sakura said bursting out laughing

That laughter is what ticking Hinata off and everyone noticed at how frustrated was becoming and she was reaching her breaking point she had enough and she was all out of options.

"Hina, is not a freak leave her alone" Goten said in anger

"Yeah, don't call her that" Trunks said

"We don't even know what the hell she is" Tenten said

"She is a Saiyan and if your calling her a freak then your calling me one too" Gohan said in anger

"Me too" Trunks said

"Yep" Goten said

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked as he cocked a eyebrow

"We are demi-Saiyans" Gohan explained

"What" They all yelled in shock

"What is a Saiyan exactly" Shikamaru asked

"There are aggressive warriors who kills with no hesitation" Gohan explained

They were silent and looked at Hinata who was quiet and was getting frustrated and deep down inside she was angry, Gohan, Goten and Trunks knew that feeling it was just about to begin.

"So, Hinata-chan is part of this race too" Neji guessed

"Yes" Gohan said

Hinata managed to speak up trying not to be trapped in her sea of anger because she didn't know that she was reaching her breaking point.

"My mother is a Saiyan" Hinata spoken

"You expect us to believe that Hinata came from a race like that" Sakura said

Sakura started laughing and thought this was too funny Hinata was upset and she was reaching her limits here and couldn't take it anymore she just had enough she was not weak anymore.

"Shut up" Hinata yelled at Sakura

"What did you say" Sakura asked

"I said shut up quit acting like a spoiled brat" Hinata growled out

Now her inner Saiyan was showing and it was not a pretty outcome at all, something was going to happen and everyone felt it, they did noticed that Sakura was taking way over her head.

"Oh, so now the freak has something to say" Sakura said with a sneer

"Yes, I do you think that your better than everyone else when you're the one who is weak" Hinata spoken

" Oh, really" Sakura stated coldly

Hinata clenched her fists so, tight and relasing her grip, trying to calm herself down but, that was not working at all it was only making things worse; each time Sakura was insulting it was becoming difficult it was for her to control her anger.

"I don't care" Hinata said in anger

"I hate you" Sakura said yelled

Hinata eyes widen, as she looked at her and tears fallen to her cheeks as she heard those words gripping on her chest really tight, and stood their in complete silence Hinata has reached her breaking point.

A/N: In the next chapter Hinata goes super Saiyan, anyway I'll update soon


	23. Blackout

Title: Eye Of The Storm

Characters: Gohan and Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 23: Blackout

Hinata grew silent trying to process what Sakura had said a few minutes ago; Sakura was no help she was just making things worse then, they already are she just confessed told her family secret and, now you have the nerve to say that I hate you.

Sakura looked at Hinata dead in her eyes she was serious when, she meant now Sakura was going to pay for it as Hinata's eyes were filling up with tears because she would always considered her a friend even though they are not on the best of terms Sakura said it again to make sure she was heard.

"I will say it again, I hate you" Sakura yelled

She was still silent and angry deep down inside Hinata was seething in anger and Gohan was feeling it, obviously Sakura does not know the capability of what Saiyan can do mean she was blinded by her ignorance; this young girl was asking for a death wish and it was coming sooner or later.

"See, you're not going to do anything because your too scared" Sakura taunted

Hinata didn't say anything at all but, just remained quiet and did not say a word at all everyone looked at Gohan who was just observing what was going on Hinata stood there in complete silence what was she going to do.

"Do something Gohan" Naruto yelled at him

This what Gohan told Hinata that she was going to prove her strength or he was going to push her the limits in order for her to become stronger. Until, Ino practically screamed at him for not doing anything but, stood there wondering what was going to happen.

"You're suppose to protect her" Ino screamed

"I know I am suppose but, this her fight" Gohan explained

"What the hell do you want my cousin to get hurt hell she can't even defend herself" Neji replied

"That's what you think but, she is actually a pretty good fighter" Gohan defended

"Hmph, we shall see" Neji said as he focused on Hinata

"You're weak and you p-" Sakura said

Hinata punched Sakura in the face sending her flying across the arena then, she ran towards Sakura , punched her in the face again and kicked her. Hinata was done talking she was tired of it if she was going to get her point across fighting then, so be it she will fight.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hinata yelled

Sakura stumbled up and smirked was spread across her face like she had accomplished something.

"Is that the best you can do" Sakura teased

Hinata got into her battle stance but, something was different she was not using the bakuyguan or even the gentle fist; what happened why isn't she using it is she asking herself to be beaten up really bad by Sakura or end up in the hospital with broken bones.

"Hinata-chan isn't using the bakguyan or the gentle fist" Neji baffled

"I told her not to" Gohan stated

"Have you gone mad!" Kiba yelled

"Hinata-chan is asking for a death wish nobody can't withstand Sakura-chan strength of a hundered technique " Naruto explained.

Trunks and Goten had a smirk on their faces it was filled with pride, everyone was wondering why the boys were smirking when, the battle was about to go on, what was wrong with them they should be crying running around screaming not, sitting here with a smirk on there faces.

"Why are you two smirking this a serious matter" Tenten scolded

The two boys chuckled at their amusement and was use to this

"You will see" Trunks said with a smile

On the training grounds

"Quit playing around and fight me" Sakura growled

"All right" Hinata spoken

Hinata charged her ki and went straight for her and both fists collided with each other Sakura took the fist hit, Hinata grabbed and flipped her over as she fell, within a few seconds kicks and punches were being thrown around. Everyone was surprised at how fast Hinata was moving wondered how did she become so fast whatever training was done must have worked.

"Wow" Naruto said in awe

"Damn, how did she get so fast" Neji asked

"Or strong" Kiba said

"Training with weights" Gohan explained

"What do you mean?" Sai asked

"Gravity" Gohan explained

"Gravity? What does that have to do with it" Shikamaru and Neji asked

Gohan was explaining the concept of gravity and how it helps a Saiyan through training and how important it is. They were pretty shocked that they were actually that strong and powerful these Saiyans are pretty amazing.

"Oh" They all said

Gohan looked up at the sky and it was full moon this could be a bad sign, he just prays that the bracelet does not break or else something more terrifying will happen and they do not need to see that right now bit, he mine us well tell them so, they won't freak out or anything.

"Shit" Gohan yelled

"What" They all said

"I forgot to tell you something" Gohan said nervously

"What is it" Neji said as his voice was full of concern

" You see when Hinata looks at the moon it's a high chance she can transform" Gohan said

"What do you mean transform?" Naruto asked

"Into a giant Ape" Gohan said

"What ?!" They all screamed

"How is this physically possible" Naruto said in shock

"Her tail, so you better pray Sakura doesn't destory the bracelet" Gohan explained

"Wait, what bracelet" Temari asked

"The one her mother gave her to restrict her from transforming" Gohan said

Suddenly, there eyes can focused on the training ground cause they heard a earth shattering boom it was Sakura who was panting as her fist glowed a bright color and she grabbed Hinata by the shirt as she was choking her.

"You are so weak" Sakura yelled as she punched Hinata in the stomach

Hinata skidded across the ground and coughed up blood gripping the ground for balance then, Sakura kicked her and Hinata screamed in pain, this was not a good sign at all.

"It would be sad for your boyfriend to watch you get beaten up" Sakura said coldly

"Shut up, shut up!" Hinata yelled

Hinata punched Sakura in the stomach and in the face but, then she fell to the ground trying to catch her breath; Hinata covered her mouth as more blood spilled on the ground.

"Oh no, this is not good" Trunks gulped

"Hina" Goten yelled in anger

Gohan saw Hinata on the floor and he was getting angry along with the other two he wanted to help her, but he knows that he must push her in order for her to become stronger even in a life or death situations.

Hinata tilted her head and smiled at him, while Sakura was in a jealous range she looked at Hinata in disgust wondering, how could he love a thing like her who isn't even human.

"Say good bye to your boyfriend" Sakura said as she kunai

Hinata's face went from happiness to fear as her eyes widen, she will never forgive Sakura for doing this caused her enough pain already it was not the time to be playing around. Hinata was trying to save him as she let out a loud scream.

"GOHAN-KUN, LOOK OUT!" Hinata screamed

Gohan did not have the time to move for the kunai went straight for his shoulder as blood spilled on the ground, Hinata's eye widen and stood their in complete silence.

"Gohan-kun" Hinata choked out

Hinata ran over to what as happen while Sakura was smirking with pride at what she has done, Goten was so angry he could kill Sakura but, right now he was going to focus on his brother. Hinata dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Gohan crying.

Everyone noticed at how deep her love was Gohan it was that strong and she willing to do anything to protect him, even if it does mean putting her life on the line, she hugged him even tighter as more tears fell from her face.

"Gohan, answer me" Hinata yelled

There was still no answer only silence and tears fell down from her face the boy who loved her was hurt because of her unwise decisions, Goten hugged his brother who was crying too hopefully nothing too bad had happened to him.

"I love you Gohan-kun, I love you" Hinata cried

Hinata let him go and something just snapped inside the young heiress just made her lose all control within a few seconds the wind had stopped moving there was a yellow and purple aura surrounded her and her hair was flowing wildly.

She was frustrated and angry as the ground had started to tremble beneath her feet cracking as the sky turned pitch black and the sky was full of thunder and lighting streaked across the sky.

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING I DO FALL FUCKING APART WHY!" Hinata screamed

Everyone was stunned of what was happening to her why was she doing this, what was going on and how come her hair was changing color when this was happening what was wrong with her they should do something before somebody gets hurt.

The girls were running to go get help to make sure Hinata was okay, Hinata could not help it so she let out a loud bloodcurdling scream it was so loud that the windows had shattered, shook the walls of the training grounds.

"What the hell is happening" Kiba yelled

Trunks and Goten looked at each other they were surprised themselves that she was able to do that actually, the first female to turn Super Saiyan that was an archivement; they did not know Hinata had that much power within her.

"I don't believe it" Trunks said in shock

"Believe what" Naruto said looking at the stunned Trunks

"She is turning into a super saiyan" Goten said in shock

Everyone stopped and looked around and saw Kurenai and a stunned Kakashii they could not believe there eyes right now were they dreaming or was this a trick, kakashii wanted to do something but, Trunks told him no while Goten told him to remain calm.

Then, the aura had decreased slowly as they noticed that Hinata looks different her hair wasn't even straight it was spiky all over the place, or even midnight black instead it was blonde and her eyes were purplish blue. The power that was radiating off of her was off the charts.

"Oh, my" Neji said in shock

Not only her hair has changed along with her eyes also her physical appearances, her muscles were slightly increased but, not like the boys though, they were in shock even Sakura was and I guess Hinata proved her point that she wasn't human or that weak little girl anymore.

"What the-" Naruto said

"She went Super Saiyan" Goten said in happiness

"My father would never believe this" Trunks said in shock

"You guys can do that" Sasuke asked in shock

"Yeah, we can " Trunks and Goten said

"But, you guys are only little kids" Kakashii and Kurenai said in shock

"Yes, we are but, just because we are small that doesn't mean anything" Trunks explained.

Trunks has more respect for her then, now because she is actually the first female in the Saiyan race to actually go super Saiyan for the first time so, he was proud of her for over coming her fears about losing control.

Hinata's eyes narrowed dangerously at Sakura who was now trembling in fear trying to find a way for her to take back what she said before wishing she could take back those words cursing herself for being stupid but, Hinata just stared at her with a smirk on her face.

Gohan's eyes opened noticed the wound on his shoulder as he wince in pain, then he looked to his left and saw a blonde girl standing in front of him, his eyes widen in shock.

"Hinata, actually did it" Gohan said with a smile

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it BYE!


	24. Confrontation

Title: Eye Of The Storm

Characters: Gohan and Hinata

Disown: Naruto/ Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 24: Confrontation

Hinata stared at her boyfriend with a smile on her face as she had successfully turned into a Super Saiyan; while Gohan was stunned she did that and that must have ticked her off. While a stunned Sakura was still trembling in fear for she was truly amazed that Hinata the heiress had that much power sealed in within her. Actually everyone was stunned that Hinata was able to do that maybe Gohan was right motivation does help.

"Hinata, is that you" Gohan asked as he squinted his eyes

Hinata giggled and smiled as her eyes lit up with glee with her blonde hair which was shading her face, she hugged Gohan but, she had to be extremely careful cause of his shoulder was still injured. She locked eyes with her boyfriend and gave a cute innocent look that no boy could not resist and she kissed her boyfriend on the lips. While everyone else was processing at what happened so far which was awkward yet it was so cute.

"Of course Gohan-kun, who else would it be" Hinata said as she hugged him even tighter

He stared into her eyes and saw that sweet innocent girl he saved from the crash; Gohan was truly surprised Hinata was the first female to turn Super Saiyan. Hinata tail wiggled with excitement cause she knew that Gohan was extremely proud.

"Well, I'm very proud of you" Gohan said as he hugged Hinata

Everyone was stunned at the converstation they were having right now, he was proud of Hinata almost demolished half of Kohona, was he crazy that girl could have killed someone or even get hurt. It was utterly insane Neji almost screamed at him for saying something like that Gohan and Hinata looked at each other as there faces were flushing with embarrassment.

"Proud! She nearly destroyed half of Kohona" Neji yelled

"How can you be so proud of something like this" Temari scolded

"Yes, somebody could have been hurt or even worse killed" Ino said

Naruto would have said something that that would make everyone turn around and stare at him as if he was crazy. Naruto actually thought that was the coolest thing he ever seen in his life and he wanted to see that again.

"That was totally awesome Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with excitement

"Yeah, that was cool how did you do that" Kiba asked

"Well, asked my sensei Gohan-kun" Hinata spoken

"Sensei Gohan-kun is your teacher!" Everyone said in shock

"Yes, he has been training me to control my Saiyan powers" Hinata explained

"What, and you never told us" Sasuke asked

"You never asked me" Gohan spoken

"So, how did Hinata-chan turn into a Super Saiyan exactly" Sai questioned

"Well you see according to my personal experience I turned into a super saiyan because of emotions and being pushed to the breaking point " Gohan explained

"So, that's why you didn't get involved in the fight" Neji said

"That's correct I was pushing Hinata to her limits in order for her transform into a Super Saiyan" Gohan informed them

"Oh" Everyone said

Everyone was stunned Hinata had struggled it was true she did even controlling her emotions but, they had other problems on the hands as to why Hiashi was not informed about this or this unexplained power. Within a couple of moments Hinata's hair shifted back to her normal color and her eyes were back to normal like it was nothing Kurenai wanted to know how did she do this and why Hiashi did not told her about this.

"Hinata, you have a lot of explaining to do" Kurenai said

"About what" Hinata said quickly

"Hinata-chan" Kurenai called out

"Right after I heal my boyfriend" Hinata said casually

"What!?" Neji screamed

"Oops, I did not mean to say that" Hinata said in a giggle

"Hinata-chan okay, I could understand the tail and the Saiyan part but, boyfriend" Neji spoken

'"Yes" Hinata said as Hinata held Gohan's hand

Neji just stood their and was actually proud that his cousin was dating someone besides Naruto, so at least she has gotten over him. Yet at the same time that she was able to choose a person like him honestly, he seemed like a good person towards Hinata so, he was willing to accept it. Just wondering how her Haishi is going to react when her eldest daughter is dating someone.

"Did I hear right" Neji said in shock

"Yes'' Tenten said cheerfully

"No wonder why she was happy" Temari said

"Awe, they are extremely cute together" Ino said with a squeal

"How long have you two been together?" Neji asked

"We just started" Gohan said looking at the heiress

Her cheeks turned a bright pink as she was staring at Gohan innocently, she really did loved him and he was able to spend some quality time with him. Hinata was surprised that Neji was able to accept it but, at the same time he was in shock. Hinata knew that was going to happen because he was extremely protective of her cause she was the eldest and the hieress of the family.

"Well, at least she isn't dating that idiot" Neji said looking at Naruto

Naruto didn't realize it until, he yelled at Neji for saying that it was true that Naruto was extremely dense. Hinata was reaching out for him not once but, twice she had reached out to him and still he didn't answer. So, Gohan had took the opportunity to take Hinata cause he really loved her honestly their relationship is still going on steady.

"Hey, I'm not a idiot" Naruto yelled

"Obviously" Kiba scoffed

"What the hell does that suppose to mean" Naruto yelled

"You are so stupid Hinata reached out to you twice and still rejected her" Tenten added

"um, let's change the subject" Sasuke deadpanned

Hinata stood up and went to go get the medical bag she had just in case a situation was like this was going to happen. Hinata opened the medical bag with the ointment and bandages she had in there set them aside. Gohan had smiled at her who is like a nurse towards him which he did not mind cause he liked how the way he was treated.

"Take off your shirt if you don't mind" Hinata said blushing

"Fine" Gohan said pulling off his shirt

"Oh, my goodness Hinata-chan you are lucky" Ino said cheerfully

"Yeah, she is" Temari

"Dammit" Tenten said

Hinata giggled and noticed that his injuries were not too bad but, it still needed to be tended regardless. She just wanted to take a safety measure because she was caring like that. Gohan was surprised that somebody would hate Hinata she is the nicest person in the world and that's why he loves her so much because of her heart not because she was pretty or looking it was because of her gentle heart.

"I guess the girls are pretty jealous" Gohan said looking at Hinata

"I know" Hinata said with a wink

"When did you how the" Kakashii said

"I have been training for a pretty long time" Gohan said putting on his shirt

"What?" They all said in a shock

"Yeah, I trained my little brother too" Gohan said

"What their saying is correct" Sai asked

"Yes, they are very strong and confident" Gohan explained.

"So, whoever said that were weak is a lie" Trunks said as he crossed his arms

"Yep" Goten said

"Prove it then" Sasuke said with a smirk

Goten and Trunks had smirks on there faces as it was beaming with pride while Hinata and Gohan looked at each other with worried faces hopefully they did not do anything too destructive cause they do not need any more damage. Being cocky as usual and his voice of reason right by his side and from the looks of it they are a dangerous combination and they do not need to be together.

"I don't think your up for it" Trunks taunted

"Me neither" Goten said

"He's a cocky little one isn't he" Kakashii said

"Unfournately, he gets from his father" Gohan said with fear

Both were very calm not saying a thing while Sasuke stared at them

"Oh, come on how bad can it be your just little kids" kankuro said

"Wait, do you have a kunai I could use" Goten asked

Everyone stared at them were there serious as there eyes widen in surprise and from the looks of it they were serious. They were skeptical at this because they were just kids and wondering if this was a lie but, what they had seen so far from Hinata. They are starting to believe that these kids are not normal but, have something special about them.

"Are you sure" Ino asked

"It will be okay I promise" Goten said.

Tenten handed him two of them for

"Why do you need one" Naruto said

"You will see cause Hina taught us something" Goten said

"Are you sure?" Naruto said

"Yes" Goten spoken

"Can you count us off" Trunks said

Hinata nodded and had a smile

"One" Hinata said

"I can't look" Ino said a she covered her eyes

"Me neither" Temari said

"Two" Gohan said

"Three" Gohan and Hinata shouted

Goten and Trunks threw the kunais at the targets actually had all the targets which was something hard to do. It would take years for a ninja to get all the targets but, they had it wondering how on earth did they obtain something like this. Hinata smiled and that was nothing compared to something like this they actually pretty powerful but, she just wanted them to be on the safe side.

"They got all the targets" Naruto said in shock

"Unbelieveable" Sasuke said as his eyes grew wide

"I can't even hit all of them" Neji said

"How in the" Sai asked

"Easy, it's at a point blank range" Goten explained

"Focus on the target" Trunks said

While that had happened Neji wanted to know about Hinata's father and what he was going to say when she found out about her secret. So, he wanted to know was Hinata going to tell him the truth cause he does have a right to know. So, Neji pulled Hinata aside as he wanted to talk to her personally Hinata already knew what this was going to be about already.

"Hinata" Neji said

"Yes" Hinata said looking at him

"You know you are going to have to tell him" Neji said

"I know but, I have to buy some time" Hinata said

"Sooner or later he is going to find out" Neji explained

"I know but I can't tell him yet" Hinata said

"Hinata, you know it can get out of hand quickly" Neji said quickly

" I know but, I'm afraid" Hinata spoken

Hinata knew that she was afraid to tell her father that she knows because she knows how the way he is and the capability. Hinata hesitantly placed her fingers together and grew silent as neji looked at the fearful Hinata. She took a deep breath and walked towards the house ready to tell him the truth about what she knows so far.

"It's okay, Gohan-kun will be with you" Neji spoken

"Okay, fine" Hinata spoken.

Hinata sighed she was going to have to tell her father the truth but, at least she had told her friends and looked how the outcome was Hinata almost killed Sakura-chan because she had lost control. Hinata took a deep breath and sighed hopefully nothing bad happens instead she just want a peaceful outcome instead of a negative one.

A/N: Yes, I'm done with this chapter anyway there is going to be a surprise in the story, Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter I will update soon BYE!


End file.
